


Hey, I Love You

by Zenchi (ZenChi7824)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Developing Romance, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gold is a child, M/M, Pokemon HeartGold, Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver, Red is quiet, Romance, Teen Romance, polishipping, soft paced romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenChi7824/pseuds/Zenchi
Summary: Gold, the new and fresh trainer from Johto, ventured himself into a new world of Pokemons and fulfilling his goals as a Trainer. Along the way, he heard some stories and the history of the Legendary Trainer from person to person, namely Red. How he would turn to take a part on one (and be the one with the most important role) of the eventful meetings around the Kanto and led himself to the person he admired with, shall unfold in this story! Slow, fluff and developing romance between Red and Gold.





	1. Knowing and Going After You

**Author's Note:**

> Everything inside the story would be around Gold’s POV (First Person View). As the story started and progressed, Gold’s age would be 16 and Red’s age would be 20 years old. Everything would stay underage until the further notice of R18 scene. The story would be very slow progressed on the start, as it would serve as one of the key role in the story later on (serving as the background from the progressing events). And there would be romance, of course. Anyway, enjoy the ride-no reading! ;D

Red,

_The world-renowned hero._

Red,

_The one who has saved Kanto from Team Rocket’s evil doing 3 years ago. You’ve disbanded them._

Red,

_The coolest guy who’d helped people out from their troubles._

Red,

_The most famous Kanto Champion everyone has respected._

Red,

_Everyone cared about you._

And Red…

_It was all about you, you know? Where were you?_

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

The name’s Gold. I was what you called a _fresh and young Trainer_ , if I’d call myself proudly. But everyone else labeled me as a naughty kid and one hell of an energetic ball to begin with. Well, it wasn’t like I could help myself to stay still and keep silent, especially ever since I’ve got my own Pokemon and a Pokedex from – _the world famous_ – Professor Elm and Oak. _Anyway_ , ever since I’ve became a Trainer, there were two important goals that has been set in my mind: being a Trainer while collecting all kinds of Pokemons was the first, and the second… that would be to become the Champion of Johto.

Well, that was my goal ever since I’ve ventured the new world of Johto. The Johto Regions, the Pokemons, and everyone else who had been living alongside with the Pokemons, they were all nice and peaceful. And I hoped to be in peace while I was going through this journey, from the New Bark Town until the end of the journey led me to. Who didn’t like the idea to be living peacefully with everyone else and having one peaceful journey, anyway?

But that was not what I’ve expected. The turn of events on the Johto region turned into worse, and half good, _maybe_. The worse thing was that: the Team Rocket gang made themself back into their action for stealing everyone’s Pokemons, leaving everyone in fear… and sadness. That, _I couldn’t tolerate with_. And, ever since I’ve stepped into Azalea Town, after gaining my first badge, I’ve encountered – _defeated, to put it precisely_ – several of Team Rocket’s grunts and the commander himself, Petrel. They fled themselves after, but, once I met them again, _I will force them to disband themselves, for sure._

And the half good thing I’ve mentioned: was what Kurt had said, _‘about the boy named Red, the one who’d disbanded Team Rocket in Kanto 3 years ago’_. I’ve learnt that there was actually someone else who had disbanded the Rocket back then, called _Red_. The way Kurt talked of this Red was something that I couldn’t ever dismiss from my mind. He respected Red, deeply. This, made me couldn’t help myself but be amazed and wondered: _what kind of person are you, Red? Kind, that was for sure, but that was not it._ But at that time, the thought was short-lived and dispersed along with my way to the Gyms for collecting the badges, one by one.

While I was collecting the badges around the city, I’ve battled along the Team Rocket’s grunt endlessly and somehow, either one of them always spouting or mentioned something like, _‘a kid that looked like the one who had stopped us from our actions, three years ago’_ , or _‘there was always one who didn’t agree with what are we doing’_. I wonder if it was you again, _Red_ , the one they were talking about? Either way, I’ve defeated all of them and kept on moving with my journey until I’ve reached Mahogany Town; before going for Lake of Rage.

There, I was stopped by a man who was guarding the entrance leading to the Icy Path, and selling me this one kind of candy, the RageCandyBar. I bought it immediately, of course. The man then continued with his talk about, _‘this person from Kanto who was angry back then, when the man didn’t have any stock left on the candy and leave after.’_ I chuckled in response. I’m betting it was you, again, Red. The way everyone spoke about you… They’ve treated you as a hero, a compassionate person, and kind. _I knew that much_. And I wondered how you looked like when you were angry. But… I didn’t even know you well or have ever seen your face, so I was not sure how to imagine you as well.

Along the way from the Lake of Rage – _and back to Mahogany_ – I respected with what you’ve done to disband the Team Rocket entirely back then, but the bunch who had made their way into Johto ones has difference in mind and goals. They had these ambitions: _wanted to resurrect their team and brought back Giovanni, their boss, back into action and led them, once again._ I didn’t like the idea that after you’ve done in much effort to disband them entirely and just to let them roaming around the Johto again, doing whatever they wanted with Pokemons. _It was unforgivable_.

So, I decided to take on their commanders and moved myself back to the Goldenrod City’s Radio Tower, right after what they’ve did in the Lake of Rage; making the Magikarp evolved and angered the Gyarados. The Red Gyarados was now in my possession and I’ve nothing to fear, as it became my best buddy already, after Typholosion.

The battles were hard and exhausting, as I’ve got to go back and forth from the basements to the surface, rescuing the director from their hands, encountered with their sly traps and had to push myself to the limits for my goal: to disband Team Rocket. _I didn’t want to waste any chance of disbanding them for good_ , _and partly, doing this in your deed back then, Red._

Truly in the end, I managed to defeat Archer on the top of the tower and made him disbanded the Team Rockets, entirely. Giovanni – _their boss_ – too never actually showed up. And right after that, the director of Goldenrod’s radio gave me gifts. And that was when I went to my next destination in my mind, catching Lugia inside of the Whirpool Island and going for the Pokemon League next, to challenge the Elite Fours and the Champion. I was set back on my goals, _once again_.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

Once I’ve defeated the Champion, I didn’t have any new destination or making new goals in mind, actually. I’ve reached my main goals as a Trainer anyway, so I decided to walk home, to the second floor and peering through the curtain – _to look of Mt. Silver_ – and suddenly making a new goal in mind. I should just walk myself to the Mt. Silver and climb while training myself there… And just when I was about to, I was reminded of something else.

 I’ve heard that countless trainers were being forbid from entering that area, as there were tough wild Pokemons roaming around the area of Mt. Silver and not everyone would be able to survive in those… chilly mountains. No, _not even me_. Maybe I will collapse myself right before I reached the top… I shuddered at the thought.

I’d rather train myself first before going to the top… or maybe I should venture myself further into the Kanto Region. Oh, right… _Kanto_! The place Red resides and originally from, if I recalled correctly. I might even saw him there if chances permitted us. Then I decided to run straightly from the bedroom to the first floor, greeting and saying that I will leave on journey, _again_ , to my mom. She seemed sad and enthusiast enough to let me go, though. Well, every mother would be sad to see her son would just leave on journey right after he went home as a new Champion. I understand that much, but there were this urges of mine of wanting to hurry and leave for Kanto, seeking out for _Red_.

Once outside, I released my Pidgeot to fly us both to the Olivine City; to check if S.S Aqua were already usable and already good enough to sail for Kanto. Just when I arrived on the harbor, I was greeted – _immediately_ – by Professor Oak. He asked me some questions regarding my journeys and looked onto my Pokedex, nodding proudly with his usual smile, before upgrading my Pokedex into a National Pokedex. He hoped that I could see and caught more Pokemons while using the recent updated Pokedex, and if possible, visited him in his lab that resides in Pallet Town, Kanto. I smiled with enthusiasm and nodding vigorously in return. Professor Oak then wishing me luck, bid a goodbye, before disappearing into the crowds.  

“And then….back to my original plan. Training to the Kanto… and Red.”

I stepped into the harbor’s main building and was greeted by the sailorman in duty. He let me through as the S.S Aqua could already set sail; since the Lighthouse’s Ampharos was cured and the light emitted from was good enough for the ships to set sail and be safe. To add it more, the sea’s current was good enough to be crossed by. I then smiled a little before taking my way to the huge ship.

_The journey began… once again._

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

Once the S.S Aqua reached the Vermillion City in two hours or so, I was greeted by the calming breeze of the wind and growls of Wingulls.  The sea scent was very thick as it reminded me one of the cities in Johto, the Olivine City; the city that I was in just hours ago. The scenery too, were kind of similar to the Olivine City, only… _to be more old_. Well, Kanto might not as updated as Johto, and that was… because _the atmosphere told so_. I sighed while walking myself through the streets, noticing there were people whispering and talking about how the Power Plant has died down and giving troubles for everyone, and as a result, the Gym couldn’t operate and the Magnet Train couldn’t be accessed as well.

“Well, now… this might be the problem on why the Goldenrod’s Magnet Train couldn’t be used. _This speaks trouble…_ ” I nodded with one hand on my chin.

Typholosion walked beside me and nudged its head onto my face.

“Whoa, hey, Typholosion… what, you want to _help these people out_?” I asked Typholosion with a smirk.

Typholosion pumped its fist up while giving a glee; saying yes.

“Alright then, it’s settled! Let’s help people out and train ourselves here!”

Typholosion roared in excitement. We then walked into the distance and making our way to the Powerplant. The roads and routes were short enough and we could almost immediately arrive on our destination, if not stopped by several Trainers who were itching for a fight. 

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

After one hour or so, beating all the trainers on our way, we continued forward to the Powerplant. The Powerplant itself was resided far enough from the city and I had to surf along the ocean, if I wanted to reach the place. I surfed using my Gyarados for few minutes without any problem, before reaching the humongous Powerplant, safe and sound. Once inside, I couldn’t help but be mesmerized as the building has this kind of big generator in the middle and people – _researchers_ – seemed to be busy with typing, and some guards were panicked down from the situation.

Just then, I walked myself to the manager to ask what just happened inside. The manager looked sad while giving information about how the electronic parts of the Powerplant was stolen by someone in black clothing. _Black clothing…. Black clothing?! Wait, that was Team Rocket, right? Why did Team Rocket went back here…? After all of my efforts back in Johto, too!_

Just when I was in the middle of my shock, I remembered something about a person I passed by on Cerulean City, saying there was a guy who told him to be quiet about his appearance in front of the Gym. _That’s it_! I then nodded and thanked the manager about the information he gave out and went outside pretty much after. Releasing my Pidgeot, I went on its back, commanding it to fly us to the Cerulean City. Pidgeot nodded and flew us both seconds after.

In just minutes, we reached Cerulean City, before I returned Pidgeot back into its sphere. I released Typholosion in return, telling it to guard me up in case something would happen, and Typholosion let a roar in understanding. We walked our way to the Gym and just to be bumped by a Team Rocket grunt. He smiled – _wickedly_ – before he went outside in a hurry, just to be chased by us. Once he was at the bridge, he tried to save and hid himself from, just to be busted by us, with,

“Give it up, _Team Rocket_! Your team was disbanded in Johto by Archer, and there were no more of Rocket Gangs or the kind, unless… you want to have a taste of our wrath….” I said with a glare over the grunt, giving a signal for Typholosion to close in; just in case if he would attack me.

The grunt looked at me – _instead of fighting back_ – with a shocked face, asking,

“Wa, wait, _what_? Team Rocket _had been disbanded_? IN JOHTO?! OH NO, NOW WHAT _DO I DO_ ….”

I just shrugged in response and readied my Pokeball in case he would retaliate or doing something worse. But from what I’ve seen, The Rocket grunt seemed to be sweating over – _or panicked_ – once hearing what had just happened to the Rockets and decided to tell me about where he hid the Power Plant’s main Electronic Part, with an apologize before disappearing himself. Just when he told me, I turned and dashed myself from the bridge, taking the part that was hidden under a parasol inside of the Cerulean’s Gym. Right after, I went back to the Powerplant, giving the manager the important piece of Electronic Part.

The manager looked like he wanted to burst into tears and hugged me tightly; in a thankful ways. I just… smiled. And seconds after, he inserted the Electronic Part inside the generator’s empty part and just not long, the engines worked again, making a roaring sound of machines; to give a signal it worked perfectly. Just that moment, I realized, the whole town’s electricity went back and showing the region were full of life, once again.

Seeing the happiness from helping people out, I was reminded of Red. _Did Red felt this way as well, when he helped everyone? Thinking back as how he was labeled as a hero, he must be._ I smiled at the thought. Once my part was done, I went back to the Cerulean City, going for the Gym… for training myself, before going to main goal, the Mt. Silver.

_Now, back to my training part, then… starting collecting badges all over in Kanto!_

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

Once getting the badge from Misty, at the Cerulean City, I walked myself around and visiting several shops and houses. Everyone inside of the city seemed to be nice folks and I really felt like I was at the Johto, again. The main thing was, when I visited the Cycling Shop. The old man stood there looking at his pumps and all in a blank expression, just to be shocked by when I called him out. He grinned sheepishly, and talked pretty much after.

He said something along the lines, ‘ _there was this cool boy who rode my bicycles back in the day, and it was selling like a bomb in just one day. Then, I decided to open a branch on the Goldenrod City, and still booming until this day. But now, what do I do… there were no bicycles left here. Maybe I should just sell inflatable tubes or something… hahahaha!_ ’

_That cool boy_ he was talking about… was it you Red? _Well, I’m pretty sure it was_. Everyone here seemed to be talking you for thousand times already. They’ve treated you as a hero, _a cool guy_ , and more than that… maybe, a part of their lives even, as a family? Even the folks in Johto knew you, all too well. I thought it must be you, that everyone had been talked about ever since. But… there was something strange. If everyone talked about you in this way, it was as if… you’ve disappeared, or something had happened to you. _Now that I’ve realized, where were you, Red?_

The thought crossed my mind before I smiled back at the Cycling Shop’s owner and shook my head. Maybe, thinking positively, I could have met you somewhere else along with collecting the badges. _Hopefully…_

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

The days passed on by, with me already having all the badges of Kanto in my hand. Five, six, seven… and the only one missing would be… the last one. _The Viridian Gym, it was_. I’ve heard that the Gym Leader was always out and making all the trainers in troubles for challenging him, so finding him first must be a priority. I then set out to the Cinnabar Island – _the lone island_ –, and just as I thought, the person who had stood there alone by himself ever since, while days passing by, was still there. I noticed this as I went straight to challenge Blaine, inside of the Seafoam Island the last time and didn’t take a visit on the Cinnabar Island or talking to him back then. _He might be a Gym Leader… And that was just a hunch._

Once I’ve stepped onto the rocky and jagged hills, I patted the boy – _who looked like he was still on his twenties_ – on his shoulder gently, just to be noticed by and turned immediately.

“You are…?” the boy asked with an eyebrow cocked up.

“I’m Gold. I was wondering if you didn’t feel any lonely or the sort for standing here for few days already?” I asked him with a concerned face.

“Heh… Whatever. If you could say anything about lonely, then _what do you know anyway_ , kid. We’ve just met and you’ve talked like you’ve known me for years. As you can see, _I’ve been alone for years and in sole training, and I’m used to it_. Anyway! I’m Blue Oak. I’m a Kanto Champion, or maybe, _a former Champion_ , right before Red showed up… and snatched the title from me, in minutes…” Said Blue in a clenched fist while looking down on the stones; almost glaring.

“You… _you know Red_?” I asked in a slight surprised tone.

“Hah? How could be no one know about him, anyway? He was _famous_ and his name was everywhere, you know? And actually, he was my childhood friend. We… we started the journey on the same time, but how… how could he be the one who became the _champion_ instead of…” Blue continued in silence, and his fists were curled up in anger; making the veins visible.

I just looked down on the ground while rolling the stones under my shoes. It wasn’t like I could’ve helped soothed his heart from whatever he has been through with Red. But one thing that I’ve learnt, Red was also the current Kanto Champion, after defeating Blue. But if he was, _shouldn’t he be the one in the League, instead of Lance?_

“Anyway, _what do you want_?” asked Blue, suddenly dragging me back to reality.

“Uh… I want to… challenge the last Gym Leader in Viridian City. And I thought, maybe you were… the Gym Leader or something, as I’ve heard so from Daisy…” I said while showing all the badges I had inside the jacket. He seemed to be taken aback from the amount of the badges, while looking back and forth; from my badges to my face. I just had this goofy grin on my face.

“…! Daisy… sheesh. Alright, then. Come meet me in Viridian City in the Gym for the battle. I will be waiting for your challenge. And don’t expect me to go easy on you, just because you are still young.” Blue said before turning on his back, releasing his huge Pidgeot.

“Ah, Blue! Wait, and _if I won_ , could you tell me more about this person called Red?” I asked with a sheepish grin while scratching my head, _well no_ , hat.

“Well, aren’t you a confident one. Whatever. Once the results were in, I will tell you as much as you want to know. Or maybe, ask Professor Oak for more details. Heh.” Blue said before flying with his Pidgeot into the sky and toward the Viridian City.

I still stood there in a daze before Typholosion bumped its head onto me; snapping me into reality. I petted Typholosion on the head, before mumbling, _‘let’s go’_.

_And now, Red, I couldn’t help but wonder more… what kind of person are you…? A champion…? The real champion of Kanto…? After getting the information from Blue, I couldn’t really process what I’ve heard, but you must be… And what was your history between you and Blue, Red? Aside from you snatching the title…  I… wanted to know more about you, Red…_

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

Once I’ve arrived on the Viridian City, and inside the Gym, I managed to defeat Blue in one try. Blue looked shocked enough to almost let his eyes popped out, before shaking his head with a confident smile. I could hear he mumbled under his breath, _‘and this is exactly why I lost to him…’_ and I just smiled in response. He then shook my hand and giving out the last badge with a grin.

“Hey, no wonder _you’re the current champion_. To be honest, I’m surprised that I could be _beaten_ by you in one try, Gold. Well, anyway, congratulations. You’ve got like… 16 badges now and … you should probably visit my grandfather in his labs.”

“Uhuh, I intended to. He said that if I managed to get all the badges around Kanto, I should visit him and he would give me something…” I said while rolling my shoulders.

Blue looked at me in a serious expression for seconds then laughed.

“Hah! Probably about telling you to _bring him down from the top_ , or maybe start a new journey or something. Whatever my grandfather had said… He was a busy person to begin with, so yeah, I kind of understand.”

“Bring _him_ down….?” I asked in a confused expression, stating at what Blue had said.

Blue just smiled and smacked my shoulder immediately.

“Anyway, just go on, Gold. Sorry about your promise before, though. I wouldn’t tell you anymore about Red, ‘cause I feel sick if we started talking about him. Well, I wish you the best of luck, Goldie!” Blue said with a grin while waving his hands.

I just nodded in confusion before fixing my jacket and hat, turning into the Gym’s door, exited my way, before going into the Pallet Town, once again.

_Now Blue wouldn’t let me know about him. Oh well, that couldn’t be helped. He must have been arguing with Red or having a bad history in between, aside from losing the Champion title. Now that I’ve come this far, but I still didn’t get to meet him again… Red, just where were you?_

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

Once I stepped inside the laboratory, Professor Oak greeted me – _in his usual enthusiasm_ – and asked about how was my fare in this Kanto Region. I just replied simply like, _‘I’m fine’_ or _‘enjoying and doing well’_. Professor Oak smiled widely. He then took a single look at my Pokedex – _checking the new data_ – before returning it to me again. He then thought of something for minutes, before he flashed a bright smile to me.

“Gold, how about if you go to the Mt. Silver? You have all the sixteen badges, defeating the champion and all those experiences with Pokemon and battles. I’m sure if you went to the Mt. Silver, you will gain new experiences, or maybe, _a new Pokemon to be encountered_.”

“Huh? Well, yeah, actually, I’m planning to go there… and I could, right, _now, Professor_?” I asked wide eyed.

“Yes, you could, Gold. I’m counting on you for filling the rest of this Pokedex, kiddo. Also… before you went there… would you _please_ take a visit to Red’s mother? Her house was nearby, so you shouldn’t be able to miss it.”

“…Wait, Red? Red was home? Professor, do you know _anything_ about Red? Could you please tell me more about him?” I asked with a begging tone. Professor Oak only sighed in response before answering.

“It’s complicated, Gold. And I don’t think we could have talked about him more, aside from his title as the current Kanto Champion and all that you’ve probably heard from streets, here and there. And no Gold, he wasn’t home. But you should probably visit his mother first… before you went to the Mt. Silver.” Professor Oak said, while shuffling his hands in a restless movement. He seemed to be wanted to talk something important about Red, but kept it quiet, instead.

“I… I get it, Professor. I will try to visit and… thank you for your information. I’m going.” I said with a wide smile before making my way to the laboratory’s exit and into Red’s house.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

After I exited the laboratory, I noticed that there were only two houses in this Pallet Town. The town was somewhat small – _even smaller compared with New Bark Town_ – and it was too easy to navigate. The smell of the grass and the gentle breeze reminded me of how New Bark’s Town was and obviously, Typholosion felt the same way. Typholosion trotted along on the back with a smile. I just petted him in a soft and soothing way, before Typholosion let out a content purr. I then walked myself into the house on the left side, getting ready for whatever was coming; a request or help.

I knocked on the door for two times. The first knock though, there was no response. And on the second knock, suddenly, a woman with big eyes and wavy black-purplish hair – _probably in her thirties_ – opened and peered from door. She smiled at and greeted me in a soft tone.

“How… can I help you?” the woman asked.

“Uhh, my name is Gold. I was sent here by Professor Oak and… most probably, our topic would be… about your son, _Red_ …” I said in a half exasperated tone, because I was talking about someone who wasn’t even here and maybe, _a dream-like person_ , that if he really existed.

The woman looked surprised and sad the same time, but offered me to come inside for a talk. I followed after her inside, just to find the house’s environment and setting was quite similar with my house in New Bark Town, only to be decorated with more red wallpapers at here and there. _A typical Red, I guess_. I looked around in a daze, before she sat down on the dining table and offering me a cup full of Chamomile tea. I followed after and took an empty seat right in front of her while taking a sip the tea. _It tasted just like home._ Red’s mother sighed at first, before she began to talk.

“I’m Red’s mother. And I know _you must be_ … the trainer that was strong enough to be able to climb the Mt. Silver. If Professor Oak recommends and sent you, it means, you must be the current Champion of Johto and Kanto. Gold, wasn’t it?” She asked with a kind smile.

“Uh, yes, ma’am. I am the current champion, but… that wasn’t what I came here and would like to talk about. I apologize first, as I would like to talk about your son, if that wasn’t _too disturbing_ …?” I asked in a careful tone; careful of not making Red’s mother more worried, or crying for worse.

“No, no! Of course it wasn’t! I was glad that someone would eventually bring this topic, to be honest. Actually, Red hadn’t been home, or maybe, had disappeared ever since 3 years ago…  He never called either. I thought that if someone didn’t have any news, it means he was alright, somewhere… But… still… At the very least…” Red’s mother continued in a small smile with glassy eyes. She almost cried, just to hold it inside while shaking her head slightly.

I couldn’t help but be sad with this new information. I thought that maybe in this Kanto, I would be able to meet him or talked with him about Pokemon training. I mean, _who didn’t want to meet with a hero, or a champion, a real champion of Kanto and challenged him, if possible? Also, I wanted to know more about this Red, aside from how people had talked about him… I’m… curious, maybe?_ But just now, listening to his mother’s story was quite a heart breaking event. And just how could he never visited or called his mother even once? Just… _Oh Arceus, Red_. I knew Red was being Red, but this was way too much, really.

“Don’t worry. I will make sure to find him back and sound… That, _I’m sure_.” I said without any single hesitation while gripping my fingers tightly onto the cup’s handle. Red’s mother looked on me with a surprised look.

“Are… are you sure? I mean, I don’t even know about Red’s _whereabouts_ and searching for him randomly wouldn’t help you…” Red’s mother made a worried look over me.

“ _I’m quite sure_. I will find him somewhere. Even if doesn’t appear to be where I was looking for, I will continue to keep on looking over him, until I’m sure that he was there, exist, and at that point, _I will drag him home_.” I said with one fist curled up; showing enthusiasm and confidence. Typholosion, the one who had been sitting down quietly on the back for minutes, too, roared on the same time.

“… Thank you, dear. I don’t know if I could be any more help for you, but, please, take good care of yourself. And… _please,_ if you’ve met him, tell him that _I’ve missed him_ and _please go home_ , for once in a while.” Red’s mother said while grabbing my hands in a plea. I just nodded and put a hand – _for reassuring_ – on her hands in response with a goofy smile.

“Got it. Well, then. See you again, until the day I would be back here!” I said, abruptly standing up from the chairs and going to the door. Typholosion, too, hurryingly followed after. Red’s mother was following until the door entrance while waving her hands; wishing us the best of luck. The two of us nodded, settled to our next destination in mind: The mighty Mt. Silver.

_For the sake of Red, his mother and most importantly, myself… Mt. Silver, here I come!_

***「レッド・ゴールド」***


	2. Meeting You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the initial story started here. The first chapter's purpose was to fill the void of the second ones, and how Gold's feeling started to develop started itself, from this chapter. It was slow developing, though (Gold was young and still childish, so it wasn't that... unpredictable) Anyway, keep on reading, and enjoy! ;D

Alright, so the day for the Mt. Silver has arrived. I’ve decided to set out early in the morning and packed tons of Full Restores, Max Potions, Hyper Potions, Full Heals, Max Repels, and Escape Ropes. Typholosion, Pidgeot, Ampharos, Nidoking, Dragonite, and Gyarados were all pretty buffed up and healthy enough to go on. As I walked from the Victory Road entrance to the Mountain’s area, all of my Pokemons were already in a stance and total wary mode. The wild Pokemons sure were tough enough to be beaten, and that was enough as a reason to why no one else ever stepped or invaded the inside of this mountain. Even the Ace Trainers would still prefer the road under compared to this one.

As we faced wild Pokemons one after another, we actually ran and went straight for the entrance and arrived on the inside, after. Once inside, the waterfall’s crashing sound filled our eardrums and was deafening enough for my hearing and Typholosion roared in response; as it was startled. After few minutes of adjusting ourselves to the noise, I noticed there were jagged steps on the right side of the cave, leading to the top. I had this _kind of hunch_ and instinct, the best way for going on was to go through this scaled stones first. I decided to climb the jagged stones one by one with the help of my Nidoking, as we went up and actually landed ourselves to the top flat surface, resting a bit, before we continued and managed to be outside of the cave.

Outside, the weather were still quite normal and kind of chilly at first, but I was used to it, as it reminded me of the Sinjoh Ruins; where I’ve met the Sinnoh’s Trio Legendaries and its Creator, Arceus. Then, I walked through the maze of mountains, up and down at first, before finding the real entrance, leading to another place, with more mazes inside. To be honest, it was confusing at first and the building exhaustion inside could take over if I wasn’t conserving my energy and being careful enough; as the road was slippery with some snows on the surface.

Well, sure in these moments, filled with running and trekking the hills after hills, I felt like my eyes were being weary enough and my limbs almost gave away any seconds from now. Because, as I descend myself into this mountainous area, the weather and the atmosphere just went colder and colder, making everything hazy and it was hard to navigate where I was exactly. There were even snows falling from the sky here. Not just a simple snow, it was hail. _Snowstorm_ , if I had to describe it properly. My Pokemons were all being sent back inside the Pokeballs as it would harm them any more if they were still going outside at this rate. _If anyone should be hurt, it would be better if it was just me_.

As I kept going on with climbing – _while still kind of lost on which directions to take_ – I realized that I actually wandered myself into more of huge mazes; as there were so many turns and entrances leading outside on each side. I didn’t know or even sure enough if there was any real exit or tunnels that would led me into a correct path. As I kept on walking, there were sounds of crumbling from the ceilings that made me wary for each seconds and gasped of whatever going to collapse from above. _Luckily_ , nothing actually fell from the ceilings, but the snowstorm’s whistle and cold breezes coming through from the gaping rocks made it even colder inside and not making it any easier. Even the huffing from my hot breaths as I rubbed both of my hands continuously didn’t even help; to reduce or making the cold any less. _So, this is why it was called Mt. Silver_.

While my feet felt – _already_ – all numb from hiking this place from the bottom, I just realized that I’ve used too little on clothing; as I just wore my red jackets, with shorts and a cap. Well, this was totally wrong outfit for this kind of occasion. _But_ _no matter_. I had to find an exit from this maze or I might suffer even more from frostbites, or might as well, _die_. I really shuddered at the end of my thought and I shook my head furiously; to forget whatever I was thinking about.

After a few hours or so – _looking at the Pokegear’s clock_ – I’ve found myself already out from the maze – _with almost collapsing feet_ – and just to be greeted by a heavy snowstorm. These storms, however, were too strong and pushed me backwards for each time I moved forward. One single blow was enough to make me stumbled back onto the ground. A wince then appeared on my face.

“Ow, ow, ow….” was all I said while trying to gather my strength to stand up, just to be stumbled again into the ground. My face fell flat on the hard surface first and this time I yelped in pain. I bet my body would be all bruised tomorrow, that, if _I was still alive_. The place I was currently struggling with was Mt.Silver, the place where I wasn’t even sure if there were any Trainers or anyone else inside here.

I then tried – _again_ – for the second time, just to be blown by the snowstorms again – _on the face_ – while staggering and stumbled back even further, as my feet already blue in color and gave its strength away, entirely. My body was already shivering greatly from the sheer cold and I didn’t think I could go on in this state…

_But, Red was… Red was… here, wasn’t he…? I just had a hunch that he was here, somehow. If he was here, then I might as well walk myself further, to find him and drag him home, with what I’ve promised myself and his mother. And if he wasn’t… then I wouldn’t know what to do in this current state of mine…_

My single thought and goal of finding Red didn’t left my spirits behind and kept me even stronger with my urge of searching him in the middle of this snowstorm. I tried to grip my hand on the hard rock on one side of the ground’s dry surface and shuffled my – _half limp_ – body through the harsh snow – _like a ragdoll_ – and kept on moving with a grimace on my face.

Even if my feet already felt too numb to be able to move, the only thing I could do was to use whatever I had left and kept on moving. But, as I kept on, the burden of the pain and the harsh cold were eventually coursing its way and seeping through from my knees, to the insides of my bones, to the hips and even to my hands, eating away whatever my energy for each time I moved. I felt like I could collapse any time soon, just when I was… about… to… reach… Red……

That moment, my eyes were already flickered from exhaustion and my breathing went totally unsteady from the cold. As I blinked several times to get a good view – _trying to adjust and focus on my vision_ – my eyes just ended up being closed again from the weariness, mixed with exhaustion and pain. The mixture of whatever flowing inside my body and veins made me couldn’t help myself but yelled in agony. The next minutes, I felt my body already made a heavy thudding sound on the ground’s snowy surface and that was it. I couldn’t even move any of my muscles anymore. The only feeling I could even sense was a biting cold before numbness took over. I felt like this was the limit of all I could do… And my goal just ended here, _just before I found Red_. _Was this the best I could do…?_ _A new reigning Champion, probably dying alone in this mountain… and without anyone to help…._

As my mind wandered over my own negativity and just right before I totally blackened out from the sheer cold, I felt that there was someone – _with a pair of piercing eyes_ – stared down at my being from the top of those stony stairs… and a yellowish colored Pokemon running, coming straight to my direction. It might be an illusion from my exhaustion, but I was quite sure it was the real thing, a human and a Pokemon. _I wonder what Pokemon and who was that….?_ But that single thought were cut off by my exhaustion, as I was consumed by a total darkness after, in the middle of this snowstorm.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

Once I’ve regained half of my consciousness, I felt like I was feeling warmth over my body and the feeling… was too real to be alive. I felt like I was fleeting above the clouds, and wondering if I’d already reached heaven and meeting Arceus, after that snowstorm incident on the Mt.Silver? But if I had, then my mission to brought Red back from Mt. Silver… _was totally failed_. As I remembered my mission to bring Red back, I abruptly screamed my lungs out and sat myself from wherever I am, just to be met with a hard headbutt. A loud slamming was heard from the clashed forehead, continued with a loud scream of hurting after. As I rubbed my forehead in curses while gritting my teeth from the pain, I tried to open my eyes slowly, trying to focus on whatever was in front of me.

Once, I tried to adjust with the blinding light and closed my eyes again, before opening and blinking for few times to gain a clear view. Once I’ve opened my eyes in clear and full vision, I gasped. There was someone else – _in the front of me_ – with this brownish and black colored short hair, covered with a red and white cap of half Pokeball, with those piercing eyes looking down. I guess he’d probably in his twenties… Just like how Blue was, and he seemed to be rubbing his forehead with a grimace. The brunette rubbed his forehead for seconds before focusing his eyes on me.

He didn’t look that lively, as he had this blank expression, and he seemed to be a cold person by nature. As I tried to observe him closely, he too, seemed to be trying to observe me; from my movements. I could tell that much just from one single glance from his piercing eyes. There was this slight look of annoyance inside, but soon enough, it was replaced by a blank look of uninterested. I just looked at him in silence, and he was, too. The two of us seemed to be mirroring each other’s movement for minutes, in the small distance. That moment though, he seemed to be trying to talk of something, just to shift his eyes to the ground instead. Not long, the silence fell between the two of us, making things looked _awkward and probably, strange_.  As I couldn’t bear the silence any longer, I started a small conversation with.

“Umm… Sorry about headbutting you before, as I was startled and thought that I had already died or something… Are you the one who has saved me from the snowstorm?” I asked in a polite tone, while still observing his expression.

The brunette just nodded in response without looking on my direction. He still sat himself on the ground while rolling the pebbles on the ground, gathering the small pieces before circling it around. I just smiled a little at this. He might not like to talk, so I let him.

“Then… thank you very much! I don’t know what will happen if I stayed on that mountain alone in that state, without anyone help… haha!” I said with a teasing tone and rubbing my hair; noticing that my hat was gone, and placed right on the ground, beside me.

While I was at it, I observed where I was right at that moment. It seemed like I slept on a fluffy cushion, inside the cavern that has been filled with nothing but all kind of furniture, here and there – _mostly made from woods_ – and it looked like a home in one glance, but still, a cavern. _Maybe a home cavern would be the name_. The brunette then turned his head into my direction, just looking at me with his oh so expressionless face. He shrugged in response before circling more pebbles to the middle of the cavern. I then continued.

“Well, anyway. My name’s Gold, and you are…?”

The brunette just looked at me from the corner of his eyes for seconds, before shifting his eyes back to the ground again, after. He didn’t seem to be wanted to talk nor he was talkative from the start, and he mostly just shrugged in response. And to add it up, he didn’t have any single expression, except those stoic ones. _Just who did he think he was…?_ Here I was asking politely and nicely, just to be treated like I was nothing and an eyesore.

I almost screamed my lungs out – _in anger_ – toward the brunette, just to hold it in, calming myself down while thinking deeply. Thinking back, right before I stepped onto this Mountain, I thought Professor Oak had said something important and maybe a clue… _‘You should probably visited Red’s mother right before you went to the Mt. Silver’_. Red’s mother, too, knew that I was going to the Mt.Silver from Professor, but she was saying that she didn’t know Red’s whereabouts. Wait, wait, wait there. Did Professor know that Red was actually here or he made a hunch out of it and sending me here to find it out? And if I guessed it right, _he could be…_

“Are you, perhaps… _Red_?” I asked innocently.

The brunette looked at me – _almost_ – immediately, nodding while closing his eyes in return. He then stood up from the ground and releasing a Charizard from the one of the red spheres clung on his belt. The roar from the released Charizard made the whole cavern filled with nothing but deafening noises. I grimaced in response and Red turned to look on my direction, this time, with a pair of concerned and apologizing eyes. I returned his look with a cringe and Red turned his eyes to somewhere else, after.

At the same time, I had these thoughts. If he was Red then… _he must be the person I’m looking for_! And I still didn’t believe my eyes that he was the one who saved me from the snowstorm. I just… never expected what I’ve thought all this time would be true. Who knew that Red would be standing here, in front of me, existing, while everyone else – _aside from his family and relatives and friends_ – thought he had been gone ever since three years ago.

Red then turned on his heels, decided to go out from the cavern for a while, before coming back with several wood logs on his hands. He putted all of the logs in the middle of the cave and circling some stones and pebbles – _using his shoes_ – around it, before looking intently at his Charizard. Charizard nodded in response before releasing a huge ball of fire from its mouth, and turning into a huge blast of flamethrower pouring over the logs. And not long, the fire started to emanate from the logs, spreading warmth over and made the cavern’s cold atmosphere felt warmer and livable; compared to earlier. Red then looked at his Charizard while tipping his hat, before returning it to the red sphere. He then looked at me, once again.

“Uh… If you’re Red… then. Then… Are you the current Champion from Kanto, _that legendary Red_?” I asked immediately, showing some enthusiast, still not really know what to talk about or bringing up the right topic with the brunette.

Red just shrugged in response and he walked to the left, taking a blanket out from his cavern’s wooden wardrobe. He then took a walk to my direction and covered me in one. Just right after he made sure I was covered enough, he turned to take a seat beside me, before hugging me in a tight embrace. I couldn’t help myself but letting out a squeak. Red looked at me in response, before holding me even tighter; while still being wrapped inside the blanket. I felt a flush crept on my face as I stuttered.

“Wh-Why are you hugging me…, Red?”

Red didn’t reply and just giving a shrug in response. He kept on hugging me intently, though. _Typical Red_. That time when he just hugged me, I realized that my whole body was shivering greatly and I could see why Red decided to hug me, instead of letting me feeling the fire’s warmth; as the cold was too much and the fire alone wouldn’t be enough to kept my body warm. I knew that Red was doing this for easing my pain, and for the most of it, _because he cared_. I just smiled a little at my own thought. I wasn’t even sure if that was why Red doing this – _just because he was forced or if there were any reasons beside this_ – since we’ve just met recently. _But surely, he was kind enough to help me in this situation._

“Hey… Red?” a single call from my lips made the brunette turned to look at me.

“Thank you… for saving me, _really_. I’m really grateful at what you’ve done. If… if only there weren’t anybody else on that mountain… maybe… I would already die or something, just before _I met you_ … _in person…_ ” I said, while slowly drifting to sleep, as I felt my body throbbed and totally exhausted, while feeling the emanating warmth from Red’s body. It felt comfortable.

As I slowly closed my eyes, I saw a glimpse of Red showing a small smile. It might be a trick of light from the fire or illusion, but I was quite sure that he was smiling. The second after, my mind went blank as I fell asleep, dreamt myself into a dark abyss of pain, before feeling warmth in the end.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the chapter 2 was done. It was quite a cliffhanger on the end, right? And ouch, Red didn't talked (Red never talked in the game, which was even... shocking and cool at the same time) But don't worry, the next one wouldn't be a cliffhanger or be something like this, I assure you. ;D


	3. Trying to Get to Know You Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... Chapter 3 is up! Red and Gold's slow developing relationship started here! Red was a quiet person, so he might not talk that much compared to Gold. Anyway, enjoy~ ;D

The next day, or maybe, several days after I collapsed; as I’ve lost count of how many days had passing by ever since. I spent my days inside of this cavern, stuck with warm blankets wrapping against my tiny body, combined with Red’s warm hugs. His hug, somehow made me felt better and safe, as I knew Red was totally concerned with what had just happened to me – _he found me collapsing in the middle of the mountain and saved me_ – and how I couldn’t even walk myself ever since that snowstorm incident. Red never looked like he would have any expression on his face nor showing any care, but I knew from his eyes, that he cared for my wellbeing.

I thought that, this turn of events was kind of strange, as the two of us just barely met each other and already hugging like this. Well, it didn’t matter that much, or bothered me, as I couldn’t help myself but still shivering from the snowstorm. Just remembering how the storms attacked my face already made me trembling and scared shitless. I would never set myself on this mountain again – _for the second time_ – if not for Red’s sake. Just as I trembled, I noticed that Red had hugged me even tighter.

“Red… just how long would you keep on hugging me like this…? I think that I’ve felt a little better compared to yesterday, so… you could let go, you know?” I said with a small smile tugging on my lips.

Red looked at me in seconds – _with one look of ‘really?’_ –before he shrugged and let his arms go. Well, it was a pity actually, as I liked the warmth of his body, and craving even more of his… warmth…. _Wait_. What did I think of him, again? Craving…? _Craving more_ …? _Craving more of his body warmth… to my body…_

I blushed immediately at my own thought, and shaking my head furiously; trying to forgot what I’ve just thought about. Red looked surprised and he looked at me with the – _typical_ – blank look of his, and his eyes full of concern, questioning with, _‘are you okay?’._ I just grinned in response and nodded. Red looked relieved for seconds there, before rolling his shoulder.

Red then stood from his seating ground, before making his way to the back of the cavern. As Red went further to the back, I noticed that this cavern was actually full of supplies and looked neat enough to be lived inside. The wares, the blankets, and the wardrobes, even. How could Red managed to turn this cavern into one of his living place was one of the mystery. I wondered and thought about asking about this to him, just to be interrupted with a smell of delicious foods coming from the back.

I turned my head slightly, just to saw Red was actually cooking and making foods out from the stove. I observed that there seemed to be cupboard, kitchen parts and cabinets hanging on the wall, just on the back part of the cavern as it looked spacious enough to be turned into kitchen, or dining room, even. And from what I’ve seen, Red seemed to be enjoying his time with cooking. He seemed to be so serious with whatever he was doing there – _with flipping the eggs from time to time_ – before coming back to my side, seating himself while giving me a platter full of a toast and a sunny-side egg, with a pair of spoon and fork on the plate’s side. I was drooling from the sight and gulped down loudly.

“I…. I can, I can eat this?!” I asked, with sparkling eyes to Red.

Red nodded slightly. I then smiled and munched down the toast first, before shouting _‘Delicious!_ ’ loudly. That moment, I caught that Red actually smiled a little for the first time; he looked happy. Red then stood again, taking something – _a bottle, apparently_ – out from the cabinets, before returning to take a seat on the ground right beside me, giving it to me after. I wanted to ask of what he just gave me, but stopped as Red already opened the lid of the bottle, revealing a fresh MooMoo Milk. I was drooling even more at the sight.

 At that time, too, I realized that Red hadn’t eaten or drinking anything, so I pushed the platter on my hands to him; there was still the sunny-side egg on the plate. Red looked bewildered and tilted his head in confusion. He seemed to be questioning _‘why did you give the platter to me?’_. I smiled, before explaining.

“Look, Red, I know you haven’t been eating or drinking of anything yet, so let’s just share it, alright? I’ve eaten the toast and I’m full enough. I will just drink this MooMoo Milk here. I’m still a growing teenager, after all. Heehee.” I said while rubbing my index finger to my nose; like a kid.

Red looked like he was going to give the platter back to me, and stared at my face for a while, but ended up with munching the sunny-side egg seconds after. He stole a glance to my face, from time to time – _being unsure_ – just to shift his gazes to the ground, right after we locked our eyes. I just grinned innocently. _Red looked cute, for second, there_ … …Wait now. _Why did I keep on thinking of him in this way, again? Just earlier, I was craving for his body warmth, and now…  Don’t tell me that I’ve actually suffered and injured myself badly on the head after collapsing on the mountain…_

I felt a small flush creeping up to my face, and I clenched my eyes shut while shaking my head immediately, just to be choked while drinking the MooMoo Milk. Red looked shocked at and he hurriedly stood up, leaving his empty plates on the ground, before rubbing my back – _gently_ – as I coughed hard. I felt like I almost spilt the toast I’ve just eaten; but luckily, no.

“Gosh… that was one hell of a choke… Guess I shouldn’t think too much on every little thing… sheesh…” I said while still wheezing and trying to inhale a lot of oxygen, before exhaling loudly.

Then, at the same time, I took a notice that Red had this confused look on his face and he tilted a bit of his head to the right. I just waved my hands dismissingly, with, _‘just thinking out loud’_ to him. Red just nodded in return – _still half confused_ – before taking the empty bottle and the empty plate to the back. There seemed to be a sink on the other side of the stove there, and it looked like Red washed all of them in seconds, before going back to take a seat on my side; again. His eyes wandered from the ground, to the – _still bright_ – fire, to the ceilings, before fixing his gazes on me. He looked like he was observing me, from my head until toe. He then reached forward to put his hand on my forehead for seconds, before moving it again, from my chest to my legs; checking if I was alright. I yelped once he touched my legs.

“R-Red. I don’t think my legs had been healed yet as it felt like it was strained and hurts all over… It doesn’t feel cold or anything anymore, just … a slight sprain, hahaha…” I said while scratching my head; trying to cover up a lie and not making Red more worried.

Red, _however_ , not convinced with what I’ve just said and he had just seen. He stood up pretty much after, moving slightly to one of the aligned cabinets on the wall, opening it abruptly, before taking out a first aid kit box to the outside. He squatted himself on my legs, taking out a roll of bandages and antiseptic. He cleaned the bruised part of my legs with an antiseptic first, before rubbing it slightly – _to see if I’m hurting badly from it_ – and wrapping it up slowly with bandages after.

He seemed to be careful enough with what he was doing; as he didn’t want to injure me more than I already was. Once he was done, he clipped it with a pin on the side. I heard he lets out a small sigh of content for seconds, and turned to look – _stare, to put it precisely_ – at me. His pair of piercing eyes seemed to tell me… _it’s alright now, so rest up,_ if I was right. I just nodded in return and thanking him in a small whisper. Red then covered me with blankets again, and just then, I blurted something out from my mind; without much thinking.

“Hey Red… I wonder if _you will ever talk_ to me…? I mean… I understand mostly of what you are going to tell me, but… I think that it would be nice I could actually hear your voice… or something…”I said in a half sad and curious tone.

Red seemed to be taken aback from what I’ve said. He gazed at me before nodding slightly minutes after, though. I just smile wryly on his response, before turning to tuck my head inside the blanket – _to sleep on the cushion after_ – with a small, _‘good night’_. Before I was lulled to sleep, I heard some kind legs shuffling from the back of my side – _Red was the one who made the noises, apparently_ – and maybe a rubbing from hands; I wasn’t sure. I thought that maybe, Red, was nervous… or, trying to express something to me, but held it inside, making small noises instead. As I tried to stopped thinking, trying to ignore the noise, and going straight for sleeping – _while still wondering if Red would ever talk_ – I heard a small, faint whisper of _‘good night, Gold’_ from my back, before I fell into a deep slumber.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

The next day, _again_ , I didn’t even know what day was it again. I decided to take my Pokegear out from the bag – _as the last time before I fainted on the Mt.Silver’s summit, I decided to throw my Pokegear inside of the bag_ – and turn it on, just to be blasted with heavy beeping of notifications, endlessly. I decided to switch off the log’s beeping notification after and looked into the logs’ list. The callers were mostly Blue and Professor Oak. They must be thinking that I was in a deep trouble or maybe, _died in the middle of the mountain_. I noticed that the call logs actually stopped on Wednesday, after two, or three days from hiking my way to here. I then switched the Pokegear into a clock and day mode. As I pressed the switch, I realized that I’ve actually spend my days inside of here, for five days already. And it was already Monday. _Wow, I’ve been here for a week, now?_

As I was slightly surprised from, I noticed that Red just came back from the cavern’s entrance with some plastic bags on both of his hands. He seemed to be half sweating and half exhausted; he might be out from trainings with his Pokemon and went out to buy supplies. He carried the plastic bags and putted it down to the cavern’s right side, before putting all the contents to the wardrobe. There seemed to be vegetables and bottles, after listening to the shuffling and thudding sound. It seemed, ever since I’ve been spending my days here, the supplies inside the cavern wasted quicker than ever. And I knew it was my fault… but hey, _who am I to blame_ , after collapsing and couldn’t move an inch after all that incident – _snowstorm_ – on the top of the Mt. Silver? Well, it was partly my fault as I kept too little on clothing and… I was weak, I knew.

As my negativity started fuming its way to my mind, I turned my head up slightly, just to be screaming in surprise. Red was looking at me with his blank look – _and half concerned_ – from the way I reacted. He then turned to shift his gaze from my face onto my Pokegear. He looked at it for seconds, before returning to look at me again; in a questioning way.

“What is it, Red? Ah, this? This is a Pokegear… A new updated innovation, a convenient tool for both of us for calling, marking, and lots of it… in Johto and Kanto… And well… _what is it_?”

I asked Red in confusion as he kept on looking at me with his blank look. He seemed to be confused from whatever I was talking about. To be honest, ever since I’ve spent my days with Red for this one full week, I felt like I understood what he just meant or asked, just from looking at his eyes. He seemed to be… hard to be understood at first, but as you spent the days with, you will understood what he meant easily, just from his eyes, apart from his actions and gestures as well. _It was strange_ … and it felt like I was having this kind of telepathy or kinesis with him; like how Psychic Pokemon did. His eyes talked much more than his mouth. And there was this thing that bugged me ever since last night and I kept on asking him again, just to be greeted by a nervous expression of Red; which was rare.

“And hey, Red. Aside from my Pokegear… I wondered _why_ and _what triggered you to speak last night_ , and not right now, though? Did I do something bad, to you, or something?”

Red’s expression was still blank as always, but his eyes seemed to be flickering; from nervousness. He then looked onto the ground for seconds, before focusing his gaze on me again. I was kind of clueless on what he meant this time… And just before I opened my mouth to ask, Red actually talked, in a small and low voice.

“I… I don’t know. And you didn’t.”

Red talked. A simple and short reply, _but he talked!_ His voice was low and deep enough, compared with Blue’s voice, even when they were about the same age. But, the way Red just talked earlier made my stomach churn in happiness. As I was about to burst into happiness and wanting to talk some more, Red, suddenly, stood up from where he was, curling his fist and immediately making his way outside. I was wondering what had gotten into Red and decided to leave him be. I thought that he might just be nervous last night and summoning his courage to talk with me after what I’ve said… and well, that might be a miracle. And just now, too…

As I’ve deeply immersed in my own thoughts, I tried to check on my Pokegears again for few minutes, before dozing off in exhaustion, as my legs haven’t healed properly. I dreamt of happiness from hearing Red’s talking to my face for the first time.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

The next six hours, I was waked up from the sudden shuffling noises – _from shoes_ – right beside me. It seemed that Red had just returned from outside, right after he talked for the first time to my face. Maybe he was training himself outside – _venting his nervousness_ – until this time. I turned slowly from my sleeping positions into a sitting one, while still rubbing my eyes from drowsiness. It seemed Red didn’t notice that I was wide awake at the moment.

I slowly focused my eyes on Red, who apparently sitting straight with his back on the cavern’s wall while fiddling with something on his hand. I focused myself on whatever he was holding and fiddling with, before looking back at my own hand, noticing that my Pokegear was gone! The beeping sound from Red’s hand seemed familiar, and I immediately thought, that must be my Pokegear on his hand. I tried to walk myself to Red, just to be stumbled back on the cushion with a loud yelp; forgotten that my legs was still hurting.

Red looked startled at my sudden yelp, hurrying himself to run himself to my side; wanting to help. He seemed to be half desperate and half concerned at what had happened to me. But as I’ve noticed that there was my Pokegear in his hand, I ignored the pain on my legs and started to question him.

“Hey, Red. That was my Pokegear in your hand, right? What are you _doing with it_?” I asked while glaring my eyes to Red; half accusing him of taking something that wasn’t his.

Red looked surprised for seconds there, looking at the Pokegear in his hands, before giving it back to me. He didn’t talk his reasons or even answering what I’ve just asked, just staring blankly at me. But at the time, I was kind of losing my patience over his silence and found myself already shouting to him.

“Tell me! What are you doing _with it_!”

Red looked taken aback at the sudden outburst of mine and kept on quiet; while looking at me dejectedly. And not long after, he decided to stood up and looking to the cavern’s entrance; once again. He seemed to be planning to run himself away from me and my questions. Maybe, he will avoid me again just like when he started to talk to me this morning. And just when he was about to leave, I grabbed and pulled his left hand immediately, before collapsing onto the ground – _from unstable footing_ – along with Red, into the fluffy cushion.

A loud thud was heard in the distance as I stirred in response – _from the pain and all_ – while still trying to fix my gaze on Red; the one who just collapsed along and onto my tiny body. I then grabbed his shoulder – _weakly_ – and asking him again, for the third time.

“Tell me, Red. What are you doing with my Pokegear?”

Red blinked for few times, still trying to regain while balancing himself after collapsing abruptly, before fixing his gaze onto me. His piercing eyes bore itself into my golden ones like there was no time flowing between us. As the two of us locked our eyes, _I felt strange_ , and it looked as if he had feelings for me or the kind. But that might be just my frustrations building up or illusions, probably because there was no one else in this mountain, except him. Just as I stared right into his eyes, I heard a small sigh parting from his lips.

“I… I was wondering what Pokegear is, and trying to know the innovations better. I tried to fiddle with whatever features you had mentioned this morning. And in the middle of it, I accidentally pressed and switch the screen to the logs and that’s when you…”

Red said, trailing in silence. I slightly raised my eyebrow – _half surprised from him talking for times today and Red being actually understood what I was talking about the new innovations_ – and continued with,

“That _was it_ …?”

Red nodded instantly. He then continued his talk again, with a dead serious expression this time.

“You’ve been in contact with Professor Oak and Blue, right? I’ve just seen it from your logs. I was wondering about this ever since I’ve met you, about last week, after collapsing on the summit. I wanted to ask you once you get better and all, but, never mind. I will just ask of it now. Did you… perhaps were sent here to _drag me home_?” Red asked with a serious and chilly tone over me.

The way he looked at me, while his legs pining to my sides and his upper chest onto mine, looked scary and cold. He almost not looked like the Red I knew. I gulped down in response, before shifting my eyes to the cavern’s entrance. The snowstorm was never ending, I realize. Red, too, followed my eyes to the cavern’s entrance, and looked back at me when I began to speak.

“I… yeah. Half of it, actually. The other half was that I wanted to train myself here with my teams.”

Red’s eyes flickered – _from being annoyed_ – but replaced by a nonchalant look after. He sighed to my face.

“So, you _were_ being sent here. I get it now…” Red said while trying to move himself from me. I just looked on Red with half desperate expression. I was just about to explain the whole situation to him, just to be interrupted with.

“I thought that it was strange at first, how could _a kid_ like you suddenly showed up and being able to survive, well, _collapsed_ , on the summit of Mt. Silver, after spending my days to train alone for three years here. There was no one else that was mighty enough to climb this mountain, except ones that has _purpose_ and _goals_ …”

“Well, sorry that _I’m a kid_ and I do have _goals_!” I said, interrupting Red. The way Red talked looked like he just mocked me and I was kind of pissed at him. Red then turned to look at me with a half pissed expression as well.

“Yeah, right, _you have_. But mostly, because _you were sent_ by Professor or Blue, to look for me, right?”

I gritted my teeth, before letting out a snarl.

“No! I did this partly because I wanted to. I didn’t even know that you were here of all places! And about my goals, don’t you dare mock me about it! It was my fault for taking easy for this place and I took granted for it. I knew about it! And about how I wanted to drag you home, _I did it mostly for myself!_ I agreed to it willingly, not because of Professor or what Blue had said. None what they’ve said or requested matters to me!”

Red’s eyes went wide – _from being surprised_ – before letting out a small squeak like voice.

“For yourself…?” He asked while still looking at me in a daze. I nodded in return. He lets out a small whisper of, _‘why?’_ before shifting himself closer onto my face. I could feel his breaths over me and feeling a flush crept over my face, but I played it cool and trying to answer him instead.

“Well, why you ask… _I don’t know_. Maybe because I _wanted to know you better_. Or maybe, I just wanted to tell you something about how your mother cared about you, about how she missed you for not calling her for years and I’m here, trying to drag you home for that reason. Even I couldn’t stand myself not calling my mother for a month, lest a year.” I said while letting out a sigh from my lips.

Red’s face went rigid for the first time after hearing how I mentioned about his mother. He went quiet and looked at me – _still rigid_ – without blinking. I let my right hand moved itself and caressing it to his cheek, making Red shocked at and looked even nervous than ever.

“You okay?” I asked, still being half concerned with what has been going on inside of Red’s head.

Red just nodded a little. He then looked at the Pokegear on my hand, reaching up for it, before yanking and taking it forcibly from my hand. I let a surprised yelp from the sudden change of movement. Red then moved his body from me and trying to stand up, just to walk himself to the – _initial_ – seat he has been taken earlier; on the cavern’s wall. I then positioned myself into a sitting as well, asking,

“ _What’s that for_?! And why are you taking my Pokegear back after you’ve just returned it? Red, explain yourself!!” I said while half screaming. Red looked from the Pokegear to my face, with his blank expression, before saying something incredulous to my face.

“I’m confiscating it.”

My mouth hung wide from how he’d just answer me. I might have a hearing problem or seemed crazy in mind after all the events on the Mt. Silver, but, _‘confiscate’_ my Pokegear?!

“What? _Confiscate?!_ Are you out of your mind, Red?! Hey, I haven’t even called my mother about how am I doing here after telling her that I went to train up on the Mt. Silver!” I said while waving my curled fists in the air. Red shrugged.

“Hey, come on now… Red, don’t joke around. Return it to me, _please_? Or maybe, you had a reason as why you’re…?”

Red looked at me with his piercing eyes; trying to observe me again. He then pressed something on the Pokegear’s screen, letting out a beeping sound before a dialing tone was heard. He then switched it to the loud speaker mode. I still didn’t get what Red had just done, but after listening to my mother’s sound, I gasped in surprise.

“Hello, Gold? Where were you right now dear and are you alright? I’ve been trying to reach you ever since Thursday and your Pokegear didn’t seem to connect so I was worried… But looking that you’ve dialed me right now made me happier!” Mother said over the Pokegear with a chirping sound on the back. I guessed she was happy. I then coughed myself before answering from the distance.

“Hello, Mom. I’m fine and currently inside one of the cavern inside of the Mt. Silver. My team’s all good and the training goes well, so you don’t have to worry! And sorry mom, my Pokegear’s been put inside of my bag so I didn’t even know you’ve dialed me. Sorry…” I said with half exasperated tone over the Pokegear. I shot a glance from time to time to Red; who has been looking at me with half amused face ever since I’ve talked with my mother. _I wondered why did he do this…?_

“I see, dear. Well then, that’s good to hear. Anyway, Professor Oak dialed me with information that you’ve been at the Mt. Silver, out for catching Pokemons and might be lost on the mountain, since you couldn’t be connected with ever since… Wednesday? Anyway, should I just tell him that you’ve been doing alright, dear?” Mother asked with concerned sound.

At the time, I looked on to Red, who had this kind of sour face for a moment, before returning to his normal blank look all over. He then looked at me – _with his piercing gaze_ – telling me to not mention anything stupid or he’ll dial off the Pokegear. I bit my lips a little before answering.

“Yeah, mom. That should do. Anyway, I’m going to camp out now as I’ve been too tired with running around, so see you!” I said, then I heard that Red pressed the dial off button immediately.

I sighed a little, before looking at Red with a frown. He seemed to look at me for seconds before shifting his gaze on the fire.

“Hey, what’s your deal with my Pokegear, anyway?” I asked, still stubborn with whatever reason he has with confiscating my Pokegear.

“… You’ve called your mom now, right? Go to sleep already. I will watch the entrance.” Red said, without giving any single glance to my side. He avoided my question, alright. I clicked my tongue in response.

“Don’t. change. The. Subject.” I said while gritting my teeth. I still glared my eyes to Red without batting an eye. Red sighed.

“…. I don’t want you to call Professor or Blue through this Pokegear. And that’s why I confiscate it.” He said with a flat tone over me.

“Ha? _That’s it_? Sheesh, if you don’t want me to dial with the two of them, you should’ve said so, rather than going to confiscate it. It’s not like I’m going to dial with them any soon, or what, you couldn’t trust me?” I asked, crossing my arms.

Red nodded. _Oh great, now he said he couldn’t trust me_. Well, couldn’t be helped, we’ve just met for a week or so. Right now, what should I ask him about, again…? Oh yeah, that.

“Well, if that made you happy, feel free to confiscate it. But you should at least give me chance of calling my mom. Also, what happened between you and Professor, anyway? Or maybe, _Blue…_?” I asked while observing if there was any change on Red’s face. There wasn’t. I sighed before Red opened his mouth and began his talk.

“I’m training here for three years, and _that’s it_. I didn’t want to be bothered by anything while I’m training and I don’t want you to spread any information about how you’ve find me here, of all places. Also don’t mention his name, it made me felt sick all over.” Red said nonchalantly.

“… You thought that I would actually spread about how I’ve found you here, even though I’ve said that I went to search for you for _my own sake_ …?” I felt like my eyes were being warm and quite glassy; as I’ve already felt too sad from Red not trusting me and what he had just said made me even sadder.

Red just looked at me in a blank look, but I saw that he actually looked shocked from how he’d hurt me, just from his piercing words. He then shifted his gazes under. He gripped my Pokegear in his hand. He muttered something low enough, almost couldn’t be heard by, but loud enough for me.

“… Sorry.”

I smiled wryly before rubbing my eyes and cheeks; already stained with tears. I then looked on the ground for seconds, before saying _‘sorry too’_ , pulling my blankets over to my face, then decided to just go to sleep and try to forget what just happened; even though it was impossible.

_I was trying to get to know you better, Red. But was this all I could do, again? I ended up with tears on my face was the worst, but… I secretly hoped that, my tears might –one day– worth your being. If Arceus was being kind enough. But Arceus was, because he already let me met you, as if we were fated. And the next time would be… you will have your trust in me, Red._

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho, what's with the end of the chapter, you asked? Well, you will know the rest of why Red's been doing that to Gold on the next chapter, which would be up after this. ;D


	4. Opened Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story moves on with this chapter. You might know the reason as to why Red did that to Gold... but the main thing still hasn't yet to come, so.... keep on reading, and enjoy~ ;D

The next day, as usual, I wake up early, and found myself already alone, in the cold cavern. The blanket was draped all over my body and I realized that the blankets were double in size; the other one was Red’s. I turned my head slightly to the right, trying to see if Red was still there, just to be left with an empty cushion. Ever since the day we were – _kind of_ – arguing about how Red didn’t trust me and confiscate my Pokegear – _because he didn’t want me to tell about his information to Professor and Blue_ – there were slight difference in routines.

Usually, when I waked up, I would be greeted by Red with his usual blank look, and he would made foods for me and enjoyed it together. But recently, Red seemed to be out early in the dawn for training – _or even before the dawn_ – and back in the middle of the night.  He left a platter of food on my side and covered it with a clean tablecloth to keep it warm until I waked up. He was still nice and caring – _as my legs still too hurt to be able to move_ – but if he kept on doing this, I couldn’t help myself but thought that he avoided me in guilt and training as he vented himself. He too, turned to be colder as the time goes on.

Then there was a day, when I pretended myself to sleep with making fake snores, while waiting for him to come back. I did it successfully without him knowing, and just when he was seated right beside me, I suddenly jumped myself at him – _which was a failure because my legs gave away before I even stood myself up properly_ – which surprised him to no end. I laughed hard – _even though my legs hurting_ – as Red’s expression was priceless. He smiled a little at me before turning his gazes to somewhere else; avoiding any eye contact. I then reached my hand him up to Red’s face, just to be smacked by him. The smack wasn’t hard but it left red marks on my hand, which made me left too dumbfounded to move.

“Sorry…” Red said to me while pulling the brim of his cap under; making sure that he didn’t want to look at me. 

I was almost on the verge on tears when Red apologized. Suddenly, Red moved himself closer to me – _hesitated at first_ – before pulling an actual hug. His hug was different than the usual, as it had much more strength applied; it was almost as if he was trying to confess or showing affection. I couldn’t help myself but blushing and shot my eyes to look at Red’s face. Red, too, seemed to be blushing a little, as there was a tint of red on his face.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to smack you… So… so I’m sorry. Don’t cry, _please_ , Gold…” He said, as his tone was trembling a little, and his hug just gotten tighter.

He seemed to mean it. I buried my face onto his face immediately while slightly shaking my head. I sniffed a little and the escaped tears from the brims my eyes seeped itself into Red’s black shirt. Red seemed to notice how I cried a little, and rubbed my back continuously; to calm and soothe me down. But as he rubbed my back, the more tears actually rained down on my face, making the brunette flustered even more. Red then tilted my chin – _slowly_ – to face him up. His eyes flickered, as there was some slight of sadness inside, mixed with guilt. I shifted my eyes to the ground – _breaking any eye contact_ – and Red grabbed my chin a little stronger and turned me to face him.

I felt like Red was actually going to say something, instead, he leaned in to my face closer – _leaving a small gap between our noses and breaths_ – and stopped. Just when I was about to ask what he was going to do, he already planted his soft lips on mine without much sound. The feeling was like forever, as he kissed me with much intent and not letting go until I kissed him back. As he pulled back, he looked like he was going to burst and explode from the sudden action of his. Instead, he pulled me back into a hug. He then put his chin on the top of my hair; while letting out a small sigh.

Just when he was hugging me, my tears eventually stopped flowing and I felt that my cheek was too hot as it must be as red as Tamato Berry. I’m too embarrassed on reflecting what just happened, so I let a small question slipped from my mouth.

“R-Red. What does that mean…?”

“… I’m not sure.” Red said, still rubbing my back in a circle.

“Why did you do it if you’re not sure?” I asked in s light annoyed tone. Red just stayed quiet. I then continued with my own talk, again.

“Well, that couldn’t be helped. You _were still not convinced_ or _trust me_ enough just to be able to give your reason as why you even bothered yourself to kiss me.” I said.

I knew what I’ve just said stung enough for the heart and once I looked on Red’s expression, I felt like I was going to break him into pieces.

“That’s _not_ it…” Red said in a quiet tone. I just shrugged, decided to pull myself from Red’s hug. Red seemed to be taken aback from, wanting to hug me again, but he stayed at wherever he was. He looked at me in a worried expression.

“Anyway _, I’m not sorry_. I’m going to sleep, good night.” I said, taking the blanket and draped it to my body and hid my face under it as well. I stole a glance at Red before I covered my face with the blanket. He seemed to be parting his lips at first – _wanting to say something_ – and closed it again; just like a Goldeen. I just smiled wryly as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

The next morning, I was left inside the cavern, alone; again. I didn’t know what day was it already as my Pokegear was still with Red. Red didn’t intend to give it back any soon or planning to do something about it, so I decided to do something else, with my legs. I tried to move it slightly to the left and right and the sprain seemed to be gone; as there weren’t any feeling of hurt or the kind. I huffed and smiled at it. I then tried to stand on my two feet, slowly, as I pushed myself from the ground with both of my hands. The first time I tried, I almost fell on my back, as I’m not used to walking ever since my legs had been bandaged and sleeping had been a part of my routine. And all of my needs were taken care and helped by Red. But, judging at how Red was at the current rate, I didn’t think he would help me out or anything.

I kept on trying to stand for minutes – _with some stretching and with the wall support to walk a little_ – and just at the tenth times, I could already walk properly. Then, I decided to check if my equipment were all ready and if my teams were in a good state to go. And once I was sure enough, I walked myself out from the cavern. I checked on the weathers first, as there were currently no snowstorms – _only small snows falling from the sky_ – and it means that I could went back, and giving up on dragging Red back.

I didn’t intend to walk myself to death again, so once I was sure that the weather would be good enough to set for, I walked myself – _slowly_ – along the snowy path. I walked on two, three steps, before stopping myself at where I was, after hearing a huge flap of wings from the sky and a roar that was deafening enough; Red’s Charizard. I felt my body was being stoned at whatever was coming. The flapping was somehow directed toward me and once I heard a loud thud on my back, I turned my head slightly, just to saw Red pulled himself down from his Charizard and standing there.

Red, somehow, made an annoyed look at me. I just stared at him in silence, before a Pikachu appeared out of nowhere and slamming itself on my legs. Just at that moment, I screamed as loud as I could – _from feeling hurt_ – and stumbled myself on my back, onto the snowy ground. I grabbed my legs in agony and a tear escaped from my eyes. Pikachu made a worried face and so does Charizard. Red just sighed, before taking a step toward me and trying to help me, just to be stopped by,

“Don’t touch me!” I yelled.

Red froze on the spot and looked at me; still being surprised at. I continued,

“If you didn’t know whatever what are you going to do, either to save me or help me, then don’t bother! You couldn’t even trust me to give me back my Pokegears, so I will just… just go back to wherever I came from and _leave you_ , for good. I would give up on dragging you back with me. I wouldn’t even tell the Professor I’ve ever met you or even mentioning you on Blue. You could at least trust me on that.”

Red didn’t reply with anything at first before his expressionless face turned into a scowl at me.

“I said _… that’s not it_ , at all!” He said while clenching his fist and almost hit me – _which was a surprise_ – but he yanked and pulled my left hand instead. Once I’ve stand – _abruptly_ – from the snow, he turned to hoist me up by the waist and dangled me on his shoulder. I yelped in response.

“You didn’t even heal yourself and trying to act tough. _Gold_ , know your limits.” Red said before taking me back – _still being dangled_ – with his Charizard and Pikachu; side by side.

“Well, how could I, when your Pikachu suddenly slammed itself on my legs… OW!” I said, interrupted with Red’s pinching over my legs; to shut me up. Red ignored my protests as he kept on walking to cavern.

Just in minutes, the four of us – _including Charizard and Pikachu_ – were already returned ourselves, inside of the cavern. Red then hoisted me down from and seated me on the cushion I was originally resting on. I pouted in response. Red glared his eyes to my face, before turning to take a glance at my legs; as it was blue in color, again. He sighed.

“You know… I was actually _struggling_ with myself. At first, I couldn’t trust you, I admit. I knew that you were still a kid, and I couldn’t be sure that you wouldn’t talk about finding me on Mt. Silver, especially to Professor Oak.” Red said while giving a rub on my legs. I grimaced as I listened to him.

“I don’t actually mind if Professor would heard about it, to be honest. What I feared and hated would probably, his grandchild, Blue Oak. He wouldn’t leave me alone once he’d found me, that was for sure.”

I then looked up at Red, questioning him in a childlike manner, while still being quite pissed off with what he did earlier.

“What happened?”

“We… fought, right after I gained my title as a Champion. He said he couldn’t accept the way I was the one who gained the title instead of him, when he was training his Pokemon twice as hard as I am. Not that I could blame him, but… in the end, he was lost, due to his own carelessness. He didn’t take good care of his Pokemon and the trusts between them were… somewhat fragile. I could sense that much and he too, but he couldn’t accept it and lashed it out on me, instead.”

I just nodded in response. _So that was why the two of them wouldn’t talk of another, even when they were childhood friends._

 “Then… there was the time, when I was actually deciding myself to travel myself into another region. From Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and  in the end, Alola. To fill the Pokedex and while I’m at it, training myself. Blue couldn’t set his mind on whatever he was going to do, so he decided to be a Viridian Gym Leader. At first, we went along well. But after I’ve recently returned myself from Sinnoh, he lashed himself out on me again. He said that I was a weakling who decided just to be on journey to escape my problems while he was suffering himself as a Viridian Gym Leader. And that’s how I snapped myself and stuck here, while still training myself.” Red explained.

“… Why did you decide to tell about yourself to me, _all of sudden_?” I asked, warily. Red looked at me – _in a knowing way that I would asked him about it_ – and smiled a little.

“No reason really, aside from calming your anger and _probably_ , wanted you to know the truth… before I told you something important. _Just listen, Gold_.” Red said while patting my shoulder, lightly. I just nodded; not knowing what to reply him with.

“Then, three years actually went by. My anger was probably eating me away on the inside, in this mountain as I trained. And just last week, when I was standing on the summit for getting a clear view of what had happened on the other side while I was training, I heard a loud thudding sound. Pikachu immediately released itself from its Pokeball, and running towards something. And that was how _I found you_ and brought you back at here.”

I nodded a little. Red then ruffled his hands on my hair; which was rare. I just looked at him in a confused and unsure expression. His lips formed a little smile in return.

“After you’ve regained consciousness, I realized that you’re one energetic ball and couldn’t stop chattering, or should I say, you talk too much,” Red paused while observing my expression. I mumbled, _‘well, sorry about that’_. He then continued with,

“And you were _a sweet kid_. I realized that once you’ve shared the platter that I’ve made for you. And, while I was at it, I was kind of developing some kind of strange feeling over… you… and that was, maybe, the reason as why I’ve talked to you at first, that night. That was about it.”

I felt a blush actually appeared on my cheeks and I just grinned sheepishly at Red. I wasn’t sure if the fluttering I felt in my stomach just now was actually the same feeling with Red’s.

“Then… the next day, I’ve actually saw you took your Pokegear out. That was when I snapped myself, thinking that maybe you were sent here by Professor, or maybe Blue, as to track me down and drag me back home. But hearing that you were actually willing to drag me back home by yourself, not because of someone else, made me… feel even strange inside. That was _half of the reason_ why I confiscate your Pokegear until today.” Red said.

“… And the other half would be?” I asked Red, tilted my head on the side; curious and confused.

“What do you think _it would be_?” Red asked back with a devil grin this time. It was a first, to be honest. I just shook my head in response.

“What do you think about when I’ve kissed you?”

More questions from Red. As he kept on asking me, I was getting more and more clueless on what he had hinted himself on. I just shook my head slightly whenever he asked me; as I wasn’t sure what to answer him.

“… Why don’t you think some more about why _I’ve kissed_ you. I didn’t know the reason at first, but as I’ve spent my days with you and half avoiding you, I get something – _a clue_ – on the back of my head.” Red said while caressing my cheek; in a soft and caring way.

“And… just before, once I’ve seen you actually out from the cavern, my hearts were filled with nothing but Outrage, just like a dragon was, before confusion took over and swallowed me. One thing that I know: _that I didn’t want to let you go_. That was half of the reason. And now… to the main important reason…”

I just looked at Red as he leaned himself even closer to my face. I tried to search what he was thinking from the way his eyes talked, and just getting a strong pierce and loud thumping over my heart. It felt strange… as I’ve never felt anything like this before.

“… Why do you think I’ve kissed you…?” Red asked again, in a low, soft tone this time.

I felt Red’s breathing were getting short paced and just from the way he had talked, it seemed to me that he was half nervous and excited at the same time. I too, felt the same, just getting more nervous as his lips almost reach mine, and stopped by an inch in front of it.

“… Do you think I will kiss you?” Red asked again, in a playful tone.

I just flushed from how he teased me and trying to retort myself, but Red’s lips already landed successfully on my lips. This time, the kiss was not as nervous as the first kiss we’ve shared. It was full of nothing but passion and lusts; trying to get the other in the urge of kissing also. Red’s kiss was merely peck at first, before it turned into a wild kind where the tongue’s involved. I couldn’t kept up with Red’s licking over my lips – _as it was trying to pry my lips apart each time_ – and ended up with opening my lips a little, just to be swallowed immediately by Red’s.

Red’s tongue was making its way from the entrance to the inside, while pausing and probing itself here and there. He seemed to be searching something on the inside’s spot, but the moan’s escaping from my lips stopped him from probing further and swirling with my tongues instead. The way Red’s talking through his actions reminded me of something of what he’d just asked. _He… he liked me, didn’t he?_ As I’ve thought that Red liked me, I felt my body was feeling weak all over, and almost fell on my back, but grabbed by Red’s strong hands. And that was when our lips pulled apart.

The erratic breathing we shared made me more conscious of Red’s feeling. I shifted my eyes to the cavern’s ceiling and to the entrance; avoiding Red’s eyes as I was too embarrassed to look at him. I heard a chuckle coming from Red’s lips second after. He just looked at me just how he was before; still caring and unchanging. I began to ask him of what’ve just come across my mind.

“You… you _liked me_ , right?” I said, stuttering and embarrassed at what I’ve just said. I felt like I wanted to jump from the cliff right now if that wasn’t how Red was feeling.

Red just smiled for seconds, before planting a kiss on my forehead. He didn’t answer my question, again. _Very typical of him, anyway_. Red then asked something, out of the blue.

“Gold, so you’re still going to leave me alone, after all of this…?”

I looked on him for seconds, still thinking. Once I’ve got the right words, I answered him instantly.

“Yeah, if you aren’t planning on giving my Pokegear back. I need it, you know. Also, I have to go back to where Professor. Either way, I have to return to Pallet Town and give the Pokedex’s data for him…”

Red had this blank look again on his face. He opened his lips at first, before closing it again. He turned to his Charizard and Pikachu after – _the two were apparently sleeping on the cavern’s wall_ – and returning the two inside its respective red spheres after. Red then focused his gaze on the cavern’s entrance, before returning to look at my face; with his serious face, this time.

“So, you _are_ still going to return…” He said, while avoiding the talk about my Pokegear. I let it slip by.

“Uhuh. I apologize, Red. But I must return, in the end… and hey, while I was it, why don’t we go back together?” I asked at Red, honestly this time, and Red seemed to be shocked.

“I… thought you were _giving up on your idea_ to drag me home?” Red asked, still quite stubborn on what I’ve said on the outside, before.

“Well, duh. That was earlier, because I was clueless and angered on whatever you were thinking about. And as I thought, I still planned on taking you home, to put it nicely.” I said, while grinning ear to ear to Red. Red shrugged in response, and he stared at me like seconds; to give a silent protest it seemed.

“So, let’s go now? I mean, we could have enjoyed ourselves on Kanto once we were home… and eh, I mean, _taking you home_ … hahaha!” I said while giving a heartily laugh and rubbing my nose.

“You were _still hurt_.” Red said, with his piercing gaze over me.

“But you were there for me, right? I don’t mind if I was hurt while we’re going down from this mountain, if _there was you on my side, Red_.” I answered.

The way I’ve just talked might seemed to be embarrassing enough for Red as it made the older boy turned his face to somewhere; hiding his blush. He nodded in acceptance and defeat after, before cuddling me in his arms. He helped me walking through the caverns for a moment later, before releasing his Charizard – _who was still sleepy_ – again, to fly the both of us to the town that has led me into all of these events, just to meet Red; Pallet Town.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter would be up after I've finished two chapters at once. Don't worry, their relationship grew as time goes on. But I've told you before on the notes, this would be very slow, slow, developing relationship between Red and Gold. Gold, especially, since he was 16 (a teenager) and never felt anything before, besides with Red. Well, anyway, look forward to the next chapter! ;D


	5. Returning Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is out~ Anyway, I forgot to mention that the scene would probably quite different from the initial game scene, but the initial would be added on somewhere along the chapters. And the main focuse would be romance, and fluff. Anyway, keep on reading and enjoy! ;D

Once we’ve landed on the Pallet Town, the first thing that came across my mind was: _what if Red met Blue in this town? If the two of them met each other, they would fight endlessly and might rampage this small town in one go._ _And that would mean involving countless people just to stop them! I couldn’t bear to see or even to let that happen_ … I mean, the two had bad histories in between themselves and never seemed to be trying to talk or fix their relationship as they were. And Red… he… he would be unstoppable, that was for sure…

Just when I was deeply in thought about what would happen and sweating – _from panicking_ – a pat over my shoulder made me gasped. I was taken to the reality after and turned my head to face the hand’s owner.

“R-Red…” I said while still looking quite listless and panic washed over me.

Red tilted his head to the side slightly – _asking if I was fine_ – and I smiled, maybe _cringed_ , and shaking my head. I began to talk.

“Hey, Red…? I was wondering why did you agreeing to return here with me, easily? I mean, you were stubborn until this day, to confiscate my Pokegear, even. But… why?” I asked; feeling a little confused on Red’s sudden change of heart.

“… Because, Gold, you are on my side.” Red said, with his blank expression to me.

 _Wow, he just returned what I’ve said before and now I felt like I was blushing madly from how he’d said it without much expression_. He was very confident… As expected of the Kanto’s Champion.

“T-Then, that aside. What if you met Blue? I thought that you’ve said you feared and hated him, at the same time? What if the two of you met…? I, I never actually thought about this just until we reached here…” I said over to Red, while rubbing both of my hands in anxiety.

Red just looked at before grasped both of my hands immediately; in a gentle and reassuring gestures. I gasped a little.

“… and that would be later, when we met. _Don’t worry_ , Gold.” Red said, in a half whispering tone over my ear.

I thought my face were already too red in color, that time. As I talked with Red, I realized that our bodies were way too close and he seemed to be holding my waist – _while supporting me as my leg’s turned worse from Pikachu’s slam_ – even tighter. I wondered what has going on inside that head of his.

Just when the two of us still talking and maybe silence, being awkward on what to talk, there was actually someone who gasped in the distance, before running toward our direction. Red seemed to notice of it on the firsthand, and he held the brim of his hat immediately; trying to cover his eyes and avoiding any kind of conversation, if possible. I just looked on Red before landing a gaze on the panting man. It was… Professor Oak. Professor’s face went pale once he’d taken a sight of me and… Red. He seemed to be unbelieving his own eyes at what he’d just seen; he shifted his eyes from me to Red for times. I just smiled wryly in response and waving my hands.

“G-Gold! I’ve called you for weeks and your mother said that you were alright… and what’s with your legs? Did you run into a trouble once you’ve on the Mt. Silver?” Professor asked, slightly sweating and making a worried face over me.

I rubbed my nose slightly, while still leaning myself on Red, before taking a glance at Professor.

“Uh, well… I, I actually fainted on the summit, and that’s how I got this leg sprain, as you can see. But that’s alright already Professor. Red saved me and he did take a good care of me, heehee.” I said while grinning sheepishly.

“Gold… Please don’t make people worrying over you. The half of the Kanto Region thought you died on the mountain, you know that? And… I can’t believe my own eyes. Red… is that you, _Red?_ ” Professor Oak turned his head slightly, to peer over Red with shocked expression; who has been avoiding any eye contacts ever since. Red stayed quiet until Professor actually talked again.

“Anyways, Gold. You should go to the hospital for treating your sprains, and Red, please help him. I know you haven’t returned yourself from the mountain ever since three years ago, and the Kanto Region had recently changed too, so you should probably asked Gold for more directions. And Gold, come visit my labs to show your Pokedex sometimes! Anyway, I’m going, I had works to do.” Professor said before waving his hands to both of us, smiling widely, before returning to his labs.

So Professor did know that Red was on the mountain, and he send me to drag Red home. No wonder Red made a fuss over me talking about how I found him on Mt. Silver. It wasn’t like Red didn’t trust me or anything – _but he admitted he didn’t trust me_ – he knew for the first time that it was strange: that a kid like me was up there after his sole training for three years; without encountering himself with any person.

What else he could come up with aside from suspecting me as Professor Oak’s errand boy? Well, duh. I didn’t know any about this, to be honest, so I didn’t feel any less guilty for taking Red back here, at home. But I wasn’t sure about how Red’s feeling; side from his annoyance. I heard a small sigh coming from Red’s lips for a moment, there. I just grinned at him.

“It’s alright now, you know? Anyway, maybe we should go to the hospital and treat my-“

“No. Let’s just find a place to treat your injuries. I know what we should use to treat it and … _I don’t_ _want to attract any more attentions_ , aside from Professor Oak’s blabbering, after this.” Red cut me off immediately when I haven’t even finished my words.

_Just what was his deal…? Red, you’re just so confusing sometimes…_

“How about you went home and visit your mother? I bet she was worried about you…” I suggested, while observing Red’s face. He twitched at the mention of his mother’s name, and seemed to be too nervous to even talk, so I just sighed, and trying to change the topic on hand.

“Ah, ah. Sorry. Let’s just forget about it. How about we went to Viridian City, to seek a place for shelter, or maybe, living with.” I said, while dismissing my hands without looking at Red. Red seemed to be nodding with much enthusiasm though.

Then, the two of us walked ourselves from the Pallet Town, and into Viridian City. I knew that Red might kill Blue if he met the two of us, and moreover, with me in this state. But I sure hoped that the two wouldn’t ever meet, _if Arceus was being kind enough_.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

Two or three hours had gone by, and we walked on the streets endlessly, to seek a place for sheltering ourselves. I realized that Red was actually making a tired face as he kept on supporting me by the waist but still egging himself to keep on walking. He sure made a tough face, there. I sighed a little before letting out a piece of my mind.

“Red… I know you’re tired from holding me. You could let go of me already, I’ll try to walk by myself…” I said, slightly pushing Red by his stomach.

“No. You still sprained your legs and I didn’t want to make it worse.” Red said, while gazing at me – _with a hint of seriousness in his eyes_ – before holding my waist tighter to his side.

I rubbed my head in a confused manner over what to say or what to talk about to Red. Red seemed to be quieter after I mentioned his mother, though. I thought of asking about his mother later, after we’ve found a place to spend the night. And back to the topic on hand. Inside of this Viridian City, almost everything had changed, and there didn’t seem to be any apartments or houses that were available for us to spend the night with. The last resort would be… The Pokemon Center, I thought. I took a single glance toward the Center and looked back at Red. Red seemed to know what I mean, and his eyes made a slight annoyance over me; rejecting my ideas.

“I know you didn’t like to attract any attentions, but do you have any idea of where to spend our night, aside from the Center, or maybe… your house? I thought that spending the night at your house might be a better idea though…” I said, trying not to look at Red’s rigid expression. I continued,

“I have visited your house before, and I think… I liked it. I bet your room must be full of dusts, ever since you’ve left.” I said while letting out a small huff. Out from the corner of my eyes, Red seemed to be biting his bottom lips a little; nervous and agitated. I then coughed myself.

“Anyway, what should we do, Red? Your choice though. I didn’t mind for whatever you choose.”

Red shrugged in response, thinking for minutes, before he eventually talked.

“Pokemon Center.” He said immediately. I beamed in happiness and grinned at the older boy.

“Got it then… and um, please escort me until there. I will try to talk to Nurse Joy not to mention your name, if you’d like.” I said over Red, and the older boy nodded.

The two of us then walked side by side in quiet, before reaching the Pokemon Center and inside.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

The Pokemon Center always had an available room on the second floor, as I already knew from the start of my journey. I’ve spent countless days and weeks inside of the Pokemon Center if I’d ran out of supplies or if there weren’t any place to stay. I never actually stayed myself anywhere, aside from Red’s cavern recently. The peoples on Azalea Town were nice enough to offer me to stay in their house before, but I politely rejected it as I didn’t want to bother their family and troubling people over my presence; as I was a chatterbox and pain in the ass, like some people said.

As I’ve recalled some of my memories from my journey, Red hugged me from behind and I let out a yelp in response. We were actually lucky, as we’re already inside of the room we assigned ourselves to, and there wouldn’t be any people who would disturb or being disturbed over what we were doing. _Well, not we, Red did_. Red seemed to be clingier ever since we’ve met too, and I’ve had this hunch that he’d never felt any human’s warmth or something. _But that was just a hunch._ I felt Red’s breath over my right ear as he whispered something.

“Gold, let’s go to sleep…?” He said, before turning to pull me by my waist – _I haven’t even give my consent_ – and push me to the bed.

The bed lets a creak and springy sound as Red turned to crawl himself on the top of my body. Apparently, Red has already removed his hat and jacket – _leaving his black shirt and his blue pants on_ – and he seemed to be reaching my jacket as well. I let out a squeak as response, and grabbing Red by his wrist, immediately.

“Wa-wa-wait! What are you going to do…?” I said, while being half surprised and anticipated myself on what was going to happen.

Red made a blank expression as usual, but his eyes left a hint of being confused over my reaction. I just looked on the older boy as he too, looked at me without batting an eye. We seemed to be looking and searching whatever we had in our mind, before I actually shifted my eyes to the wall. Red remained quiet, as usual.

“… Do you… mean it, when you’ve said that because there was me on your side, Red?” I asked out of the blue, making the older boy even confused than ever.

“… What about you?” Red asked back.

This time, I turned my head to face him, while being half surprised as his face were an inch closer than before. I clenched shut my eyes in response. After a minute or so, there didn’t seem to be any movement or any slight change from Red, and the room was quiet; even quieter than before. I decided to peek over one of my eye, just to gasp from Red’s finger over my lips. He looked on my lips for a moment, before returning to look at my eyes; as he noticed that I’ve opened my eyes. He smirked a little before actually planting a kiss over my lips, in a light peck. My cheeks felt hot at the same time, and I brushed my lips with the back of my hand in response. I stuttered to ask him,

“W-W-Why did you that, again? Did you _like me_ , after all?”

Red just smiled a little, before asking again, in a small and low tone of his; almost like a whisper.

“What about _you?_ ”

I flushed as he asked me.

“Don’t keep asking what ‘bout me and all! _Answer me_ , Red!” I yelled, half annoyed on how he kept himself in secrecy over what he was feeling and here I was, feeling naked from just how he had seen and observe me.

Red, however, stayed quiet and motionless, before he actually flumped himself beside me. He sighed in content. I just look at him with a grumble over my breath. Red then reached his hands out to caress my cheeks, smiling a little, before getting closer to me. He wrapped his hands around me in a gentle and caring way. He seemed to be enjoying my company at this moment. I just looked on the older boy – _listlessly_ – before interrupted by Red’s sudden talk.

“How’s your leg?” He asked, slowly turning his gaze over my legs.

“It’s… fine, I guess. Not hurting anymore, compared to when your Pikachu actually slam itself on my legs. It just barely healed, too…” I said, slightly frowning. Red still looked at me with his blank look.

“Let’s treat it now…?” Red asked.

I just turned to look at the older boy with questions on my face, _‘how?’_ and Red lets out a small sigh. He then turned his head a little to his left, rummaging something out from his bag, before revealing a new roll of bandage and antiseptic. He turned to seat himself on the bed after, tugging my legs over to him. He changed the old bandages with the new one, as he rubbed my sprained legs slowly – _from time to time_ – before giving it a spray of antiseptic, and wrapped the new bandages after. Once he was done, he turned to flump himself beside me again. I muttered, _‘thanks’_ and he just nodded slightly.

Then, at the time, I was reminded of the same thing that happened on the cavern, around last week, and it was quite similar, today and that day. I muttered something – _unbelievable for myself_ – and made Red turned to look at me in awe.

“I… missed the cavern.”

Red seemed to be gazing at me – _like forever_ – with his piercing eyes, and grasped my hands immediately. He held it in a hesitant movement at first, before turning it into a tight grasp. I felt his warmth emanating from and made me couldn’t help myself but blushed, and talked again.

“I… missed it, but I didn’t mean that I didn’t miss this place too. I missed everything ever since I get into that cavern of yours. But if I’d admit myself on what I’ve missed myself, it would be my bed! Or any bed, hahahaha!” I said with a laugh following after. Red just kept on looking at me with his blank expression.

“Ah, hey, Red, anyway. I think I would want to buy myself a meal, as I thought that I’ve been too hungry… I didn’t eat anything this morning. And you’ve just changed my bandages, so I could walk by myself. You don’t have to worry, just sleep-“, I said while shuffling myself from the bed, trying to get up, just being yanked on the wrist by Red instead. I flumped back onto the bed with a soft thud and felt Red was shuffling himself on the top of my body.

Red then buried his head on the nook of my neck while slightly repeating a low and quiet, _‘don’t go’_ while still grabbing my wrist; in a strong grip. I blinked few times to adjust myself after being – _suddenly_ – yanked before letting out a sigh.

“Red… I just want to buy a meal, sheesh.”

“I’ll go instead.” The older said, before releasing my wrist, and moving himself out from the bed and to the door. He stopped there for a moment, before turned to look at me, and asked.

“What do you want to eat?”

“Uh, anything that would make me full by the stomach. But I’d prefer if there were karaages or chicken related… and hey, I could buy it _by myself_ you know? And what about the money…”

Red didn’t reply or bothered with what I’ve asked or stated to him about. He then turned the door knob open, and just before he went out, I heard a small _‘stay’_ from the older boy’s lips and closing the door after, with a click. And that moment, I noticed that he locked me inside of this room.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

A few minutes after Red just left, I felt bored. I didn’t know what to do without the other’s company, so I decided to think myself and questioning Red’s recent action. The first thing: _Why would Red still confiscate my Pokegear until this day?_ I had a hunch and remembered that he mentioned something like confiscating it as an excuse that he didn’t want to let me go, so I would keep staying by his side, or maybe to make sure that I couldn’t leave him, since I too, need the Pokegear just as much. But thanks to the clock inside of this room, I could see what time it was and be a little relieved with. But that was just my hunch, again. I didn’t know the real reason of Red’s though.

The second would be: _Why Red seemed to be rigid ever since I’ve mentioned about his mother, from time to time?_ Did he hate his mother or something…? I wasn’t sure about what to make of it, so I stayed quiet and leave the matter be. And the last thing would be… _Why did he lock me inside of this room?_ I mean, I could walk by myself, but… it doesn’t mean I would leave him, right? I’ve dragged him from the mountain to the land in my own efforts, and you’d just expect me to leave him after? Wow, that was cold. Even I had feelings and not that cold as a person.

Just when I sighed for the times today, I then took a tiny sphere from my belt, enlarged it, before releasing a Pokemon out from it. _Typholosion, my best bud_. Typholosion roared at first, before looking around the room – _in confusion_ – and settled its gaze on me, after. It tilted its head for a while, before letting out a small roar of question.

“Hey, Typholosion. Sorry for not letting you out ever since… a week ago? I got this slight sprain and saved by Red in the mountain, and eventually dragging him back to here. We were in Viridian City, anyway.” I said, reaching out Typholosion’s head and patting it after. Typholosion nodded a little.

“And eh… I wondered if you’d understand what I am saying… But I wondered why Red seemed like a different person, lately? Or maybe that was just how he was, though? He confiscated my Pokegear and locked me here, even. Just what was going on inside of his head…” I said over Typholosion. Typholosion looked at me in seriousness and nudged its head into my hand.

“I never heard about him being this way before, though. You’ve heard about how people talked about him as well, right? He was kind, a hero, and all…. And now, he was… silent, expressionless, and all…” I said as I kept on petting Typholosion’s head. It felt warm on my hands. Typholosion just looked at me in understanding before one of its ear actually twitched; it felt a presence coming over. I hurriedly looked at the door – _wanted to return Typholosion back to its sphere first_ – and the door immediately creaked open.

Red appeared with a tray full of chickens in a bucket and rice on his hand, and there was a plastic bag on the side; it seemed to be water bottles and lemonades, judging from the can’s shape. I then sat straight on the bed, while still looking at Red; who didn’t have any single expression on his face. Red walked toward me in the bed, putting the tray down, before returning to close the door. He suddenly talked.

“I wondered who you were talking with before.” He said before turning to walk toward the bed, and seated himself beside me.

“Well duh. Who will I talk myself to, when you took my Pokegear and locked me inside here, with no one but my Pokemons.” I said, while stealing glances to Red. Red stared at me – _as usual_ – and moved his hands to the rice and the bucket of chickens, after. He opened the packages before giving it to me.

“Hey, thanks for buying this… I’m too hungry to even talk anymore, so thanks for the food!” I said, clasping my hands lightly before munching it down. Red seemed to be gazing at me before he too, eating the chicken first. The two of us eat in silence, with Typholosion curling up on the wall. The next minutes after I’d done with eating, I drank one bottle of water and a can of lemonade in one go, before opening my mouth.

“Hey, Red. Would you mind if I said that I wanted you to meet your mother?” I asked bluntly. Red – _again_ – flinched at.

“Stop flinching or twitched each time I had mentioned your mother. _Oh come on_ , answer me. DO you mind or not?” I said, slightly nudging my hands onto Red’s ribs; forcing the older boy to talk. He looked down in quiet, before stared his eyes on me. He seemed to be questioning, _‘why did you ask that?’_ for seconds there before parting his lips.

“I… don’t mind.” Was what the older boy said. _Short but sure_. I just nodded slightly.

“All right then, it’s all set. We’ll go to your house tomorrow. And maybe, I could actually spend the night with you there, heehee” I said, half teasingly. Red seemed to be taking me seriously, though. He kept staring at my face ever since I’ve said that.

“Hey… stop staring. I didn’t feel that comfortable you know… whenever you were staring at me like that… It felt like I was being… _stripped naked_ , by your eyes… or something.” I said, slightly blushing. Red stared at me even more after I stated that. I couldn’t help myself but coughing loudly, after; trying to change the subject in hand.

“Anyway! I’m going to sleep. I’m full enough and … I know it wasn’t probably that good to sleep after you’ve just ate, but good night!” I said, turning my back to Red, and pulling the blanket to cover my face; hiding my embarrassment. I heard Red shuffled for seconds before he actually hugged me from behind, while whispering, _‘are you really feeling that way?’_ to my ear, softly. But I decided to pretend I didn’t hear anything and faking a snoring sound, instead. Red seemed to be sighing after and decided to just hug me, all night long.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

The next morning, we immediately moved ourselves from the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, and back to Pallet Town, to brought Red home; before he changed his mind again. Truly though, just when we reached his house and knocked the door, Red’s mother ran from inside and hugged Red, full with tears on her face. I felt like I was saddened and happy, at the same time. A mother’s reaction that just seen his son back after three years would just be like what I’ve seen or in my sight right now.

I couldn’t help but having tears in my own eyes as well. Red seemed to be… quiet, as usual, at one glance. But if you look closely, his eyes seemed to be telling that he was feeling guilty and felt sorry for whatever he did. The reunion between mother and son was accomplished. I felt like my efforts weren’t wasted and turned into a good direction, if I’d admit myself.

The next moment, I was invited in by Red’s mother inside. Red seemed to be – _even_ – quieter ever since he was home, and he holed himself inside his room for the next minutes. His mother seemed to be half happy at the attitude, and offered me a Chamomile Tea, as usual. I just took on her offer and seated myself on the empty chair.

“So, how did you find Red…?” His mother asked, with a slightly trembling tone.

“Uh, it was a long story, as I was even collapsed on the mountain and saved by your son, there. I even got this slight sprain over my legs, but it has healed now. It was … all thanks to your son, as well.” I said over to Red’s mother, who had been crying again; for who knows what time was it already.

“I see… Thank you! I couldn’t expressed any more thanks aside from this, but… please, feel free to visit us every time, if you have the time. I’m sure Red would be happy too…” She said, before gazing her eyes to the stairs. Red didn’t seem to be going down anytime soon.

“No, no. I should be feeling thankful that your son would actually go home, after he had saved me. I probably made him mad, even… but yeah, that was about it. I felt like I was in your son’s debt, as well.” I said, scratching the back of my head.

“No! If anything, I should be the one who was being in debt, Gold. He never went home after three years, and here he was, safe and lively, _with you_!” She said, trying to say that she was really feeling happy from the sudden change of events; of how Red went home. I just smiled wryly. I then nodded my head a little to his mother – _just agreeing with what she’d said_ – before going to the second floor; to check if Red’s still there.

Once I was upstairs, I was greeted by Red’s sullen look. He seemed to be finishing collecting the dusts and took a seat on his bed. I just looked at Red for a while, before he actually turned his head into my direction, staring his eyes at me. He seemed to say, _‘come here’_ and I walked into his directions, almost immediately. Just as I took a seat beside him, he suddenly took my hand, grasping mine tightly, inside his. He muttered, _‘stay’_ and I nodded. The two of us stayed in a comfortable silence after, while still holding our hands.

_Though, I wasn’t sure what was I feeling at the moment with Red. It might be a strange feeling that Red had talked about before, but I still wasn’t sure if I liked him… But, hey, if Red would talk about his feelings to me… and maybe, explained himself on why he didn’t return my Pokegear until this time or locked me back in the center, I might knew what this feelings that I had inside of me._

_I really hoped Red would talk about my questions over him and his reasons soon enough…_

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what was Red's reason, you ask? Red was being secretive and quiet in every aspect, so this added more spices. And were Gold's hunches right and he hit it on the nail? Keep on reading on the next chapter to find it out xD And maybe, leave some kudos if you'd enjoyed the story so far ;D


	6. Spending the Night and Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter went on longer than I thought. I tried to make the pace average this time, and Red's real reason would be....... And this chapter has kinda smut scene inside, so the rating would change (Polishipping starts). Just read it, and you will know. Enjoy~

The next minutes of spending my time inside of Red’s room – _in silence_ – and on his bed actually made me felt nervous and having this mixed feelings inside. I never felt whatever I was feeling right at that moment and Red seemed to notice how I was slightly sweating; from holding hands. Red chuckled in response. I immediately looked at Red, frowning, before stating the obvious.

“Hey, don’t laugh. I was _nervous_ , alright? I never experienced anything like this before, so…” I trailed off in silence, feeling my cheeks were heated up from what I’ve said.

The way I talked seemed to interest Red to probe my embarrassment further. Red blinked before giving a small smile toward me.

“Including your _first kiss?_ ” He asked, slightly grinning, waiting for my response.

I blushed even more at how he dared to ask that to my face, right now. I tried to shake his hand off – _from being flustered_ – but just getting a tighter hold from his hand. Red stared at me in silence. In a defeat – _of strength and all_ – I nodded a little; to answer Red’s question, and probably, satisfying him. Red sighed in content before landing a peck on my forehead. I just shut my eyes in response; as I was still embarrassed. Red rubbed my cheeks with his free hand before letting out a low and soft like whisper.

“I’m _happy_.”

How Red said that one sentence made me felt all giddy and my face must be as red as Tamato Berry at the moment. I lowered my head in response before shifting my eyes to the floor, later. Red just let me be, this time. The both of us then spent our time in silence, not knowing of what to talk about after that question – _no, flirting_ – of Red’s… I sighed, before turning to look at the older boy’s face again, trying to talk of something that had bothered me ever since, but interrupted by a single knock on the door. I stiffened myself at the sudden knock, and Red seemed to be, as well. He then turned to look at the door, before letting out a reply,

“What is it, mom?”

There was no response at first. But as seconds grew, I noticed that Red’s mother actually giggled from the back of the door, before replying with,

“Dear, it has been too long ever since I’ve heard your voice. I… _was surprised_. Anyway, I thought that it must be because of Gold. I know he was inside beside you right now. Just for your information, your friend could stay the night whenever he wanted to, alright?”

 _What is she, an esper?!_ I thought, while still half gasping at how Red’s mother knew where I was at that moment. I felt my face couldn’t become any redder than it was again, and lowered my head a little. Well, not that there were any places to take a seat beside Red’s bed though. Then, I noticed Red was forming a small smile on his lips. He seemed to be happier than ever, and that might be my imagination. I thought, maybe because of his mother talked to him…? Or maybe something complex inside his head, not that I knew of. As Red replied with _‘thanks’_ , his mother continued to walk downstairs later; as we heard the footsteps’ sound faded from Red’s front door.

I looked on to Red, and just before I opened my lips, he jumped himself onto my body; pushing me back onto his bed. I let out a small yelp in response, groaned, before locking my eyes with Red. Red smiled, genuinely, this time, before leaning in closer to my face. I clenched shut my eyes – _again_ – and pursed my lips; anticipating on whatever the older boy’s going to do.

I heard a small chuckle escaped from the older boy’s lips there, before actually hearing a small zip. A small zip…? I then took a peek from one of my eye, and gasped. He didn’t try to kiss me, but trying to undressed me, instead. I tried to stop Red’s hand – _like the last time_ – but my hand was caught by and the older boy pushed me back into the bed. Struggling to break my arm free, I yelped.

“Hey, Red! Stop this, it isn’t funny!” I said, while swinging my legs, as it hit Red’s side for the first time – _and he winced_ – before he pinned himself onto my body and stopped my movements.

His free hand moved itself onto my jacket’s zipper, pulling it down, revealing a black shirt of mine. I sighed in content, still feeling safe that there was a shirt that covered the half of my body, there. But I didn’t think this was going to a safe direction, so I shouted.

“Hey. Hey! Red, stop it. I don’t think this was a good idea, as I wasn’t even sure that you _liked me_ or not!”

Red looked up at me, in response. He seemed to be staring at me for who knows long, before prying his lips apart.

“… What about you…?” He asked me again, in a soft tone of his.

I grimaced in response, thinking, that he actually asked about me, _again?_ I guess I should really explain myself, before he made any movements, there.

“I… I’m not sure. I’m being honest, here. I never felt anything like this or whatever you are feeling, but there was this strange feeling emerging inside, back when I was inside your cavern. But I thought that might be because of my own frustrations or something.” I said, without batting an eye to Red; to make sure he got what I meant.

I caught a glimpse of that Red was actually smiling, there, but when I wanted to take a good and closer look, it was immediately replaced by his blank look. Red shifted his eyes onto my chest, before going under, and eventually stopped itself on my crotch. _Now, what…?_ I thought to myself. Surely, he didn’t want to do what I had in mind, right now, right? _Please, Arceus, tell me, he didn’t._ And before he did, I should stop him with questions; to distract Red.

“Red.” I said, and the older boy looked at me immediately. He stayed quiet; egging me on to talk.

“You know… I wanted to ask about this ever since… you know when. But we were always being interrupted with… it was as if I was being _forbid_ to ask you…” I trailed off, glancing at Red from time to time.

Red kept on staring at my face, and it seemed I successfully distract him; which was good. I then coughed myself, before continuing.

“Why did you still confiscate my Pokegear? Aside from your excuses back then, in the cavern. You know I need it at most of the time, and whenever I brought this topic, you seemed to avoid it. Also, what was with you, locking me up inside the Pokemon Center’s room? I knew you would just go buy some food, and it doesn’t mean I will run away or anything. And I don’t have my Pokegear, how am I supposed to run, though?” I said, trying to link the two events, which was somehow, connected.

Red seemed to be taken aback there, before staring at me. His piercing eyes burrowed its color into my Gold ones, like there was something that he wanted to say, instead, he kept quiet. I just looked at the older boy, in silence, while still waiting for his answer. What he said next was what surprised me the most.

“Nothing. No reason.”

My mouth gaped wide from his answer, and my furious just went itself from my heart to my mind, and I shouted.

“No reason?! You said _no reason?! Man, Red_ , are you out of your mind, or something? Most people would tell their reason as to why, but you… _you confiscate and locked me without reason?_ What the heck…?” My tone was trembled in the end, because of the building anger, I guessed. But my furious has taken me up until this point.

“You talk too much.” Red said, before turning his head to look at the door first, before eventually leaning closer, and kissed me.

I was furious at that time, so I kept on releasing myself from his kiss, and shifting my eyes somewhere. Red – _seemed to be annoyed_ – used his free hand to grab my chin the latter, and kissed me forcefully. I glared my eyes to Red at that moment, and he was too. It was strange, but it was as if the two of were conserving with whatever Red’s doing at the moment; he seemed to be soothing me down, but he failed miserably there.

Just when Red was about to reach my shirt, and slackened his grip on my hands, I headbutted my forehead onto Red’s. Red was surprised and he closed his eyes as reaction, and that was when I made my way to escape. I ran myself toward the door, and opened it, before running myself downstairs immediately. Red’s mother seemed to be surprised at my sudden outburst from Red’s room, and she wanted to ask about it, but was passed by as I ran myself toward the exit; and not turning back.

Just when I was running halfway toward the Viridian City, I suddenly stopped myself, looking at my surroundings. I never realized that I ran until I was… almost at Viridian. I knew I was frustrated at whatever Red was doing earlier, and I didn’t understand why he did that. He didn’t even answer my questions. Just as I was frowning at recalling the events, I suddenly bumped myself into something hard and almost stumbled back, just to be grabbed by a large hand; almost like Red’s. I then looked at the hand’s owner, half apologizing, before shocked came over me.

“B-Blue…?” I asked, still unbelieving my own eyes.

“Gold…? Hey, Goldie! It’s you! I called you last week countlessly and I thought you were dead. And wow, what am I looking at now? A living Gold. Ha! Anyway, thank Arceus you were safe and sound.” Blue said, while still helping me to balance myself.

“Ha… yeah. Right…” I said, almost mumbling.

“Hm? Hey, Gold, what’s with you? You were sweating, and your clothes… you know… Did you… perhaps…” Blue said, trailing in silence while widening his eyes.

Oh no, he would thought that _I had meet Red_ and that was why I was becoming a mess. I noticed that my hat was gone as well… I must left it behind inside Red’s room. Oh now what, I had to come back to fetch it? And the same events would just happen again. I grimaced at my own thought. But what I’ve thought about didn’t match up with Blue’s current thought.

“You… did you get yourself _with a woman?_ ” Blue asked, slightly snickering.

I immediately glared my eyes to Blue.

“Hell no!”

“Then what is with that messy getup? Everyone would thought you got yourself involved with some woman. Well, maybe just me. Hahahaha!” Blue said, laughing loudly while holding his stomach.

 _Well, not a woman, a man. And your childhood friend, to add it up._ I thought to myself before glancing around. I need to go somewhere to fix my clothing. That would be the first and my priority right now. Just when I thought of going, Blue already offered himself.

“What about you come to my place? You should really see how you looked like right now… Sheesh. If everyone else sees you, all of them would think that you were involved with some adult scenes, even though you were still a brat. Ha!”

 _What Blue had said really hurt._ I decided to ignored his remark, though, and followed him to his house; a temporary house. It was really near his Gym and it seemed to be only one occupant there, so I decided to fix my clothing there.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

Minutes passed by, and after I fixed my clothing, I realized it was still afternoon outside. I took a seat on Blue’s sofa and curled myself. Blue seemed to notice of my strange expression and he took a seat on the further side. He began to talk.

“What has gotten into you, Gold? You were quiet. You are usually a chatterbox and couldn’t help but grinning and smiling, like idiot, if I should be honest. That was better than you are right now.”

“Aw, thanks _for the compliment_ ”, I said slightly glaring from the corner of my eyes.

“No, seriously. I had this hunch you’ve met with Red. Or am I wrong?” Blue asked, curious and seemed to be knowing of.

 _What, so Professor didn’t say anything about how he has seen Red on Pallet Town yesterday?_ Well, that was good, but now… I was questioned and involved myself with Blue, the one Red had resented; or so Red had said. How and what should I have said to him might made Red even more furious, aside from me running away from him, earlier. I didn’t know what would come and greeted me after all of this, but I would try to be honest, with Blue. It would be better rather than keeping everything as a secret that would be known to him all along, in the end.

“… Yeah.” I said, without looking on Blue’s direction. Blue let out a hitched breath there. He then grasped my shoulders; in surprise.

“ _You MET him?! Red?!_ ”

I turned my head slightly, and nodded. Blue seemed to be shocked by. He let his mouth hung wide and looked at me like he has just seen an Arceus in front of his eyes. _I wasn’t Arceus_ , I thought.

“Ha. Yeah, you met him, alright… and this is my second hunch, did he do something to you? I mean… I was joking on the outside, earlier. I know you never involved yourself with woman, nor anyone else… and I tried to cover it up, you know. So peoples didn’t start judging you or gossiping you, even. And… did he?”

“… No, he didn’t… but yeah, he tried.” I said, slowly shifting my gaze to the floor. Blue smacked his hands on his eyes immediately, mumbling, _‘oh gosh, Red.’_ I just looked on the wooden floor listlessly. Then, something came up to my mind.

“Hey, Blue?” I asked, trying to see if Blue’s still there or not. The older boy looked at me with _‘hm?’_

“Could you tell me more about Red, though? The past ones. Not the recent.”

“You… you actually _asked that_ to me? I was his rival, you know… It might be better if you’d ask someone else, as we always bickered and bitter in relationsh-“

“ _Please._ ” I said, interrupting Blue’s unfinished words. Blue seemed to be hesitating and bitter at first, before opening his mouth.

“I… he. He was a kind person. He talked a lot to his Pokemon and he hates to lose. I never actually saw him with anyone before, so I’m not sure… but he was known as a hero and a good kid after he helped people around the Kanto Region. That sums all about it.” Blue said while rolling his shoulder.

I nodded a little, before asking Blue.

“So, have you ever seen him taking something from you? Like maybe, a Pokegear.” I asked and Blue stared at my face; confused.

“Ha? No. He was never like that… what, he took your Pokegear, or something?” Blue asked.

“Yeah. And he locked me back in the Pokemon Center, in this Viridian City. Do you know why did he do that though?” I asked innocently to the older boy.

Blue grimaced and cocked his eyebrow in confusion. He seemed to be thinking of something before opening his mouth again.

“… This might be my point of view… though, I’m not sure. Red never did that, not like I had ever seen interact with someone else before… except me, but that was rivalry, and we’ve only talked through battles. But hey, from what I’ve heard from you, just now, didn’t he seem to be… _awkward_ , with his relationship, or friendship, or whatever you called it, with you?” Blue asked back, with looking on my face; he looked like he saw what I was quite asking, there.

“Awkward…?” I tilted my head to the side; not sure of what Blue had just said.

“Yeah, awkward. He never had relationship with anyone before, so he might do that because he was awkward. Or maybe… because of his problems, or should I say, complex of his.” Blue said, clapping his hands, this time.

I remembered that Red had actually mentioned something, _‘…after I returned from Sinnoh, Blue lashed out and saying I was running from my problem through journey while he was stuck…’_ That thing. I then pry myself onto the matter.

“Could you tell me more about his complex…?” I asked Blue, pleading him to talk. Blue just looked at me in unsure gaze, before actually telling me in person.

“You see. His father never been seen, right? I think it was when he was about ten or so… that he was left by his father who went overseas and never returned. He was wishing that his father would come home or maybe took a visit for once in a while, but never did. And sometimes, I saw his mother was out for a little while to buy foods, and Red made a face like he was frowning, but he held it inside, and made a blank look instead. I thought at that time, that attitude of his could become _a complex_ of his someday. And it seemed to be… true…” Blue rubbed his hands restlessly before turning to look at me again.

“And that would be… how he came to confiscate your Pokegear and locking you up. To make sure you didn’t leave him or something…” Blue paused, before continuing, “But that might be my conclusion after what I’ve seen before or heard from you, so I’m not sure. Maybe you should ask the person himself, that, _if he wanted to answer._ ”

Just when Blue had said this, everything seemed to make sense. It wasn’t awkward. I never seen him being awkward either, if I should admit it, he was prideful and confident. I heard that Red was saying something like he was in an outrage after seeing me out from the cavern. That he didn’t want to let me go. And now, the complex he had… everything, every piece of mystery about him was resolved. But I wouldn’t be too sure, if I didn’t ask him myself. But along everything… there seemed to be one real answer that would be the real reason of why he did this.

Just when I was about to ask Blue another question, a loud bang on the door was heard. Blue seemed to be taken aback from the sudden impact on his door. Blue looked at the door in the distance for a while, before a smirk formed on his face.

“Look at who’d come at this hour. Well, think yourself as _a lucky one_ , Gold.” Blue said before reaching up the door knob – _seeming to know who was it on the door_ – and turned it open.

Once the door opened, there was a tall figure standing straight– _taller than Blue_ – who had this piercing eyes, and blank expression of his. _Red._ He gazed at Blue first, before landing his gazes over me; who took a seat on the sofa. I gasped at the sight. Just how… could Red know I was here? _Well he might not,_ but he would usually come over to seek his rival first, in case anything happened.

“Yo. Fancy meeting you here, Red. How’s Mount Silver? Bet _it was fun up there huh_ … up until Gold actually dragged you home.” Blue said, slightly adding sarcasm and flames in his words.

I looked at Blue immediately; trying to stop Blue spouting those words or Red would go on rampage. Red just looked at Blue for seconds, before eventually coursing his way inside – _without regarding or heeding Blue’s call_ – and toward my direction. Red just looked at me with his blank expression before reaching his hands on my arms; slightly tugging at first. I kept looking at Red with a grimace on my face, and still unmoving. I heard a sigh escaping from Red’s lips, before he actually pulled me up with some of his strength, and dragging me out from Blue’s house. Blue didn’t say anything. As he just waved his hand to me when I turned my head slightly and nodding in apologize.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

After minutes of dragging, Red eventually let my arm go, and turning to hold my hands; in a gentle movement. I didn’t say anything or wanting to talk with Red after knowing his complex. I knew it would be a bad if I kept quiet about it as well, so I might as well talk to him about it. Red’s first sentence was surprising though.

“You are _quiet_.”

I just looked at Red for a while before turning to look on the ground again.

“Why do you know where I was…? And bothered yourself with taking me back, even… You should just leave me alone…” I said, while peeking from time to time; to look at Red’s expression.

Red just shrugged. We then walked ourselves through the quiet forests for a while, before returning to Red’s house. This time, her mother seemed to make a worry expression over me. I just smiled sheepishly at her, reassuring her that nothing happened, before returning to upstairs. I then sat on the edge of Red’s bed and saw Red took my hat from his desk, and returned it to me. I just hold on to brim of the cap, while still looking listlessly. Just as I had this blank expression, the bed made a springy sound, as Red already took a seat on my side.

“I… am sorry.” Red had said, suddenly.

I just looked at the older boy for seconds before returning to look at the floor.

“Nah. I was sorry too for running away. I know that you had that complex of yours, after talking to Blue. You… _argh_. I don’t know what to say, but sorry for prying into your matters, as I need to know why were you doing this disturbing stuff.” I said, scratching the back of my hair, quite clueless on how to explain this to Red.

Surprisingly, Red turned to look at me, this time, with a very confused expression.

“What?” I asked immediately.

“Complex? What _complex?_ ” Red asked back.

“… A complex of taking someone else’s items or locking me up… After you’ve being left behind by your father…? Isn’t that it?” I asked, slightly confused as well, after looking at Red’s expression.

Red blinked furiously at what I’ve just said and not long, he lets his hand out and touched my forehead; to check if I had fever. I smack his hands lightly after. Letting a loud sigh, I explained,

“Hey, I don’t have any fever, Red. I’m healthy enough to bring this topic up. Alright, _so you DO have a complex_ , right?” I said to Red, half accusing and half stating the truth. Red made a small sigh to my face.

“I _don’t_.” He said. He then looked at his desk, before returning to stare at me.

“I never had any complexes or the kind. If it was Blue had just said, you should probably _forget about it_. I never had any complexes from the start. And that confiscating… locking, has nothing to do with complexes or anything you’ve said. If you’re still confused with what Blue had probably said about my past, I was used to being alone and I wasn’t developing any complexes from that. I was a quiet person to begin with.” Red said, with his low tone.

I felt a flush crept over my face; I was embarrassed at myself for accusing the older boy and ended up wrong. So, what Blue had just said was totally wrong…! _I knew it Blue_ , _you might not the best information resource I’ve known._ I also knew that might not be the reason, but it fits exactly like how the events had been going on lately. _So what was the reason behind all of Red’s actions…?_

As I was about to ask Red’s reasoning, he already kissed me on the cheeks, before going straight for my lips. He planted a light kiss for times before he actually went for the wild ones. And just as I gasped for air, Red already went for the inside of my mouth, and pushing me back onto the bed. I gasped a little as I felt my body was being pinned by Red’s body; to prevent me from escaping. His kisses were too passionate and almost suck me out of my soul. I mean, _Red was being Red_ , but the way he kissed me right now was way too incredulous!

And the strange thing was: I just let him do whatever he wanted to this time; compared to earlier morning because I was furious. Because, _I felt like I could actually understand what he was trying to converse me with_. Red’s actions _were more important than his words_ , I realized.

As I was deep in my thought, Red already pushed his tongue inside – _deeper than the last time he ever did_ – and twirl his tongue with mine for seconds, before pulling out my tongue, biting it on the tip, and push it again and slowly rubbing the insides of my mouth, from time to time. The saliva drooled from the corner of my mouths as Red kept on licking it each time. Red’s expression was as blank as it ever would be, but I knew he was enjoying this. Then at the same time, I felt a hand was moving and rubbing its way on my crotch. I yelped and making muffled noises as he kept on rubbing my crotch.

At first, Red merely rubbed it slowly, but as he felt that there was a bulge forming in my pants, he hurriedly pull my shorts and pants in one go, revealing nothing but my hardening cock – _with some pre-milk boy on the tip_ – and milky white legs. I tried to cover the hardened between my legs, but Red took a hold of my legs on the firsthand, revealing my embarrassment even further. Red seemed to be mesmerized at the sight and he kept on looking, until he eventually put his hand around the shaft and started stroking it, slowly at first. I let out a surprised squeak at first, but as time goes, I felt how pleasuring the rubbing was. A moan and blissful sigh escaped my lungs.

A moan escaped from my lips – _feeling the pleasure_ – especially whenever he rubbed it the under shaft. I noticed that Red was actually observing my expression from his hands movements and he smirked. And once he hit the perfect spot near the tip and kept rubbing on it for times, I actually shuddered and came – _as white pleasure washes over my sight_ – spurting my milk boy over Red’s hand. Some even landed on Red’s face; and it made Red looked even sexy. Not like I could help it, as it was too pleasurable. Just as I trembled, breathing heavily from the pleasant feeling and washing over my mind for minutes, I heard a small sigh from the older boy, mumbling something,

_‘I love you, Gold.’_

And that time, as I was too exhausted to move and to think, I blackened out. A warm, dreamy and fuzzy feeling came to spread over me as I dreamt of happiness, though I kind of getting a clue what I was feeling at that moment… just like what Red said. _Maybe this was love…_

_And how Red conversed himself with me, concluded that: he loved me from the bottom of his heart. This might be his reasons… but I should probably keep asking him for more clarification and explanations, just to be on the safe side._

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch, a hang in the air, or should I say, a hang on the end. But don't worry the next chapter we will have more steamy scenes, or should I say, two chapters after this one. And hey, Red said it. (throw confettis) The 'real' reason would be revealed on the next chapter (serious, this time) as well as Blue's POV didn't help. Gosh... Blue... Ahem. Anyway, keep on reading! (will update on few days after the two chapters) and leave some kudos or comments if you'd enjoyed the story! ;D


	7. Hey, Red?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is out! Along with Chapter 8. Why does it take so long, you ask? Uh... Chapter 8 was very long compared to this one. Anyway, Red is back with his action inside here, and expect the unexpected out from Red! What is it, you ask? Just read... and enjoy! ;D

The next few hours after, I was waked up by a loud slamming or a thud, to be exact; something fell. I stirred at first, before slowly opening my eyes, merely blinking at first, before fixing my gazes on something moving… on the floor. I heard a small sigh of wincing for seconds, before actually realizing that it was Red on the floor. I immediately seated myself on the bed, looking around at first, before bowing slightly; to express my apology.

“Sorry! I… I made you fell… didn’t I?” I said being half concerned at the older boy; who was rubbing his back and head.

Red just shrugged before standing on his own two feet again. He then returned to take a seat on the bed, right beside me, before gazing at me. He didn’t speak of anything else but staring.

“W-What…? I said _I’m sorry_. I know I stirred so much in my dreams that I made you fell. Sorry…” I said, slightly scratching my hair in response, before turning down to look at my still naked legs.

I blushed immediately and trying to search for my pants – _frantically_ – and looked around the bed’s area, just to be surprised with a sudden hug from Red. I let out a squeak.

“… It’s alright. Next time I should try something like _gripping your waist_ all night long…” Red said in a silent, hushed voice.

I just smiled a little; still feeling a blush creeping over my cheeks. I then looked around – _once again_ –to seek out my pants. I feel too breezy down there and I didn’t really like the idea of being naked, if anything, being too exposed to Red.

“Hey Red. Where do you put my pants off to…?” I questioned the older boy while still looking around. Red didn’t seem wanting to answer my question any time soon, so I’ve had an idea that he put it inside of the laundry basket and wash it, somehow.

“Did you… wash it?” I turned my head a little; to face the older boy. I saw a slight nod coming from him.

_Yeah, right, great. Now what should I cover myself with, I thought to myself._ While I was searching for any idea on what to keep on, an idea crossed my mind.

“Red… Earlier. Yeah, _earlier._ I thought I heard you said _you loved me_. Did you… did your reason to confiscate my Pokegear and locked me in the Center was … because of that?” I questioned the older boy, and kept on glancing at his expression from the corner of my eyes.

I saw that Red actually smiled. I kept on asking him though.

“So, was that _the reason or not?_ Ah, don’t ask about me this time. I would probably tell you something, after you told me the reason, later.” I said, slightly nudging Red.

The older boy kept quiet. Now what, I was clueless on what to talk about with Red, to be honest. I wasn’t sure how to bring this topic every time; as it always get a silent treatment from Red. Even asking, hinting, or even stating it in front of his face wouldn’t help. Just what was going on inside of his head…? The last resort would probably, using… a bait, to make him talk. But what would be the best bait…?

As I was being deep inside of my own thought, I realized that a blanket was being currently wrapped on my waist. After Red finished wrapping me up, he suddenly carried me with a bridal style, making me yelping endlessly; at the sudden change of movements and being carried. Red lets out a small _‘ssh’_ and planting a light kiss on lips for a second, before slowly turning the door knob open. He then took a small step downstairs and slowly – _but surely_ – we reached the bathroom. His mother was nowhere to be seen, somehow. He putted me down, once we were inside of the bathroom’s and near the bathtub.

Now that I remembered, ever since I’ve reached the cavern and living inside, with Red, I never took any single bath. I usually took one whenever I reached Pokemon Center as well… It just never reached me to take a bath, once an adventure or a request swallowing over my mind… Just as I was deep in thought – _this time_ – Red rubbed his index finger on my forehead. I looked at the older boy with an eyebrow cocked up; confused with what he was doing.

“You’re quiet, again. Also, what’s with the wrinkles? Deep in thoughts, aren’t you?” Red said, while slightly twirling his index finger on my forehead.

I made an uninterested face to Red.

“And _whose fault was it_ , again?” I asked, quite annoyed from Red’s quiet treatment.

Red leaned closer to my face, this time, and made a kiss over my lips. He kissed for a moment, before biting my lips lightly in the end, and left it making a _‘smack’_ sound. I blushed and turned my head to the bathtub.

“Ahem. I wanted to take a bath, and if you could, please return my pants, ASAP.” I said, cutting it short for Red. Red stared again.

“And stop staring. I was already feeling naked from how your eyes looked at me and you really stripped me naked earlier… just… _great_ …” I said, trailing off in silence. Red chuckled.

“But wasn’t it great?” Red asked, in a low tone.

I glared myself to the older boy, shouting,

“Yeah, right! Just because I wanted to know your reason that _I was willing_ to do that with you.” I said, still observing Red’s expression.

Surprisingly, Red made an amused face there. He smirked, even.  He then grabbed hold of the blankets that had been wrapped around my waist, and rolled it; it was almost as if I was being pulled by using a yukata. And just when he was finished rolling it around, he held my waist. Red leaned close to my ear, whispering,

“Want to do it again…?”

How Red had just talked and his sexy low tone made my neck shivered from. I slowly shook my head in response. Red just chuckled even more, before grabbing my crotch again. I bit my lip as soon as possible; to make sure I wasn’t letting out a moan inside of the bathroom.

“Red…” I said, half whispering.

The older boy planted butterfly kisses, from the neck to the shoulders, before putting his chin on my shoulder. He sighed.

“Do you know how much I have loved you to even do anything to keep you stay, but you never actually said anything about your feelings…” Red said, almost like a whisper but it was loud enough for my ears.

I gasped, before returning to shove the older boy in the face, and turned to face him with widened eyes.

“You… _what?_ ” I asked, slightly surprised.

Red too, seemed to be surprised at what he just blurted out. Red never been the ones who had blurt anything out. If anything, he would keep the secrets until his death, _even._ But this never seemed to work around me, Gold, as he always seemed to be giving up before he actually try to hide it. Red covered his lips with the back of his hand – _from blurting out on how he loved me_ – and let go of my crotch in reaction.

“You… loved me. And you… did anything… my Pokegear, locking… hey, Red? Why didn’t you say anything earlier, _dammit?_ ” I said, slightly losing my patience there.

Red stared at me for seconds before looking over his shoulder; to look at the door. What now, he wanted to escape himself, again? Just before he did, I gotta do something, maybe… _grab him down for the sake of the truth…!_

Just as I’ve planned this immediately, I pulled on Red’s wrist, making him turned to face down until my level, before I planted a kiss on his lips. Red’s eyes went wide at the sudden action of mine and he kept on staring at my face until I pulled back. I never intended to do this… but maybe, for now, the best way to hold Red down was to do what he did earlier. And here, I was feeling thousands of Buterfrees flying on the insides of my stomach, my head feeling numb from the sudden action of mine, and of course, my heart was beating louder than ever. I was scared that maybe Red could even hear it – _out loud_ – from our distance.

Red was still mesmerized with me as he kept on staring, a small flush was forming on his cheek to his ears; which has happened before, but he hid it. The older boy then pried his lips apart, spouting something.

“You… liked me.” He said, being confident on what he thought I was feeling.

I turned to shift my gaze on the bathroom’s floor.

“Is that what _I was feeling_ … from what you’ve seen?” I asked the older boy.

Red nodded immediately. I never felt anything like this toward everyone else before, except Red. Crystal, Silver, and Blue… they were all but friends and brother or sister like. I never felt my heart was actually beating and thumping loudly, almost as if it was going to break my ribcage and be out of it. I guessed this was the first, after what Red has did ever since… earlier, or ever since I was inside of the cavern.

“Why didn’t you say that earlier … the reason for you confiscating my Pokegear was simply that… You made me guessed a lot of things about you and even accusing you from suffering your complex… do you know how _embarrassing it was_ …” I said, gasping from time to time.

“It wasn’t simple, Gold. It was complex to explain.” Red barely said, before planting a kiss on my nose.

“Yeah… I know. Even I wasn’t sure what to do when you actually said you loved me, here, of all places.” I said, snickering.

“… We should do this again, in other place, then. To make it more memorable, for the both of us. Maybe on Viridian Garden…” Red said, still staring at my face. He was somehow, serious, this time.

I giggled in response, before saying something incredulous, even for myself.

“What now… Aren’t you _one sappy guy?_ Or maybe _a romance freak._ ” I continued with a loud laugh.

Red just smiled a little. He wasn’t look like one, but from the way he talked right now, he was one romance freak, alright. Anyway, I was happy that Red actually blurted it out, or maybe both of us wouldn’t even confess ourselves to each other… wait. I haven’t actually confessed. _I just asked him, for Arceus’ sake_. Anyway, I would probably confess after the two of us finished bathing.

“Hey, Red. Let’s get on with our bath time and continue this later. I wouldn’t like the idea the two of being exposed or busted by your mother, of all person.”

“Why…?” Red simply asked.

“Well, duh. Do you even realize that you’ve been missing for three years long and you will just suddenly expose yourself to, come up to your mom saying, _‘hey mom, I was dating Gold’_. Don’t you think it would be weird?” I asked, waving my hands in eagerness.

“No. I don’t think so.” Was Red said; without much expression and that confident look.

It was great to have someone _who was confident and prideful at the same time_ , but one day this thing would ate the two of us. Maybe, laughed, even. Not everyone would be keen on the idea of the two of us, Champions of Kanto and Johto respectively, prying after and going out together. Well. Are we going out, even? Sighing, I continued.

“Then… with this, are we officially _, going out?_ ” I asked Red, eyes blinking twice.

“If you’d like it to be.” Red said, grazing his hand over to my cheek.

“What about you, Red?”

“I would like to. _Married_ even, if you like my idea.” He lets out a grin.

I flushed at his sudden honest answer. I shifted my eyes to the bathtub, walked myself to it, then turning the shower on, filling the bathtub with much water. I undressed the half of dressing left on my body and Red did the same. The two of us being naked in the same bathroom, made me feel aware of what Red’s next movements would be; just like how he would be commanding his Pokemon. I waited there for minutes and mumbling something.

“Two boys, still being a teenager actually talking about marriage. _It sounded funny_ , even to me…” I said, and Red suddenly patted on my shoulder.

I turned to look at the older boy blankly before he held my waist and pulling me along, inside of the bathtub. The water – _being half filled_ – splashed everywhere and I groaned.

“It wasn’t funny.” Red said, after seating himself – _properly_ – inside the bathtub with a hand reaching to fix his wet hair.

At first glance, I thought that Red was actually thinner than me; as he stayed on the mountain for three years long. After looking carefully, I realized that he was actually quite toned, from his chest to his abs, his arms and legs, even. His muscles were shown visibly, as the water was dripping from his hair, exposing his sculpted body. He spent his years training alone on that monstrous mountain, and this was the result of his own hard work. _No wonder people called him a Legendary Pokemon Master._

I just glared at the older boy – _from being half envious of his body shape_ – before seating myself across Red. The two of us looked at each other for seconds before one of Red’s legs actually nudged itself onto my crotch. I let out a small moan. Red looked at my reaction at first, smirking, before nudging with more strength onto my crotch. Just that moment, I gripped his legs from moving and a chuckled escaped the older boy’s lips.

“Don’t _laugh…_ ” I said, half snarling.

“I was serious about what _I’ve said before_ , though, Gold.” Red said, trying to move his legs but still bounded to my hands.

“…. Rather than talking about that. Tell me about _how you fell in love with me_. That would better. And I would even tell you about how I fell for you.” I said, slightly embarrassed at what I’ve said.

Red just stayed quiet. He grabbed a handful of water before splashing it to my face. I let out a surprise yelp as I covered my face, immediately. And that was when Red’s legs made its way onto my crotch again; caught me in a surprise there. He stroked it slowly and once he landed his fingertips on the tip, I let out a loud moan. Red kept on doing that for minutes – _rubbing it in circling and half teasingly_ – and I rocked back and forth from the pleasure. The sensation was strange at first, but as he kept on doing it, I actually felt I was on the verge of releasing. And that was when Red stopped. I widened my eyes and kept looking on Red in response; pleading him to move and rub it some more.

“Say you _love me_ , Gold.” Red asked, _or no,_ commanded me to.

I bit my lower lips. I actually planned on doing this later, but as I felt I was on the edge, I actually said it. _What difference did it made, anyway, I thought._ Since I loved him and planned on confessing too, in the end. The faster he knew the truth, the better…

“I… love you, Red… AH!”

And Red’s legs made its way again to my shaft, egging me on to reach the highest pleasure I’ve ever felt. Not long, after a rub or two, I shivered greatly, arching my back and releasing an amount full of milk boy. The white fluids were spread over the waters and landed some on my face. Not that I care where it has landed, as I felt my breath was hitched and felt weak after; after releasing it two times for the day. The pleasure – _once again_ – took over my body as I felt my muscles weakening and slipping off inside the bathtub.

Once I almost drowned myself inside the bathtub, Red hurriedly moved himself to secure my body, silently putting shampoos and soaps on our body, carrying me slightly out from the bathtub to wash the rest. And once he was finished, he wrapped me inside the large towel. Red looked content from whatever he was doing, before I noticed that he was half hardened from seeing me; before. I just looked on Red’s huge one before shifting my gazes to the door. I was still embarrassed.

“Your mother…?” I asked, glancing to Red’s face before turning to look at the door.

“She went to buy dinner, since you’re staying.” Red said, smiled a little, before using the towel to wipe his body dry and went to use his boxer. He then putted his clothes on, from his black shirt to the pants. I looked at Red in amusement and half surprised.

“Ha, hey. You… you didn’t _release_ yourself after it has come into that state…?” I asked, mouth slightly gaped.

Red looked at me in his blank expression, before he opened his mouth.

“If I wanted to release it, I’d prefer it would be _inside of you_.”

_A blunt answer from Red._ I… I never thought he would say something like that. Well, now he has said it, the next progress would be… making love. Or whatever Silver or Blue had said about two lovers would do, before. I just blushed even more. Red then silently grabbed my waist, helping me to move – _after my legs feeling slightly weak from pleasure_ – and out, to the upstairs, again.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

Once on the bed, Red was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at me for seconds, before returning to look at the window. It was currently evening, as the sky had been making orange and purplish hue on gradients, and the sound of Spearow and Fearow was heard from the distance. It was actually filling the quiet atmosphere shared between us inside of this room, this house, on Pallet Town. To be honest, it felt like how my house was like, in New Bark Town.

“Hey, Red? Would you like it if the two of us went back to my home, sometime later?”

Red – _who still gazed outside of the window_ – turned his head slightly, staring, before nodding softly. I just smiled in response.

“And how long would it take to clean my clothes…?” I asked, feeling rather breezy here and there, as my pants and boxers were washed and only wrapped myself in a single towel.

“It should be dried already. I would take it now.” Red said, before standing himself up, to the door.

He stopped again for seconds, turning his head to face me – _as if telling me to stay_ – and then he went outside. Red was strange, if I’d say so myself. But he said he loved me, well, everyone who was in love might be like this. I never experienced something like this before, so I wasn’t sure if Red’s behavior was natural or maybe something else, altogether. If I had to say it proudly, it was my first time experiencing something like… love. Maybe I should ask Silver or Blue more about how two lovers would do, _that,_ if they would give me any kind of helpful ideas.

As I sighed on my own ideas, Red appeared a minute after, with a door made a clacking sound, my clothes were already on his hands. It seemed to be dried from the sunny weather, outside; as the smell of the sun wafted inside the room. I hurriedly stood from the bed and took the clothes from Red. Once I was planning to wear my pants, I made a quick glance on Red. I stared at him as he stared at me back at first – _still not getting my message to turn back and don’t peep_ – before turning himself away, with a shrug. I made a small smile as he knew what I hinted myself on. Once he turned back, I hurriedly wear my undies first, then my clothes, and last my jacket. Once I was done, I patted on Red’s shoulder; to make sure he knew I was done.

Red simply turned before making his way to his desk, taking the chair and glanced at me.

“What’s with that stare… I mean, I’ve already seen it…” Red said, softly.

I took a seat right on his bed, beside his chair, sighing.

“Yeah, you’ve seen me, and I’ve seen yours. We’ve seen each other, alright. Well, Red, it’s just… a norm, Red. _Norm_. People shouldn’t actually peep on someone else who was going to wear or change their clothes, y’know.” I said, with a snicker following after.

Red looked at me with his confused look at first, before nodding, with _‘I see’_. I laughed at the older boy’s reaction and Red’s actually looked quite pissed off at what came next.

“I guess living in the mountains for three years made you forgot the privacy and stuff, then!” I said, half joking.

“That’s not it…” Red mumbled, and he shrugged immediately.

“Then, what?”

“… Just, forget it, Gold. I concluded that Johto folks are quite strange and all.” Red said, slumped his neck on the chair; slightly uninterested on the topic.

“Hah! Well. _Thanks_ , I guess?” I said while tilting my head to the side a little; to observe what kind of face did Red made.

Red didn’t answer and he kept quiet. I just kept on looking on the older boy’s face until he actually realized that I made a stare and turned to look at me in the eyes. It felt like we lived in our own world for a moment, where there weren’t actually anyone else to interrupt us, until a sound of the door being opened was heard from downstairs; Red’s mother was back. The two of us then blinked – _pulled back into reality_ – and I coughed a little.

“So… your mom’s back.” I said, looking at the room’s door.

“… Let’s go.” Red said, stood from the chair and walking to the door’s direction.

I too, stood from the bed and followed Red on the back, afterwards. Just right when I was about to pass the older boy, a hand actually found its way to my chin, tilting it slightly, and warm lips planted itself on mine. I widened in surprise at first, before enjoying the kiss that Red has given me to. Red then pulled himself back slowly, licking my lips for a bit, before letting out a smile. I heard him whispering, _‘thanks for the food’_ and my blush made its way to my cheeks. I felt… hot and embarrassed. Red nuzzled his hands to my cheeks for seconds, before saying something that was even embarrassing.

“Don’t make that face… We’ll continue this later. And if possible, show those expressions only when the two of us are around, alright?”

My brows furrowed itself – _in embarrassment_ – and I pushed Red on the chest; slowly.

“Whose, whose fault was it?” I asked in a low tone.

A chuckle was heard from Red’s throat for a moment and he turned the door knob open. The two of then walked downstairs in silence before Red’s mother welcomed us downstairs with foods. She was beaming with happiness and so was I. Red didn’t make much of facial expressions but he sure was happy, inside. All of us gathered around the table, taking our preferred seat, and enjoying the dinner. This was a first night where we actually had a feast and family reunion, for Red.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Still a cliffhanger... The real scene has yet to come, but it was near. The next chapter would have the same pace as the intro, but there were difference. Just read it to find out~ ;D


	8. Returning to Mt. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is out! The continuation from Gold and Red's soft, fluffy romance, this time. Gold was such... a precious... ahem. Anyway, keep on reading, and enjoy ;D

After the feast, or so I’ve said, I felt my stomach actually making grumbling noises. _I ate too much_ , I realized that. But oh… who would actually hold themself, when you saw a huge turkey on your sight and all that tasty cakes and delicious chocolates bars… MooMoo Milks and Lava Cookies? I mean, who wouldn’t! Well, _maybe only me, Gold, would not hold myself_.

As I munched and gulped everything in one go, Red’s mother giggled at how I behaved. She concluded that I must be hadn’t ate anything good when I was on the Mt. Silver. I just giggled before I explained that Red actually cooked for me and all the delicious foods he’d made while I sprained myself after the harsh snowstorm. Red’s mother gasped and looked on Red _–who had a tint of red on his cheeks–_ with awe and adoration on how her son had grown so much. I just smiled at the loving sight and continued to eat.

And after I ate the whole thing, I was seating myself on the couch while slightly rubbing over my tight and grumbling stomach from time to time. I grimaced at how full I was feeling before a creaking sound from my side snapped me out from my agony; a little. Red looked at my direction with a concerned expression. He offered me a water, but I politely reject the older boy’s idea as my stomach was too full and all. I said that I might blast myself off if he offered me anything anymore. Red then let out a small laugh. I just looked at him from the corner of my eyes; annoyed at how he laughed at me with me in this state.

“What’s so funny…” I said, nudging Red on his elbow.

“Sorry. The sight of you munching down all of the foods was… amazing and funny. Well, it impressed me, to be honest. I was… kind of not expecting you could eat _that much_.” Red said, with an apologetic smile and waving a hand to dismiss whatever he’d said.

“Well, sorry then. I was too hungry and never had that kind of foods before. Aside from the MooMoo Milk you gave me before. The foods here were great, and I mean it. And… _wait._ You said it was funny? How _come?_ I saw you seating there eating on your foods with a blank face… as usual.”

“… Well, it was funny. Anyway. Moving on, I’m glad that you liked the foods.” Red said, slightly tapping on the couch’s armrest and watching the TV listlessly.

I just looked on Red, cocked an eyebrow, still not believing what he said. His face was expressionless, alright. So he might be laughing on the inside, yeah, that must be it. I will just decide to drop how he found those funny anyway. I should probably bring another topic with Red, so he didn’t felt being neglected or …

“Hey, Red. Maybe you should visit my house some other time. You should have dinner there. The Johto foods were great and the taste maybe to your liking, heehee.” I proposed, rubbing my nose like a kid.

Red turned into my direction and smiled.

“If you said it was great and to your liking, then I think it would be to my liking as well, Gold.”

I blushed at what Red just said and scratching my back a little. _He really was a romantic or one sappy guy, alright._ I then turned to look at Red’s mother – _who was still cooking on the kitchen_ – and returned to look at Red.

“Hey, Red? Why was your mother still cooking though…? I mean, this is already 9 PM and wait… preparing? Is your mother preparing foods for something?” I asked Red, who turned to look at his mother for seconds before gazing at me.

“Yeah. We will return to Mt. Silver tomorrow, in the morning. I think I’ve mentioned this over our dinner, Gold. But I’ve guessed that you’re busy eating so you didn’t hear…” Red said with a little disappointed expression on his face.

I let out a surprised squeak.

“What?! Tomorrow? _ALREADY?_ I dragged you home just for two days and you wanted to go back already?!” I asked with both of my hands cupping my cheeks; as if I’ve seen a horror. Red just made a blank face.

“… I wanted to train.”

The answer from Red wasn’t shocking though. I knew he was a Pokemon Master and that would mean training and training. Training was a part of our lives and routines. And that was what I was doing for the whole year now, with addition of collection badges, to prove the result of our training. So I actually understood how Red actually felt. If he wasn’t training with his Pokemons, he wouldn’t be called a trainer or a legend, even. I bet even Lance trained in secret all this time, before he appeared on that Lake of Rage. I just sighed.

“Alright. I get it. Uh, and wait, you’ve said we, that means, _me, and you?_ _Together?_ ” I asked back to Red.

“Yes.”

I just nodded as Red made that serious expression on how he wanted to go back, with me. Not long though, Red stood up from his seat and made his way to upstairs. He said _‘good night’_ to his mother for a moment, from the stairs, before continued his descend. I too, followed after. Once upstairs, I felt drowsy so I let out a loud yawn, stretching my arms as Red just looked at me for seconds before gathering his blanket on the middle of the bed. He patted it down – _telling me to sit on it_ – and I complied with a nod. After I seated myself, Red wrapped his arms on my waist. A small sigh was heard from his lips.

“What’s wrong…?” I asked to the older boy.

“Nothing.” Red said, before turning his head to look at my face. He didn’t seem to have any intention to talk further so I spoke first.

“Red. We’re returning tomorrow, right? How about once we’ve returned to the summit, we trained together? I didn’t sprain my legs anymore and it has been healed… so it should do, right?” I asked, trying to gain Red’s permission and with a serious tone this time.

“… Challenging me, now?” Red answered, with a smile and a glint of fire seemed to appear on the inside of his eyes; he was eager.

“Not now. _Tomorrow,_ geez. Anyway, I hoped you won’t hold yourself back just because I said I loved you and you loved me, alright? I want it as… a battle between Champions, how’s that sound?” I asked Red in a happy tone.

“Sounds great for me.” Red said, before hugging me and snuggling his head in the nook of my neck.

His raven hair felt ticklish but I decided to keep quiet about it and enjoyed the moment we had. I returned his hugs with slightly patting Red’s back. Red turned to look at me in confused look, and I made a wide smile to him.

“Can’t wait for the excitin’ tomorrow. Heehee.” I said.

Red just smiled before planting a kiss on my nose. He wanted to continue to kiss on my lips and all, just to be stopped by my hands, on his face. Red seemed surprised but he just looked at me first, before grabbing a handful of my buttocks, letting me squeaked in response. He grinned before continued himself with moving and exploring my body with his hands. One of his hands found itself on my waist before slipping itself, inside of my cloth and up. As he explored, I let out a small gasps in between, as his hand felt chilly for some reason. My face must be as red as I thought, since Red made an amused face.

Red’s hand then stopped on my chests for seconds, finding my nipples and flicked it at first, before twisting and rubbing it on the nubs. I let a small moan as it felt kind of strange at first, before turning into strange sensation, similar to pleasure. Red kept on doing that until his other free hand – _who was still rubbing here and there_ –stopped on my crotch. And that was where I stopped him.

“Alright, stop please. Red, we’re going to hike the mountains tomorrow morning. We should conserve our energy right now… or we might not last. Well, _you might_ , and I might not. I don’t want to repeat the last time, though. And remind you, I’ve came twice today and pretty tired…” I said with a stifled yawn in the end, slightly tugging Red’s shirt to gain his attention.

Red seemed to understand at what I’ve said and he nodded. He then moved himself from the top of my body, and shifted to my side, flumped on the bed, hugging me and letting out a small, small content sigh.

“Then, let’s sleep. Good night, Gold.” Red said, while planting his face on my hair.

I felt a flush crept up on my face right now, as I just shrugged and closed my eyes. Hopefully I could get myself to sleep though, with him and his warmth this close; closer than ever.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

The next morning, or whenever was it, I was feeling that someone shook my body for times, before the shaking stopped and I felt a rubbing on the inside of my clothes. The rubbing was slow and warm… _A hand…?_ As I was trying to grasp what was happening, and fluttered my eyes open in the middle of regaining my wakefulness, I saw a hand actually rubbing my waist and the other… was making its way to my chest. I squeaked in response, before flailing myself in order to keep my body safe from whoever’s hand that was. A soft voice then was heard from distance and the hands totally stopped.

“Hey, Gold. It’s me… _Red._ What are you _screaming_ for…?”

Once I’ve realized the voice owner was, I looked up, just to be met with a confused look of Red’s. _Oh, so those were Red’s hands_. I didn’t actually bother with Red’s withdrawing his hands immediately, having his concerned expression over my sudden reaction and asked him back.

“Red?” I asked, with an innocent tone.

“Did you remember that you actually spent yourself inside of my house yesterday?” Red asked, while slightly patting my head in reassurance; he thought I was having nightmares.

“Uh… oh yeah. I remembered now. Sorry, I thought it was…”

“It was what?” Red asked again.

“Nah. Nothing.”

I just stayed quiet before I looked at my surrounding. The desk, the bed, the flooring… I was convinced that I was inside of Red’s house. I let out a content sigh before turning to look at the older boy. This time I beamed with a smile.

“So, what do you need me for? I mean, I know it’s still early, but… yeah. What is it?”

“……… Mt. Silver, Gold.” Red said, paused before a slightly annoyed expression appeared.

He seemed to be annoyed with my forgetfulness, since his brow creased and his eyes were making its piercing gaze over me. I then smacked my forehead before apologizing immediately to Red.

“Sorry! I forgot that we would go back to the Mt. Silver! Guess this was the first time I felt like I was really at home so I really forgot about the whole thing…” I said, slightly scratching my head while glancing to Red from time to time; scared that he would be angry.

Red wasn’t angry however. He let a small smile appear on his expressionless face before leaning closer to my face. He planted a soft kiss on my lips. I was dazed for a moment there, before returning to my sense and kissed him back. Once Red pulled himself, he ruffled my hair gently.

“Then, I guess it was all good that you felt like at home. We should do this often.” Red said, with a smile tugging on his lips.

I just looked at Red for seconds – _in awe_ – before frantically looking around to search for a clock. Once I’ve noticed where the clock was and saw its pointer, I gasped.

“It… It was eight!!” I said, half screaming.

Red seemed to notice what time it was, and he just let a small sigh left his lips. He stood up from the bed after, gesturing me to follow him. I slowly stood myself up from the bed and followed the older boy in silence. Red grasped my hand for a moment and rubbed it, before letting go and the two of us went downstairs. Red’s mother seemed to notice the two of us were awake – _from the door’s opening_ – and she beamed a smile.

“Red, the foods were ready, dear. I’ve made some for Gold, too. Make sure the two of you have a proper eating, alright?”

Red’s mother walked into our direction and shoving the bag – _full with colored boxes and supplies_ – to Red. Red just made a small whisper of _‘thank you’_. I was feeling very indebted to Red’s mother, so I bowed myself immediately and shouting a loud _‘thank you very much!’_ , just inviting a laugh from Red and his mother. I blushed slightly at how they laughed but I decided not to bother with it or Red’s going to tease me even more. Red’s mother then waved her hand before wishing us to take care of ourselves. The two of us nodded before going outside.

Once outside, the gentle breeze of the morning washed our faces, as the wind made a small wisps and swaying both of our hair. I just stood at the front of the door, before inhaling a lot of oxygen and releasing it after. The sea smell seemed familiar to New Bark Town, too, I realized. Red, though, seemed to be standing there, reminiscing his memory or the sort, as he looked dazed. I then let a word that didn’t fit me, but fitted Red’s more.

“I’m going to miss this place…”

Red then turned to look at me – _almost immediately_ – and his expression seemed to be saying, _‘did you just read my mind?’_ and I giggled. I shook my head before walking steps in front of Red. Looking at the sky – _full with Skiplooms and Pidgeys_ – an idea popped inside of my mind.

“Oh yeah, Red? You know, I was thinking… what if we go back to the Mt. Silver with my Pidgeot?” I asked and turned my head to see the older boy’s face.

“… Wouldn’t it be faster if I used my Charizard?” Red asked back, with a confused expression this time.

“Oh, right. I forgot you have Charizard… Oh yeah, well, whatever. Anything’s fine, to be honest.” I said, giggling again; dismissing my idea immediately.

Red seemed to be confused at my sudden change of behavior. He seemed to be concluding that I was still sleepy from being suddenly waked up and all; groggy and not being fully awake. He sighed before releasing one red sphere from his belt. A red light was out and forming a huge shape, before revealing Charizard. Charizard roared once it was released, _again_. It made me cringed at the deafening sound and Red too, looked at me in apologize. Charizard seemed to be proud with its roar, though, since it snorted itself while cocking its face after finishing its mighty roar. Red sighed, then gestured me to take on Charizard first, before he followed. The two of us then flew onto the sky and back to the cold and monstrous place, Mt. Silver.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

Once we arrived at the base of the mountain, right in front of the Pokemon Center, I let out a sigh.

“Sheesh. It reminded me on how I’ve actually walked myself from the Victory Road and here, back and forth…”

Red looked at me in a quiet, observing face, while he returned Charizard into its red sphere. I shrugged before asking Red the obvious; his stare.

“What is it?”

“Are you _alright?_ ” Red said, slightly concerned.

“Well, I am. Why you ask? Aha, maybe because of this morning? Nah, I know you were thinking that I was actually acting strange because I was sleepy. Well, you were right. But I’m wide awake now.” I said, patting my chest; hinting Red that I was fine and proud to be moving on.

Red let a smile out and pushing the bag – _with colored boxes inside and supplies_ – to my hand. I just looked at the older boy with a confused look.

“That’s good to know. Come on.” Red said then walking steps front to the cavern’s entrance.

I just followed after Red with silence and nodding, from time to time. Inside, we actually travelled like how I was back then; alone. The long, cold, and lonely path that I’ve went through before, just for the sake to bring Red home. But this time, it was different. This time was for the sake of Red’s training, no, maybe the both of us. Also, there was Red walking on the front, and he seemed to be shielding me from the harsh snow – _that has been whipping us up nonstop_ – and helping me – _from time to time_ – to climb the mountain. Well, I thought along the way, those might be Red’s specialty and added skills, ever since he was living on the mountain for three years and looking at how defined his body was enough as a prove.

Once we were about to arrive on the summit, I felt like my feet were being shaky and my teeth lets out a chattering sound. This sounded bad for me; I might collapse anytime soon, again. Red, seemed to notice of how I was faring, pulled back to my side, slightly hugging my shoulder and kept me moving with him. The warmth from his body made me felt a little better, if not for this snow. I just kept holding on the bag with foods and shielding my face with it. Hopefully the foods wouldn’t be inedible before we reached the cavern…

Thankfully, not long after we reached the summit, Red walked to the left side of the pathway, and going straight into his home cavern; or so I’ve said, before. Once we were inside, I immediately ran straight to where the fire was lit before, and hurryingly sitting across there; giving a hint to Red to made a fire. Red looked at my reaction before he thoughtfully releasing Charizard and letting the dragon release the flamethrower onto the logs. Once it was done, the fire emitted from the wooden logs emitted enough warmth for the cavern’s cold surface. Red then returned the Charizard inside the red sphere, walked to my side, and took a seat there; just like before.

I sighed in bliss at the warmth emanating from the fire and Red’s body warmth; even though he wasn’t as warm as the fire. Red was looking into my direction for a moment before landing a gaze on the bag. I then followed his gaze and saw that the bag was actually half covered with snow and I panicked. I wanted to scream but Red’s hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder; assuring and calmed me down. He then took the bag from me, patting and pushing the snow, then examining what was inside, and took two small boxes after; which looked like lunchboxes. He then gave me one with a pair of chopsticks. I just looked at Red before taking both of the lunchbox and chopsticks. It was, strangely, still warm, after all of those snow.

“We couldn’t train today. The snow’s too heavy and the weather wouldn’t ensure it would be sunny after, as well. We should probably do it tomorrow.” Red said, while looking at the box in his hands.

“Uh, yeah, I realize. Anyway, Red…?” I asked, glancing at the older boy’s expression from the corner of my eyes.

“Yes?” Red answered, tilting his head to the side; he was confused and curious on what I was going to say.

“So, you’re going to say… we’re going to spend the night in this cavern, _again?_ ”

Red laughed at my question. I was surprised at the sudden laugh and then frowned at his insulting answer.

“Well, don’t _laugh_ now…. I was asking.” I said, while clenching my chopsticks in half anger.

“You were… saying: how you’ve missed the cavern, back in Viridian’s Center. Don’t you remember?” Red asked, while covering his mouth; he still laughed.

I gaped at his sudden question. _I just remembered!_ Now I was saying with a half disappointment that _‘we’re going to spend the night in this cavern, again’_ , made me flushed with red. I then looked down on my knees and mumbling, _‘sorry’_. Red just stifled a laugh and dismissing it with waving his hand. I still too embarrassed on what to say to Red now. Well, I miss the cavern… I mean, with Red, not the cavern itself, but maybe, I missed everything here. Not that I would say it out loud to Red.

“I understand that you missed the atmosphere, not the cavern.” Red suddenly said.

I immediately shot a surprised look on Red’s face.

“You… Are you _an esper_?!” I shouted.

Red just smiled. He then gazed onto the fire that seemed to be dancing; from the harsh wind coming from outside. I too, followed his gaze for a while. The two of us seemed to be dazed at what we were talking about and silence that befell us felt even comforting. That was, until Red started speaking again.

“Gold. What would you like to do once we’ve finished our training?” Red asked, with a serious tone.

“Uh… probably, back to New Bark Town, with you, if you wanted to?” I asked back.

“Well, I wanted to.” Red replied with a smile over me.

I smiled widely and slightly nudging Red on his elbow.

“Hey, Red. Can I request something?”

“…?” Red didn’t answer but he tilted his head, asking _‘what?’_ to me.

“Look, if I win on our training tomorrow, I wanted us to go explore the whole Johto region. How’s that sound?” I asked, slightly cocky and grinning from time to time.

Red seemed to be interested though. He then smiled before giving me a piece of his mind.

“And if I win… I would like the two of us to stay _here._ ”

My eyes just went wide at what Red had said. I wanted to protest what he had said, but it sounded like a challenge for me. I must won, at all costs, was what I had in thought or I will be a living hermit inside of this cavern, forever. I then nodded with enthusiast; accepting his challenge. Red then lets a grin before he opened his lunchbox. I too, opened the lunchbox in my hand.

The view was… magnificent. I mean, Red’s mother sure was thoughtful. There were combinations of vegetables, meats, and rice, with eggs, even. I then took a glance on Red’s, and it was the same. The only difference was the lunchbox’s color. Red’s was red, and mine was… gold. I thought it was strange that there were gold colored items inside of Red’s house, so I opened my mouth to ask.

“Red. I wonder why you had lunchbox with a gold color…? And you even gave me the one with gold.”

Red looked at his lunchbox for a moment before looking at the ones in my hand. He didn’t seem to realize the color as he just gave me the ones with gold color. He then lets out a chuckle. I just creased my brow in confusion over Red’s sudden chuckle.

“Back when I was around your age, Gold… I turned to like the gold color. The color I liked the most was red, to be honest. Since my father gave me a name with a color of Red, as he wanted me to become a fiery and strong person, I thought that I might love red colors better. That was until I saw a gold color. It was shining and sparkling… just, _like you_.”

When Red finished his last sentence, he turned to look at me in all seriousness and made me flinched at. A certain gleam surfaced on his piercing eyes, there. It seemed Red wanted to say he liked me, and that was how he implied it through the topic of color, or so I’ve thought.

“… Ah, I see. Um, thank you…?” I asked, with blush forming on my face, now.

“No, Gold.” Red answered, shaking his head; disapproving my answer.

Red then let his lunchbox down on the cavern’s flooring and he leaned closer to my face, until our nose almost touched, but he stopped there.

“That’s not what I meant.” He said, softly.

A huff of breath was felt on my face as I shuddered from the sudden warmth. Just right then, Red immediately grabbed my cheeks and kissed me on the lips. He merely peck it at first, before turning to lick the bottom of my lips and prodding further, until his tongue was inside of my mouth. He then swirled around, while rubbing my tongue from time to time, before actually pulling out, with my tongue along. A trail of saliva was seen a moment before Red licked it. He then smirked.

“That was what I _meant._ ”

Red said, in an amused tone before returning to take a seat on my side again. I was left dumbfounded at what he just said and tilted my head.

“What…?” I asked, still unbelieving.

Red just glanced on my side for a moment with a grin before picking up an egg and munched it down. I wanted to ask what he meant but the view on my lunchbox was way more intriguing rather than asking further, so I decided to drop the topic down. I insisted that Red was maybe, being flirty, or maybe, he was talking about my eyes. My eyes were odd in color, as it was sparkling and shiny, ever since I was born. _I knew that much_. And that might be what piqued Red’s interest until he kissed me.

But what he just said made me… embarrassed and all. I couldn’t help but remembered what he just did to me yesterday, inside of his bedroom and the bathtub. I realized as I thought and recalled all the events, my face were too red in color, and Red was concerned, at first, before giving out a low chuckle.

“You sure are _cute,_ Gold.” Red said, without hesitation.

I couldn’t help but being embarrassed even further and bit my bottom lip; to prevent me from screaming and squealing from being embarrassed. I just kept on eating the foods to distract my thoughts from growing into something else. I noticed Red looked at my direction from time to time, before he eventually finished his own foods, and going to the back, washing it. When he was at the back, I let out a small sigh of relief. If Red kept on doing his flirts and the kinds, my heart wouldn’t be able to take it.

But not long, Red appeared again, this time, with cushions and blankets. He putted the first cushion across the fire and making out the blanket neatly – _to make it looked like how the bed was in his room_ – and putted the second on the side with the same arrangement. I realized that he made it two, as we would be sleeping next to each other. _Sleeping…_ I blushed again at the thought of sleeping. Just what has gotten into me, ever since I’ve said I loved him? It seemed like I was being cautious and easily flushed at whatever Red had said or doing.

Red seemed to notice at how I blushed and he hurriedly scooted over to my side. He grasped my hand at first, before moving on to my forehead. He hummed at how he knew that I wasn’t having fever, and straightly looking me in the eye. I immediately shifted my gaze onto somewhere else. I felt like ever since the whole events going on back inside his house, things had been changed drastically. I kept on looking at the plain looking cavern wall until a chuckle was heard again. I slowly shifted my gaze to Red.

“Gold. You don’t have to be that nervous around me. I know ever since I’ve confessed, or, spilled my confessions, things might change a bit. But I didn’t change… so you don’t have to be that nervous. You still look cute from ever since, though.”

“ _I’m, not, cute._ ” I said, in retort of what he’d said.

“ _Well, you, are._ ” Red replied, in the same tone as I did.

I just stared at his eyes for Arceus knew how long before I eventually laughed. My laugh, was infectious, as Red too, involuntarily laughed after seeing my reaction. The two of us then laughed hysterically inside the cavern until our stomach felt like being ripped open from the ticklish feelings. I even rolled to the cavern’s cold surface until I eventually knocked Red on the forehead. Once we’ve stopped laughing, the two of us took a heavy breath to calm ourselves. I wheeze at first before patting my chest and stomach in times to calm myself down. Once we looked at each other again, though, we wanted to laugh again, just letting out a snort, to hold ourselves.

“Well, anyway. Thanks to your mother’s cooking, I was full. Anyway, if the snow’s not going to let up tomorrow… what should we do, though?” I asked, slightly bothered at how the snowstorm seemed to be not letting up anytime soon; just like Red said.

“Yeah. I was wondering about that as well…” Red said, glancing at the snow first, before turning to look at me, then taking the empty lunchbox from my hands.

Red then took it to the back, washed it on the sink – _made from stones_ – and putted it down somewhere to dry it along with the earlier lunchbox of his. In just a minute, he was back with two white bottles on his hand. He looked like _a magician, to me_ , as he always came back from the back of the cavern with things in his hands. It was MooMoo Milk this time, I was sure. He gave me one as I quickly opened the bottle’s lid and drank the content. I then let a _‘pwah’_ sound as I felt full and relished with energy. Red seemed to smile from how quickly I drank of it and the reaction I made as he took a seat on my side. Once I drank about half of the bottle, I quickly said what just came across my mind.

“Red! How about if we showed our Pokemons? I have seen your Charizard and Pikachu, but I never know the other of your team, so… maybe we could let them out and let them play together?” I said, keen on my idea.

Red seemed to be surprised at my idea at first, before letting out a warm smile.

“Sure. That sounds like a plan…” Red trailed off in silence.

“Well, it is… if the snow doesn’t let up though. If it does, I would like to battle with that request. Eh, but I had this slight… thing or idea coming. What if… we’re tied, in result?” I asked, slightly surprised at what I’ve thought about.

“Tied…? If we’re tied, then we’re going to do both of our requests.” Red said, with a low chuckle following after.

“How come…? But oh well, either way it was going to be fun.” I replied, with one fist pumped on the air; showing enthusiasm.

Red just smiled a bit before drinking his own MooMoo Milk. I looked at Red for a while, before saying something, again. I knew I was being a chatterbox, but I couldn’t help it.

“Hey, Red? What if I added this: you tell me about how you loved me and give me back my Pokegear, if I win. I thought this would be fair for both of us, at least. I need my Pokegear.”

Red smiled widely, this time.

“Sure. And if I win… I would like your story on how you fell in love with me, as well. The same if we’re tied, we both do the same thing. And Gold… this depends on tomorrow’s weather.” Red said, while patting my head slightly.

I just nodded slowly with a small smile. And not long, I felt like I was sleepy again. I didn’t know how long time had been passed ever since we climbed this mountain but surely, my body wanted its rest for whatever I went through with Red. Red seemed to notice and he turned to patted my shoulder, before saying,

“Go to rest. I will watch the entrance.”

I just nodded before going straight to the cushion and laid myself there, and slipping myself inside the blanket. The warm feeling dragged me immediately into a blissful dream, with Red going hand in hand in the middle of the garden, where Shaymin graced us and showered flowers, as if we were having our wedding…

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? There wasn't much 'scene' inside (such a tease...) but this would progress to the next level on the next chapter, I assure you. The next one would probably out once I've finished the whole two chapters and... leave some kudos if you've liked the story's progress, so far ;D and thank you for reading~


	9. Battling Red and Rewards!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is out~ At last, I've properly finished this piece after checking it like four times in the midnight while looking over the whole story. Ahem, anyway there would be smuts inside of this chapter, so... enjoy! ;D (at long last, Red, Gold!)

The next few hours after I opened my eyes, I felt the cavern’s atmosphere was somehow being slightly cold, as the fire was out already. The cushion on the right side of me was already rolled neatly as well, and the blankets on my body were doubled on size. The heavy and warm feeling being left behind… Red must be out already, I concluded. I rubbed my eyes for a moment before turning to look at the cavern’s entrance. The weather seemed to be better than yesterday, as there were no cold wisps or cold winds coming through the entrance, instead warm gusts flowing freely and filled the entire cave with the dry smell. I felt the morning would start pretty well this time, as my plan to battle with Red would be carried out, perfectly.

I then hurriedly pulled the blanket off from my body, trying to fold it, rolling the cushion into the same size as Red left his cushion, then taking my bag – _which I threw at the cavern’s entrance the last time_ –  to open it, checking the supplies inside. Once I was sure it was enough and good to use, I then turned to look at my belt – _which I stuffed inside the bags last time as well_ – to check my team, if they were all fine and ready for the upcoming battle. I sighed in content as I saw everyone was in full health and eager to do some activity; battling. I then pulled my jacket on and draped it over my body, turning my hat backwards, and left the cavern; being ready to face Red.

Once I was outside, I was greeted by the strong ray of sunlight – _which blinded my eyes at first_ – before adjusting myself to the strange, warm weather on the summit of Mt. Silver. _Oh well, guess natures could have its good mood_ , I thought. I looked around at first, trying to search where Red had gone to, before a loud crack was heard from the right side. I immediately turned to face right, just to see Charizard was actually releasing a flamethrower to one of the stone; which immediately blast the stone into pieces. I realized the area was pretty much being cleared compared to yesterday, and I thought this was all Red’s doing. Well, it was nice, to be honest.

I noticed Red was actually on one of the top huge stone, standing there with his cap covering his eyes. A Pikachu stood on his shoulder seemed to notice my presence and immediately shouted. I then waved my hands for a while, before Red took notice of my presence – _that I was awake_ – and he jumped off immediately from the rock. He landed quickly on the snow with a loud thump before running into my direction. He smiled a bit, before patting my shoulder slightly; to dust off some of the snow falling from the sky. I thought there were no snows anymore, but oh well, it wasn’t as worse as yesterday so I didn’t bother.

“Hey, Red. Morning! Training, already?” I chirped, with a happy tone, glancing at his Charizard from time to time. Charizard seemed to be busy with practicing his Iron Tail on the stone.

“Yeah. Sorry that I left early, Gold. I was too… excited to train.” Red said, slightly apologizing with his eyes turning to look at the ground for seconds.

“Nah, it’s alright. I was excited as well. So, let’s _battle?_ ” I asked, hurriedly.

Red immediately looked at me in the eyes, before a smile appear on his face. He then gestured me to follow him to somewhere. I nodded as I followed after the older boy quietly. Red’s Charizard seemed to be occupied with whatever it was doing at first, before turning to look at me, then Red, before eventually followed along, on my back. Charizard seemed to be guarding the both of us, since it was looking around restlessly and whenever there were a Pokemon flew on the sky, it would roar and send it away.

Red just kept on walking, before he led all of us into a clearing, wide area. It seemed like an arena for a second, but, well it wasn’t. Red cleared the whole area, I bet. I just chuckled before walking at one position and stopped there. Red then took one glance before walking to my opposite, as Charizard followed, and stood on his back. I opened my mouth first to ask.

“Red, how about six on six battles?”

“That would do.” Red answered with a blank face.

I nodded enthusiastically, before looking at one of the red sphere on my belt – _I clipped the belt on before leaving the cavern_ – deciding on which one I should send first. I then shouted,

“The requests still applied, alright!”

Red just nodded with a smirk, this time. I made an annoyed face to Red, as it seemed like the older boy was confident he would defeat me and dragged me inside of his cavern, if he won. Not like I would let that happen, I mean, I would try to at least make us tied in result, or _win, as that was my main goal._ Well, this was supposed to be training Pokemons for our sake, but it ended up like a competition between Champions. Not like it mattered that much, since we’ve confessed to each other, so it felt like something else, altogether. _Still, it excited me to no end._

“Ready?” Red shouted from the opposite.

“Ready as you are!” I shouted then released my Typholosion first.

Red too, made Pikachu stand on its ground first. I smirked and shouted commands to my dear buddy right after Red shouted at the same time. The two of us then battled like there’s no tomorrow.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

Hours, or even half a day, went by, with only two Pokemons left standing on the ground, both exhausted, and so the two of us. I almost collapsed from how blaring the sun was, for the entire day of battling Red and how the weather suddenly turned into hails once it was evening. It was still evening this time, and Red seemed to be sweating as well, but he didn’t show that much expression as he was used to this kind of weather. My Typholosion seemed to be hitching a breath from time to time with Red’s Charizard gasping from exhaustion. The two glared at each other before going for our last command.

“Typholosion, use Flamethrower!”

“Charizard, use Flamethrower!”

The two Pokemon immediately nodded and burst a huge ball of Flamethrowers to each other as it kept on blasting off another from time to time before the fire actually made a crack and exploding loudly from the overheat. The explosion made the snow around the area flew into both of our direction as I covered my face from the heavy gust of wind and snow attacks. The same applied to Red. As the explosion’s chain reaction and resulting in black smoke goes, we couldn’t actually see which Pokemon still stood on the arena.

That was, until the smoke slowly dispersed into a thin air, revealing both of our Pokemon fainted on the ground. I hurriedly ran over to my buddy as I patted on its head for times – _concluding it was fainted_ – before returning it to my sphere, with, _‘good job, buddy!’_ and so does Red. Red seemed to smile at the result of our battling. We’re tied, after all. I just grinned at Red as he returned his Charizard inside the Pokeball.

“And, now we’re tied. Guess you should keep your promise, Red, and _me too_ …” I said, scratching my cheek in a confused and half embarrassed manner.

“Yeah. But first, let’s go back to the cavern to heal our Pokemon.” Red suggested, before eventually leading the way, back to the cavern.

I walked behind him with a smile coming on my face from time to time. It was… _unbelievable_. The both of us proved we had the same strength and that showed on the battle we’ve just had. Red seemed to be happy though, to actually find a rival with the same strength, even though I was younger than him. This made my stomach flutter with hundreds of Butterfrees inside. The two of us kept on walking until we’ve reached the cavern’s entrance. It was, when I realized that the skies already turned into shady black; it was nighttime already. The snow started falling again.

Once inside, I immediately sat down on the middle, taking out several Hyper Potions and Revives for my Pokemon. Red too, sat on my opposite and did the same. He seemed to be smiling ever since. Once he was finished, he returned my Pokegear. I actually beamed a genuine smile.

“Thanks! Or no. No thanks for you.” I said, and immediately frowned.

Red just chuckled. He then released his Charizard again, to lit the fire up. Charizard seemed to be tired from our battle, so it immediately returned itself inside to the ball once it threw a huge ball of fire. I just looked at Red for seconds, before opening my mouth again.

“Red, so. Uh… Rewards… yeah, let’s call it rewards. My _reward?_ ”

Red looked up at my face for second, before leaning closer and stopped right in front of my face. Our lips almost touched, but he stopped. I felt his hand grazed my own ones before he planted a kiss on my cheeks. I just blushed slightly from whatever he was doing. _I thought he was going to kiss me on the lips…_ Red seemed to know what I was thinking and smirked.

“You wanted to know, about how I fell in love with you?” Red asked, with a sly tone this time.

I just nodded slowly before turning to shift my gaze on the cavern’s flooring; trying to give Red time to think about it.

“… I thought I ever said it before, but maybe, the explanations were quite vague to you. So… It was after you shared your foods with me. That was the start of everything. And while I was training, all I could thought was you and you, and you only, Gold. And the trigger… was when you actually still sprained yourself and wanting to leave the cavern because I confiscate your Pokegear. That’s how I fell for you. I even fell harder as the time goes, for you only, _Gold_.” Red said, with some special tone added over my name.

I blushed at his confession and just stuttered some, _‘oh, is that so’_. Red, seemed to be amused at how I’ve reacted over him, planted a light kiss over my lips and I immediately turned to look at him and shot my eyes down to the cavern’s floor again. It seemed like Red wanted me to face him but I kept my gaze on the cavern’s floor all over.

“Then, your turn.” Red said, slightly tilted my chin to make me face him.

“… I… fell, well, maybe from the start. I don’t know when, exactly… but maybe from the start of my journey for searching you. Uh… dragging you home, remember? I said I had that fluttering over my stomach and all. Maybe that was it.”

“… Don’t say _maybe_ , Gold. Be sure about how you felt.” Red said, with a stern voice.

“But, that was about it, Red! I just realized it after you… spilled how you loved me. Uh, sorry, I was kind of slow at taking a note of someone’s affection and all the events going on so I didn’t know exactly I fell for you, but… yeah…” I said; dejected at how I wasn’t that great to explain how I felt towards the older boy.

“I know.” Red said, with a warm smile.

I just looked at the older boy with a dazzled expression. _He knew? Then why did he ask?_ But I decided not to ask about anything, just waiting for Red to continue what he was going to talk about.

“I just wanted to see how you explain it, that’s all. It turned out you’re not good at explaining, Gold… But your expression, your gestures and how you talk, expressed everything I need to know. And that was all I need…” Red trailed off before giving a peck over my lips, again.

This time Red didn’t give me chances to talk any further as he kept on kissing me on my lips, licking a little from time to time, just to moisten my chapped lips – _from the cold_ – and continue to prod further until his tongue eventually inside of my mouth, and met mine. He kept on licking and rubbing my tongue until it felt like hours before he eventually pulled himself away, licking his lips, standing up, then goes somewhere on the back, before pulling the cushion on the floor and gesturing me to come to his side and take a seat.

I was feeling saggy – _and flushed_ – after what he’d done, but I tried to push myself back and walk onto the cushion slowly. Red smiled at my expression before turning to pull my arms immediately and push me onto the cushion. I flopped on my back with a small thudding sound, and Red immediately turned himself on the top of my body. His legs were shifted on my sides – _to prevent me from escaping_ – as he leaned closer onto my face.

He then continued to kiss me all over again, starting with butterfly kisses: from my forehead, cheeks, neck, and ended on my lips. I felt like I was on fire about how he did all these stuffs – _slow but romantically kisses and touches_ – to me and I tried to shift my gaze a little to the side, just to notice that there was a pink small bottle in his right hand; I just realized. I looked at it for seconds before turning to look at Red. _He must be taking it from the back, earlier._ Once Red pulled himself away from me, I landed my gaze on the small bottle again.

“What’s… that?” I asked, pointing my index finger to the small bottle.

Red observed my confused expression for a second, before eventually following my gaze and smiling at the bottle. He then leaned closer to my ear, whispering,

“It’s a _lube._ ”

Right that moment, I felt like my cheeks were all hot and burned, even to my ear. I just widened at what he said and turned my gaze to somewhere else. I knew exactly where this was leading, especially after all of our confessions, the scene from the bedroom and bathtub… Red grinned in response; he knew what I was thinking. He then pulled his caps and put it down on my side. He pulled his jacket, then his black shirt – _revealing his toned body from the result of his training_ – and decided to leave his pants on. He then turned to look at my jacket. I noticed what he was going to do at the moment, so I decided to pull it myself. Red seemed to be smiling from how I reacted exactly like he wanted me to.

I pulled my jacket first and then my black shirt. Lastly, I removed my favorite cap. Red seemed to be smiling from my naked chest and he kept on looking – _from my chest to my face_ – until I decided to leave my trousers on. Red cocked an eyebrow, and he pointed on my trousers. I decided to shake my head; saying I didn’t want to pull it down. Red had this blank look at first, and he eventually decided to tug my trousers and the pants inside in one go. I flushed and yelped at how I suddenly feeling my body was naked and revealed everything to Red, just in one second. Embarrassed, I wrapped my legs around to hide my most embarrassing parts. Red then smirked.

“Come on, Gold. Don’t be like that. We’ve seen each other’s, so why did you decided to be all embarrassed…?” Red made an amused face.

“It-It’s because _it’s you!_ ” I shouted, while one of my hands covered my eyes.

“Because I’ve confessed everything? Or was it… because of your own confession?” Red teased.

“Both! And stop _teasing_ me, dammit.” I shouted again.

Red just chuckled lowly before leaning closer, kissing my hand, before pulling it gently and revealing my flushed face; or so I thought. Red’s free hand then traveled to my thighs, rubbing it slowly before stroking it, quite hard. It was like he was hinting at how he wanted to stroke mine. I gritted my teeth in embarrassment and shouted again.

“Stop teasing me! _Red!_ ”

Red laughed in response, before he actually moved himself down on my chest. He buried his face on my chest for a moment, smelling me, before eventually moving himself even further. He then stopped at my still wrapped legs, then putting both of his hand on the knees, slowly forcing to pull it apart. I kept on insisting to close my legs but Red’s strength made me waver and eventually revealing everything. Both of my hands then moved to cover my face; I was too embarrassed to saw everything. I bet Red made a happy face right now.

A minute passed and there didn’t seem to be any movement from Red. I then decided to pull both of my hands, just to see Red was smirking, and immediately wrapped his hand around my shaft. I yelped at first before trying to adjust to the pleasure. Red’s stroking was agonizing slow, this time. He kept on that pace before he eventually looked at me, still smirking.

“I said, Red, stop, teasing me… Ah! Ahh…”

Just when I was about to finish my word, Red actually started to pump it faster, and rubbing on the tip each seconds after the shaft. The feelings made my head felt dizzier than ever and my heartbeat went faster, as I kept gasping and moaning, for each time he hit and rubbed the tip. Just when he was stroking, I already felt the tip was leaking from the pre-cum and my breathing becoming more erratic; I wanted to cum. Red looked dazed at the sight and he kept on stroking, until I actually arched my back in pleasure, releasing everything with a loud moan. The white fluids scattered everywhere, especially on Red’s hand.

As I wheezed from the lack of oxygen, I saw that Red was actually licking my milk boy and he even drank it. I couldn’t believe what I just saw, as I kept looking and blinked at Red’s entrancing movement. Red eventually noticed and smiled. He kept on licking the trail of the milk and leaned closer to my face. He then kissed me deeply, as his tongue probed inside of my mouth. I felt a faint taste of my own milk as I licked it, before hitching a breath and gasped, and Red pulled his tongue away. Red licked his lips – _like some beast_ – and talked something even embarrassing.

“I felt even full after drinking _your milk_ , Gold. It felt… nice.”

“Stop talking like that!” I shouted, being even embarrassed from how vulgar Red has talked himself, lately.

Red just chuckled before his hand – _which previously dried from my milk_ – moved to my nipples, and starting rubbing it. I gasped at first, while gritting my teeth – _preventing myself from moaning even more_ – and Red rubbed it even harder, twisting it and flick it. I couldn’t help myself but moan at the sudden tingling pleasure. Red smiled before moving himself to lick it. I gasped, as I tried to pull the brunette’s head from my chest, just to be gasping again from the sudden alluring sound of sucking and licking. The sound was too much and I felt myself enjoying it even further. Just as I felt the sensation, my shaft seemed to be hardened and poking Red’s stomach, again. Red felt the change, as he kept on sucking, and biting it in the end.

A red mark appeared and Red seemed to be nodding – _proudly_ – at his own creation. Red then moved his hand to his pants, pulling his zipper down and rubbed the revealing tent onto my ones. I gasped at the sudden touch of the fabric and looked at what Red had just done. Red was… too erotic. My face couldn’t blush even more so I felt the warmth emanating even more from my cheeks, and I felt like I was having a fever from the sudden sensations.

Red then grabbed the bottle of lube, or whatever he was saying, earlier, and twisted the bottle cap open. He lubed his hands until it was full of gels and seemed slick enough, and putting down the bottle on his side. He rubbed his fingers for a moment, before prying it to… somewhere, between my legs. Red’s breathing seemed to be shorter paced compared to before as he was hesitating to either continue or not. I just gazed on the older boy – _with half anticipating_ – blinking at whatever he was going to do. Red’s eyes made a single flicker – _of lust_ – before he actually continued. Just at that moment, I felt like my body was being pried open by a single finger.

I yelped at the sudden strange feeling being thrust inside, pushing my legs and curling my toes on the cushion as response; being uncomfortable and weird. As I felt uncomfortable with whatever Red was doing, the older boy then made a _‘shh, it’s alright’_ sound as he stroked his other free hand on my legs, soothingly comfortable.  I just looked at Red for seconds before feeling even weird as Red kept on thrusting his finger, slowly at first, before pacing it up into average pace and stopped.

Red then turned to look at me for seconds, leaning closer, and planting a soothing kiss on my lips. The kiss was light and felt good, until his finger moved again and hit a spot that made me let out a surprised yelp. Red too, was surprised at my reaction, as he immediately pulled himself back and looking at my face.

Once Red was sure he was doing the right thing, he continued to thrust it again inside, to the spot he hit earlier, making me moan, again. As I kept moaning – _from the weird pleasure_ – Red kept on thrusting inside, adding more fingers as he did so. Each thrust was going in and out, with an intention of hitting my spot before I actually screamed my lungs out and ejaculated. The milk boy spurted and scattered, some even landed on Red’s face. Red, who made a blank face, was now having a smile on his face. Seemingly satisfied, he leaned closer to my ear,

“Seemed like the lube works.”

He said before moving to stroke his own hardness with the lube, and positioned himself on the entrance. I took a small glance on Red’s hardness and huge size before shutting my eyes. Red, however, didn’t like the idea of me shutting my eyes, so he kissed my lips, biting the lower lip a little, before inserting and swirling around with my tongue. Red seemed to be so… erotic, really. Once I fluttered my eyes open, Red whispered, _‘look and feel’_. At first I didn’t caught what he had said, but once he started to pry open my entrance with his, that was when everything made sense.

Once, Red tried to push, but he seemed to be scared of ripping me apart, so he stopped midway, letting me adjust to, before pushing again. He did this slowly – _but surely at times_ – to make sure I was alright. And once he saw I was actually fine – _feeling good, even_ – he kept on pushing until he reached the brim and hit the spot. I gasped and moaned from the strange feeling and bit my lips. Red looked sweaty and gasping each seconds, as his beads of sweat fell on my skin, and his eyes seemed to be gleaming with pleasures. I didn’t know that Red was actually feeling very good, as I kept on feeling his on my inside, twitching. As I felt the sudden movement coming from Red, I already knew that Red was actually holding himself from thrusting, scared that I was going to be hurt if I wasn’t prepared and adjusted enough. I didn’t want to make Red felt even more tortured so I held his hand softly, saying, _‘I’m fine, so move.’_ And that moment, Red gave me a widest smile I’ve ever seen.

Red then pulled himself from my insides, pushed it again, in a given tempo. I felt good as he kept on hitting my sweet spot from time to time, giving my body a friction of pleasures, compared to the times he used his fingers. As he kept on moving, I was accidentally letting a scream like moan out from each thrust and couldn’t held myself back, especially when he hit it hard and dead on the right spot. Red kept on thrusting until his pace was quickened, due to his need from release, I realized. The lubes he had used earlier gave a slick sound from each thrust and slippery feel in the end made me couldn’t help myself but arched my back even more; wanting to feel it even more. Red noticed the way I was becoming needy and he kept on thrusting, with much more force and faster.

Red couldn’t keep himself up with the release he need as he kept on thrusting. He grabbed my hardened ones and rubbed it for seconds before I actually arched my back, giving a loud moan and jerked. I clenched shut my eyes as I felt I released my milk boy, for the third time. Once I opened my eyes, I saw that Red was actually feeling the same, as his eyes fluttered for seconds before he arched his hips, thrusting himself even deeper to my parts. As he hit my sweet spot again, he ejaculated and released all of his hot seed inside. I felt my stomach and ass was being filled to the brim as he released his warm need.

Not long, Red panted and breathed heavily as he flumped himself on my body. His weight almost crushed me, as I yelped for a bit, before he noticed and moved aside. _His_ was still inside, though. I tried to gasp a lot of air after the intercourse, but ended up with a wheeze. Red seemed to be content as he kept on looking on my face. He rubbed his hands to my cheeks; to assure that I was fine. I just smiled at what Red’s doing and he smiled at me back.

“I love you, Gold.” Red said, smiling warmly.

“Mm. Me too.” I said, before sensing how Red’s was twitching again.

Red seemed to notice and he immediately moved his from my inside. As he pulled it out, I felt my insides were being stretched for a moment, before a breezy feeling came across. I sighed in bliss, for a moment. Red then flumped himself on the cushion, still slightly panting from exhaustion and pleasure, I bet. Red then noticed the scattering milk boys as he stood for a bit, going to the back, taking towels and cleaned my stomach. He too, cleaned his, after. Red then looked at me for seconds, before opening his mouth to ask,

“Do you want to go back…?”

I tilted my head – _confused with what on earth was Red talking about_ – and questioned him.

“For what?”

“… You know. Washing your _inside_ and take a bath, together. We could ask Charizard…” Red trailed off, still observing my face as he did so.

I then felt blush creeping on my cheeks again, this time. _Red sure got guts, asking those things after we had our first time here._ I just shook my head slightly; telling him I didn’t want to. The older boy cocked an eyebrow and making a concerned face. I sighed.

“No, Red. Just… stay with me. I was fine with yours inside. And… I couldn’t even walk after all of this…” I gestured my hands to my hips.

I was sore all over and tired, alright. Even though he used that lube to prepare me, it still hurt in the end. I just gazed at Red for a moment, before Red leaned himself in and kissing me wildly. The two of us continued with deep mouthing each other until we felt like we’re tired enough and actually fell asleep in each other’s embrace.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so the next chapter (or the last) would be out after this~ Prepare yourselves for the fluffy fluff fluff feelings. Ahem, anyway, keep on reading ;D Do find out whatever happening in the last chapter owo)/


	10. New Bark Town and the Next Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is out and this would be the last of this chapter. Reminds you there would be smutty stuff inside as well~ Red and Gold romance sure was... something. Ahem, anyway, go on, keep on reading! ;D

The next afternoon, I found myself lying on the cushion, already clothed and feeling my skin were being shiny – _from being cleaned_ – and sparkled. I dazed at the sudden change of my own body and turned my head slightly. Red was on the kitchen – _or his stone made into kitchen_ – standing while cooking something while humming lowly; which was surprising and strange. I thought my eyes and ears were having troubles, so I rubbed my eyes first and whiff my hands up, slightly stretching my ears from time to time. Red was still humming by the time and I widened my eyes in shock.

I moved myself to stand on my knees, just to feel the sudden strain on my back and the sore feeling accumulated on my hips, and I immediately fell back on the cushion with a soft thud. I felt like this has been happening every time I was inside of this cavern and usually, the next turn of events would be the same. And just right as I predicted, at the same moment, Red turned his gaze into my direction, turning off his stove and running straight into my direction, squatted down and push me back onto the cushion. I frowned slightly.

“Red, would you please stop doing the same thing, like _every time?_ ” I asked, and rolled my eyes at Red, who made a concerned face.

“ _Gold_ , would you please stop forcing yourself to do things if you are _unwell_ , like every time?” Red asked back, with a slight low tone over my name.

“Oh come on. Don’t ask me back like that. Look, I could actually stand and…” I said, trying to sit and stand again, just to feel my hips were having no strength left and fell back, straight onto the cushion.

I blinked and look at Red with blank face. Red sighed and shook his head while putting his hands over my shoulder and pushed me back onto the cushion; this time with much force, telling me to rest. I complied to Red’s action quietly and noticed there was a change of expression on the older boy. Red seemed to be angry… at _my recklessness?_ Or maybe something else… I decide to ask him about this, though.

“Red, are you angry?” I asked while tilting my head to the right, trying to get to look at the older boy’s expression.

“Yes, I am.” Red replied, shortly.

“Why?” I asked again, slightly startled at his immediate answer.

Red was silent at first, before exhaling loudly through his nose.

“I was angry at myself, Gold. It was because of _me_ … that you’re becoming like this. I didn’t intend to hurt or making you suffer-“

“Well, you didn’t hurt me, Red. I mean, _not intentionally_. And shush, you did this because you loved me and I complied with your action. If I didn’t want to do it with you, I already shove my legs straight at yours and made _you feel hell for days_. And, it’s not your fault and you shouldn’t be angry with yourself. It’s _al~right_.” I said, cutting Red in the middle of his talk.

Red looked at me for seconds in unbelieving expression and wanted to question more, but decided to shut his mouth and smiling instead. I smiled back at Red and decided to avert my gaze, to look at the cavern’s ceiling. There was nothing interesting as it was full of holes and some stalagmite was seen here and there. Surely it wouldn’t be dangerous to be live at, as it was even made into Red’s home cavern. I then looked around in a daze, before interrupted with a soft stepping, fading away but loud enough to my ear.

I tilted my head slightly, seeing Red has returned to his kitchen and continued his cooking. I smiled a little at the sudden change of Red. I mean… _he actually changed, a lot._ He could even hum and blaming himself as to why I couldn’t walk. His mother would be proud at how much he changed, mostly because he wanted and tried to and not because of me. I didn’t even do anything to made Red changed like that.

And lastly, he was more loving and concerned than ever, especially when it was about me. Well, now I felt bad for taking advantage of his… care and love. But hey, I wasn’t taking advantage of him or whatever. I loved him, the same way as he felt. I shook my head slightly at my own thought while closing my eyes, just to be interrupted by a call from Red.

“Gold?”

“Yes?” I answered and peered from where I was lying; still on the cushion.

“Where are we going to go after this?” Red asked, while moving his hands from time, to flip foods, which smelt like fried rice or the kind.

“Uh, wherever you wanted to go?” I answered.

“I thought you were saying that you wanted to explore the Johto region with me, is that request of yours still going on, or… have you _forgotten_ about it?” Red asked, glancing to my side for a while.

I immediately slapped a hand to my face – _I, Gold, had forgotten about it_ – and immediately shouted,

“Yes, it’s still going on, and _I wanted you to come with me!_ I mean, the two of us already fulfilled your request about living inside of this cavern, so yeah. Come to Johto with me!”

Red chuckled from the back; he seemed to get it. He then clicked something – _to turn the stove off_ – and putted the whole thing on the plate and moving himself to my side. He seated down first, before pulling a napkin – _he stuffed in his hands_ – and putted the plate on it. There was a pair of spoon and fork as well, as I kept on looking whatever Red was putting down, aside from the bottle of water. And just right, it was fried rice. I couldn’t help but wondered how Red learnt to cook any kind of dishes, if he just stayed on this mountain for three years long for training.

“Hey, Red, where did you learn all the cooking from?” I asked, and trying to sit up slowly, pushing myself up with my elbow, while taking the spoon and fork.

“The cookbooks. And some… watching from my days of training, I guess?” Red said, while taking a toast from his own plate and taking a bite on it.

I just nodded at his answer. He was… _amazing._ Not only he was a Pokemon Master, but also a great cook. No wonder he was seen as a legend and being respected by everyone, even the Rockets. I then seated myself straight on the cushion and digging in the fried rice immediately. The smell was alluring and it looked pretty arranged and delicious. Red was stealing a glance from time to time while I was taking a spoonful and eating it – _wanted to know my opinion on how the food taste like_ – and I realized what he meant, so I opened my mouth, praising him honestly.

“It’s so delicious!” I said, immediately taking the second spoonful of rice and eating it like a person who hadn’t eat like four days in a row.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see that Red was actually smiling and relieved at my reaction. I could read Red easier like a book now – _as I’ve spent enough days with him inside and outside_ – even though he had those blank look and looked indifferent each time. The two of us then ate in silence, before we actually finished with our foods, drinking the bottled water, and Red immediately took all the empty plates to the back and washed it. I felt bad, as I wanted to take turns, but Red glared at me – _telling me to stay at wherever I was and don’t intervene what he was doing_ – and I could only shrug in defeat.

The next moment, I was surprised by a sudden thumping sound coming outside of the cavern. I immediately turned to look at the cavern’s entrance and saw a Venusaur was walking, no, runing past it… with a Pikachu and Typholosion chasing after it. I blinked several times at the scene, before turning my head to look at Red’s direction. Red seemed to be finished with whatever he was doing – _washing and drying the plates_ – and turned to look at me as well; with his usual blank face.

“Did you release my Typholosion?” I asked, pointing my finger at the cavern’s entrance.

Red followed my finger’s direction and saw that his two Pokemons were having fun with my Typholosion. He smiled a little at the sight.

“No. But I think your Pokemon was releasing itself from the Pokeball and decided to play with them.”

I was left dumbfounded at what Red had just said, but I could understand that my Typholosion might be bored ever since weeks ago. I never actually released Typholosion except when it was battling against Red, and it was just yesterday. I immediately returned it inside of its ball again right after I was finished with battling. I then shrugged the idea of it releasing itself and letting it had some fun outside. TYpholosion needed and deserved it, after all. And at the same time, I was trying to stand up again. Red immediately frowned and trying to push me down – _with both of his hand already hovering over my shoulders_ – but I retorted myself.

“Come on, Red. I said I wanted us to go explore the whole Johto region, so let me try to at least, _walk, by myself._ ” I said while brushing Red’s helping – _or forcing me to rest_ – hands.

At first try, I felt my hips gave away and giving groggy feelings in return, but after few seconds adjusting myself to the strange feeling, I could already stand straight, even though I kind of swayed horribly each time I took one step to the front. Red seemed to be worried sick at how helpless I was. But before he wanted to lend me a help, I already waved my hands – _dismissing him from helping_ – and Red stood in silence. I heard a small sigh escaping his lips from time to time, but I decided not to hear it. I immediately walked myself to the cavern’s entrance and Red followed, while taking our bags in a hurry, then carrying the two bags on his shoulder.

Once outside, I immediately checked the time on my Pokegear; which was returned after the long story. It was ten in the morning, which was still early and I could visit my mom first, before going to ventured the whole Johto region with Red. I turned to look at Red first, before speaking my mind.

“Red? Would you mind use your Charizard to visit the New Bark Town? I wanted to visit my mom… and introduce you to her. Heehee” I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose like a little kid.

Red though, was surprised at my question and a small blush crept onto his face as he rubbed his head with his free hand and looking through the snows listlessly. He stayed quiet for a moment before returning his Venusaur and Pikachu – _who were still running_ – into the red sphere and releasing his Charizard after. I, on the other hand, was left dumbfounded at Red’s – _unexpected_ – reaction, as I just realized that I was saying that _‘I wanted to introduce him to my mom’_ … Well, I didn’t mean it to introduce him as a boyfriend or marriage kind!

“I, I don’t mean it _that way, Red!_ Don’t be mistaken-“

“I know. It’s just… you’re… so…” Red trailed off in silence while his blush was even more visible right now.

He pulled his cap down to cover his face immediately and his Charizard – _who was yawning and not interested on whatever we were talking about earlier_ – turned its head and growled at Red. Red immediately looked at Charizard, then gesturing me to climb first. I was still dazed for a moment there, before actually pulling a Pokeball to return Typholosion inside; who stood in silence and questioning as to why Venusaur and Pikachu were returned immediately inside its sphere.

I then climbed onto the dragon’s back, dismissing whatever Red was going to talk before, feeling my hips hurt at first before adjusting myself to sit properly and Red followed. Red was rubbing my hips and back from time to time so it wasn’t felt that bad and better, if I must admit, while I leaned myself slightly onto his broad chest. The warm feelings emanated from his body made me felt safe and calm. Three minutes after, we already flew up and high to the sky, readying ourselves to visit the New Bark Town.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

Minutes passing by, Red’s Charizard – _was the best flying type_ – brought us right into my house just in mere minutes, without any trouble. Right after I went down from the dragon’s back, I immediately stood on my house’s front door and ringing the bell for few times. Not long, my mom opened the door and jumped in happiness as she saw me back at home, safe and sound. She was fixated on me for a while, before turning to look at Red – _who was standing behind me and quiet_ – and smiled. I immediately opened my mouth to explain it to her before mom could ask anything that might bother Red and all.

“Um, mom. He’s Red, my friend. I met him on Mt. Silver and… well he became my friend, right after he saved me from all the troubles… hahaha!” I said, while slightly scratching my head.

Mom was surprised at first before telling us to come inside and have a seat. Red was polite though, as he could actually said, _‘thank you’_ instead of being quiet all the time. Well, _he changed_ , alright. I just decided to dismiss these train of thoughts of mine and kept on going inside, with Red quietly following after. Red looked around the inside of my house for a moment, and a smile appeared on his face as he turned to look at me, saying,

“Your house looked neat and comfortable. I felt like I was back at home.”

I smiled warmly at Red, replying with,

“Well, yeah. Glad you _liked it_ then?”

Red just smiled before he decided to take a seat on the sofa. I followed after him, and mom suddenly appeared again from the second floor – _which was my room_ – with jar full of cookies in her hands. She seemed to be angry at whatever I was hiding inside of my room – _as I decided to ignore her anger purposefully by whistling_ – and give the jar to Red. Red was politely rejecting the offer at first, before he actually sighed in defeat and took the jar. Red mumbled something like, _‘Johto’s folks sure are strange’._ He opened the lid, slowly at first, before taking a small cookie and ate it. His expression suddenly changed into a happy one.

“This is… good.” Red said, while nodding in acceptance.

“I know right?” I answered with a snicker, while taking some of the cookies as well.

“So, why are you saying we were friend, Gold?” Red asked, in a whisper.

“Uh… you know, we were barely teenagers, and if we said it out loud now, we might get separated… and I didn’t want that. So we should hide it until at least, we were old enough and people would accept us.” I said, whispering to Red, who was listening intently.

Red mumbled something, _‘it wouldn’t be a problem if it was in Kanto’._ But he decided to nod in defeat, or _understanding_ , as the two regions might be neighbors but would be different in all norms and all the things. I was giving out a smile to Red as the older boy understood it better and fast to accept the fact.

Not long, my mom took one of a dining chair and joining in our conversations. She asked a lot of things about Red, and I gladly answered anything for her. Mom seemed to be confused as to why I was the one who explained the whole stuff and after getting that Red was a quiet person, she nodded; in understanding. Mom also smacked my head after knowing that I injured myself for being careless on the mountain. Red just smiled and laughed after he was seeing me being tormented by my mom. But not long, Red was quiet all over again. And mom kept on talking, until it felt like hours of nagging, before she stopped herself and walked away to the kitchen, leaving me and Red all alone again.

“Your mom… was nice.” Red said, being honest.

“You said she was nice, well, _to you, not me._ ” I said while frowning at the compliment Red gave to my mom.

Red just laughed a little before patting my back slightly, and turned to stand on his own two feet, walked around the living room – _observing the whole room_ – before he actually decided to go upstairs, to the second floor. I immediately screamed at the sudden change of direction and attention Red just took, and pulled his arm, stopping Red right in his tracks. Red seemed to be surprised at what I was doing and looked at me in a confused expression; he tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow. I grinned sheepishly and lightly scratching my cheek, before giving out an excuse.

“Uh, my room was… messy. And _dirty,_ compared to yours so…”

“I don’t mind.” Red said, insisting on walking ahead and ignoring my excuses.

“Ah, Red!” I screamed, while following after the older boy.

Red kept on walking ahead while I was trying to stop him, like pulling his jacket or intentionally stopping him with taking his cap or anything childish to the older boy. But Red ignored all my childish action and just right then, Red immediately turned the door knob open, leaving me gritting my teeth in frustration and slapped my hands over my face. Red stopped and didn’t even budge an inch once he opened it. A minute or two passed by and the two of us still stood on the doorway, before Red actually closed the door again and turned to look at me.

“No wonder you got yelled and being called all the time.” Red said, with a flat tone.

“Well, what about you. You never went home for _three years_ and look at how dusty your room was, and…” I said, trailing off in silence while trying to find Red’s fault as well.

“But I cleaned it right before you went in.” Red defended himself while folding his hand; triumphing over me.

I then immediately glared myself to the older boy, just getting a snicker from Red. Red then patted my head softly, before ruffling my hair with both of his hand.

“I’m just joking. But you should probably fix that messy habits of yours or I’ll become your second mom, whenever we go, Gold.” Red said, before turning to walk downstairs.

“Wh-whenever…?” I asked, while feeling blushes started to creep onto my cheek.

Red smiled for a moment before nodding slowly. He then continued to walk until he stopped right in front of the doorway. He said goodbye to my mom for a moment before I actually followed Red and saying, _‘I’m going’_ to mom, just getting a pinch over my nose and my mom let me go. I heard Red actually let out a snicker and I bit my lip in response. The two of us then walked outside in silence before deciding ourselves where to go.

“So… where are we going?” I asked, slightly looking around and fixated my gaze on the moving turbines.

“Anywhere you would think to be interesting while I could actually let my Pokemon enjoyed the good weather here.” Red immediately replied, while looking up into the bright blue sky.

I nodded before gesturing Red to follow after. The two of us walked in silence until we found ourselves alone, and immediately holding hands, while slightly bumping our shoulders from time to time. Red smiled at his own actions and the two of us kept on walking, through the grass and sands.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

The day actually passed by, with the two of us of walking around without any goals, from the National Park to enjoy the weather, stopping at the Ecruteak watching theatres and the twin towers, and to the Lake of Rage. That time, I immediately gave Red the RageCandyBar, which made Red happier than ever to chew it down and the two of us walked around again. We walked back to the Mahogany Town, resting for a moment and lastly, jogging back to Goldenrod City. The two of us stopped right in front of the Magnet Train, which looked majestic or _strange_ for Red, I realized. The three years he spent on the mountain must be confusing him for whatever had been installed inside the city and all. I just smiled before gesturing him to follow after.

Inside the station, Red looked around listlessly before fixing his gaze on the Magnet Train Pass. Red followed after me quietly and inside to the train. The two of us seated ourselves for a moment inside, catching breaths from walking around, before the train already reaching Saffron City, in just an hour. Once outside, I realized that we’re back inside the Kanto Region, all over again. Red seemed to be mesmerized by how fast the Magnet Train was and obviously, wanted to ride on it again.

“So, you know everything you need to know and what has changed inside and outside, between Kanto and Johto, Red.” I said, trying to remind Red of the information; that Professor Oak had said things had been changed recently and how Red should ask me for the directions or anything similar.

Red just nodded for a moment before grabbing my shoulder, stopping me from walking any further. I turned my head slightly – _wanting to ask Red what is it_ – just to be met with a soft and warm kiss over my lips. Red immediately pulled back after that kiss and let a genuine smile appeared on his face.

“Thank you, for today. The date and all…”

“ _Date…?_ ” I blinked twice, before blushes appeared again for times today.

Right, I was asking Red to go exploring the whole Johto Region for the whole day, and how we held hands in secrecy… and how we already did the stuff… Well, we were officially going out so, this was considered as dates, right? Well, not that I knew of, since I never had dates or anything similar, so I just nodded while feeling embarrassed at Red’s appreciation and affection. Red then took a hold of my hand and walking first, just like an escort… _but he was my lover._ I frowned at my own idea of thinking him as an escort, but right at that moment, I blurted something random – _for me_ – and been welling up in my heart for some time now.

“Hey, I love you.”

Right after I said it, my heart felt like it was going to burst out from the ribcage, as the heart made loud thumping sound that might even be heard by Red and how embarrassed I was feeling right now. Red halted his step, and turned slowly to face me with a blank look of his. He looked at how I averted my gaze from his – _from being embarrassed and shy_ – leaned down and giving me a straight peck on my cheek, slowly. He then whispered something sweet to my ear,

“I love you too, Gold.”

And right after, Red pulled away, grabbing my arms tightly and pulled me into a fast walk. My face must be so red at the time and I was feeling lucky that Red didn’t look back after. He would tease me about how my face was turning into like Tamato’s Berry color, though I highly doubt that. The two of us then walked in silence – _again_ – while trying to enjoy the warm atmosphere that day, even though nervousness started to stir inside me.

***「レッド・ゴールド」***

Once we arrived on the Pallet Town, Red immediately pushed me back inside of his house. His mother was welcoming me as usual, but before I could even took my time to talk any further, Red already pulled me to the second floor, and leaving me on his bed with a slight push. Red pulled the two bags from his shoulder and putted it down on the floor. The older boy then walked outside for a moment, talking one or two things to his mother, before returning inside and locked the door. I immediately get what Red had just said to his mother and the idea after all of the events that were going on, from this whole morning to afternoon. My flushed face must be what triggered Red to do all the things he had in mind, _right now._

Red then shrugged his jacket off slowly, putting down his – _beloved_ – red cap on the desk, and pulling his black shirt upwards, leaving him with only his blue pants on, again, just like the day when he made a move on me… which was _yesterday._ I just looked on Red’s toned – _and slightly sweaty_ – body before averting my gaze into somewhere else. The older boy then climbed onto the bed, leaving a small creaking sound of weight, before leaning even closer to my face, and planting a soft kiss on my lips. The kiss was soft and innocent at first, and after minutes, turned into a wild messy one as Red tried to pull my jacket’s zipper and shirt in one go. He then nudged his legs onto my crotch, leaving me moaning from the sudden touch. I felt like Red was being kind of impatient, as he immediately tugged the hem of my pants and undies in one go, leaving me bare naked.

Red licked his lips for seconds – _enjoying the view of my body_ – before taking a move with slightly kissing the nape of my neck and turned it into nipping and harsh biting in the end; which would bruise again tomorrow. I let out a gasp as he kept on touching me everywhere with his soft yet firm touches – _Red was exploring my skin and body_ – and one of his hands already made its move to my crotch – _or my hardness_ – encircling it for a moment before stroking it softly. The friction and the pleasure were unbearable for me as I bit my lower lip to keep me from moaning; as his mother was downstairs and would be able to hear.

Red smirked at this before moving himself even lower, and stopped right in front of my erection. I clenched shut my eyes as I felt a tongue was licking my shaft, flicking it for a moment, before being swallowed wholly; by Red’s mouth. I moaned as I felt my tip was rubbed inside of Red’s throat and it felt so strangely addicting that I wanted to keep the feeling more than ever. Just as Red deep-throating me, up and down, I felt that one of his fingers already found itself rubbing my insides and I hitched a gasp in response. Red immediately aimed for my sweet spot over and over before his second and third finger pushed itself inside as well. And just as he inserted the third finger, I felt myself already moaning and jerking my hips up, releasing my warm milk boy inside of Red’s hot mouth.

Once he was done blowing me, I opened my eyes again, just to be surprised as Red immediately swallowed it and released himself from my limp erection. The trail of milk boy was seen as Red licked his lips – _entrancingly_ – and hands at the same time, leaving me gasping and wheezing from the after pleasure. I just did it with him yesterday, and Red already made his move again, just right after we ventured the Johto region too… The sore feeling I felt this morning were strangely gone though, and replaced by sudden hot pleasure of wanting more. Maybe it was because it was Red that I was turning into like this…? And just as I was deeply in thought and half dazed, Red made his next move again with inserting his three fingers all over my insides.

I moaned at the sudden friction and weird feeling as he kept aiming the spot over and over. He also stretched it slowly around, circling and trying to relax my insides with his fingers, before he positioned himself right in front of my entrance. And just as I felt Red’s tip were going in, I immediately shut my eyes and feeling the hot sensation coming through all over again. The first push, though, stopped, before Red actually pulled back. Red then slowly pushed himself inside again, this time with much force, as he didn’t stop when I made a pained face from the sudden push and being uncomfortable. Red kept on going until he hit the hilt of my insides, which made me surprisingly, screamed in pleasure.

Red looked shocked for a moment, before he leaned closer and kissed me again – _to prevent me from screaming_ – slowly but giving me space to breath. And just when Red hit it, he let me adjust to his size for a moment, before moving himself slightly, out and in, slowly at first. Red kept his average pace for a moment while trying to hit my sweet spot, over and over. And just as he kissed me, I felt like I was feeling hot and the sweet pleasure washed over my body and feelings. Red, seemed to notice the change on my expression, improved his pace and thrusting in, more deep and wilder than before.

The room was filled with nothing but our skin slapping with each other and a small escaping gasp from time to time. Red was as excited as I was, and feeling even better than yesterday; it was seen from his expression. As Red kept on moving without his usual pacing – _or control_ – anymore, I felt like each time he thrust it in and hitting the sweet spot hard, I was going to release my own. And just right when I thought about it, I already arched my back, making muffled moans before pulling myself from Red’s kisses, trembling and released the milk boy onto his stomach.

The first shot was thick and scattered on my stomach as well. And the second ones were almost invisible but wetting Red’s bed and trailed into my stomach and Red’s and making a sexy view. And just as I came, I noticed that Red’s expression was turning into a needy ones – _wanting to release his own_ – as he grunted for a moment, thrusting deeply for once or two, and the last thrust was really deep, as he trembled and released all of his hot and thick seed inside of me. I felt the friction of his release as I let out a gasp in response and trembled from Red’s strength.

The two of us then breathing heavily, while Red slightly pulled himself out from me and slump his heavy body onto me, once again. I felt like I was being crushed by Red’s body weight, but then looked at the older boy for a moment, before a sudden question popped inside on my mind.

“Hey, why didn’t you bring the lube here?”

Red looked up to me slightly, before turning to rub his hand onto my stomach – _filled with my milk boy_ – absently.

“I forgot… It’s not like you needed the lube anymore, since we’ve done it… and now, you must be wanted to ask: why did I have _that_ in the first place.” Red immediately shot himself up from my body slightly and smirked at me.

I breathed slowly, trying to inhale a lot of oxygen and trying to return my hard beating heart into normal rates before voicing myself clearly. I just nodded at what Red said. I wanted to ask him about that, anyway.

“I have it ever since I was back from buying groceries, when you sprained yourself, when you still didn’t know your feelings for me. Well, I’ve already loved you ever since, Gold. So _I prepared myself_ , for the worst and best. It turned out to be _the best though_.” Red said, before leaning in again, kissing me lightly and nipping my lower lip, softly.

I just looked at the older boy – _surprised_ – with a blank look, before turning to look at his body – _which covered with my milk boy as well_ – and closed my eyes, trying to relax myself and my own thought.

“Yeah. I know… I love you, _Reddie._ ” I said, slightly teasing his name.

Red quirked his eyebrow at the nickname, before leaning his finger to pinched my nose. I was surprised and flailed in response as I couldn’t breathe from how he suddenly pinched my nose. I grabbed one of his wrist to stop him, and Red just smirked. A chuckle was heard a moment after.

“I love you too, _Goldie._ ”

Red said – _teasing my name as well_ – before releasing his finger from my nose and kissed me all over again, using his tongue to probe even further the inside of my mouth. Our tongue slithered around and made teasing nips over the other from time to time. The wild kisses lasted for a moment, before Red pulled himself away and letting me breathe properly. Red made a smile before resting on his back, right beside me. He then curled his hands around my waist, and spooned me like how he usually wanted to; but he didn’t, back then. He held my waist possessively and I just let him be.

“So, Red… Where are we going next?” I asked with a soft whisper.

“Anywhere you wanted to go. Have you ever visited Sinnoh before?” Red asked, while slightly kissing my back in butterfly kisses.

“No… But I wanted to go there…” I answered, slightly trembling from the sudden kisses.

Red chuckled, and whispering, _‘then let’s go there together, my dear.’_ I immediately blushed at his sudden change of words. I wanted to hit him on the face as how he really changed ever since he met me… but _oh well._ Red was Red and he would even be… more… sexy or whatever with his choice of words. And oh, _hey, I really love you, Red,_ for whatever you are and what are you going to evolve yourself into, aside from staying yourself as the Pokemon Master and a living legend.

The next destination awaited us in mind as we immediately fell into a deep slumber that afternoon. The exhaustion took over our mind and soul as we dreamt happiness and wondering of how did the two of us ended up together after the accidents on Mt. Silver, concluding that was one of Arceus’ miracle and wonder.

How our next dream and journey might lead us to explore more of the unknown regions and kept us going as we held our hands together, in whatever going to stop us while we walked forward… Battling and training together, as trainers and lovers… No matter how bleak the future would be… how uncertain we would become as the blank future and path was drawn into a thin line to be filled with, we would still be together, since _we loved each other!_

_That I am sure!_

_–G O L D_

**Hey, I Love You, END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's already finished! Thank you for reading this far, and do you realize how long was this fic, compared to Stokeshipping ones? Well, I realized that writing about Red and Gold would be complex and so I tried to write it longer and detailed so I didn't miss any single stuff. Red was a quiet person and Gold was a chatterbox, so you could see how Red didn't talk that much compared to Gold... Well this pair was fun to be written so I quite enjoyed how the pairing ended up! (though I realize they need more loves and stories again ;w;) 
> 
> And just a notice: the next work I would be working on would be... GoldenLaunchShipping [Proton/Gold] which is still on-progress. First time writing about Antagonist/Protagonist, so it would be even harder than this, I realize ;w;) I've seen some people out there who wrote amazing fics about them and I was interested in doing some as well~ (different plots, don't worry)
> 
> Anyway, leave some kudos if you've enjoyed the whole story so far~ It would be appreciated! (and might keep me moving on with the new fic xD)
> 
>  
> 
> And see you again on the next works~ as we'll meet on the chapter notes (or author notes for me) again! ;D/

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that might be long enough as a starter (but I tried to make the pace of the adventure quite faster compared to my initial idea), and the main story would progress on the next chapter, so... enjoy~~ ;D


End file.
